Blinded but light always prevails
by Yudi50Different
Summary: the hard path that a girl name Jessica goes throught until she finds her true calling.
1. Chapter 1

The day was warm just like every other day in August. The sky was filled with clouds but, the wind was whispering to the trees and the sun would peek through the clouds when it had the chance. I live in Blue Mountain, Mississippi. It's a small town 672 people, it's a little olden but it's catching up. My brother, Todd and I went to the park to spend a nice Sunday afternoon. Todd is 3 years old he looks a lot like my mom brown eyes, brown hair, but the shape of his face is my dad's oval. Todd was in the sand box and I was on the swing. I love my brother sister days but today should have been family day to bad my parents are no long together, they try to make it work here and there but it just ends bad. We can make the best of it, later we are going to go to our friend Jake's house. He lives in front of us. Jake is the type of friend that has your back but when something doesn't go his way he gets mad. He plays soccer, so I guess he looks like one strong legs, black straight hair, light brown eyes and semi tall. We know him since we were in diapers. It's his birthday and they are going to have a Moon house for the little kids and a Dancing contest for the bigger. Jake's turning 17, am only 1 year younger and next month would be my birthday. My big Sweet Sixteen's the best party of the year. This year I wanted to have an Indian theme party but my mother wants a Beach theme so we picked an Arabian night's theme. "Jessica!" my mother called. My mom is the realtor of the town not much to say for the fact that so little people live here but she's looking in a different company. A vice president at a whole sale company at Ripley, that's out side of town. She is very dedicated to her job and he kids. Out house has changed so many times, she likes to be creative. As I watched her get close I saw that she added some high lights to her hair making it look dirty blond, her big brown eyes and long yellow summer dress, she looked like a walking banana. "Jessica. Don't you hear me calling you?" she said, but really I was lost in thought and I didn't pay very much attention to her until she told me that my birthday invitations had arrived. "Yes, mother am sorry I was lost in though for a moment." I said. "Your invitations are here, come so that we can go pick them up at Mrs. Rodriguez store." My mother told me. "Ok mother let me get Todd and we are on our way" I answered. I got up packed Todd's toys and things, pat him down to take the sand out of his clothes, put him in the stroller and we left to Mrs. Rodriguez store.

It took us 20 minutes to get there and I was really excited. Mrs. Rodriguez owned a printing store the only one in our town. Mrs. Rodriguez is a little older then my mom about 3 years. She has 3 kids. Jessie the oldest, he was out to collage in New York he visit rarely, Jeff the middle he was our age also hot he loved to play baseball, last we had Jasmine she was a Todd's age. All the 3 kids looked a lot a like. Dirty blond hair, dark green eyes. The boys had the baseball figure and Jasmine was a girly girl. In Blue Mountain there is pretty much one of everything and some of the houses are a few minutes or a few hours out of town. The people that live a few hours out of town have ranches. One of my best friends name Mimi lives out of town about one hour. She is the I want to be a cheerleader but I don't think am good enough for it type of girl. Mimi and I kind of look a like both have brown hair and light eyes. Her and her family moved here when I was 3 years old and we have been inseparable ever since. We go once every two weeks to her house to spend the weekend. When we got to Mrs. Rodriguez store there was no one inside. Good that way no one can see my invitation, it would be a surprise. "Jessica, do you like them?" my mother asked. I looked at them perfectly squared, out of the edges came out string to make it look like a carpet. It looked beautiful. "I love it, they look just like the Arabian carpet", "Yes Jessica that is exactly what we were going for" Mrs. Rodriguez told me. "Mrs. Rodriguez here is one for you and your family." My mother told her. "Thank you, we will be there" She answered. "Jessica lets go before it gets late to go to Jake's house for the party." My mother told me. I nodded and waved to Mrs. Rodriguez as I walked out. My mother asked to stop at a clothes shop to get Jake his gift so that we can head straight to his house from here. I told her that I would wait outside. She took Todd and walked in. I went and sat at a bench that was at the corner of the store. As I was sitting I looked across the street and I saw him, David. Mimi's older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

He was supposed to be away at collage but I guess he came for vacation. He looked really good. David was always the hottest and most popular guy in school. He went off to collage about 2 years ago, he's not that much older then us but he is older. He's tall, a light tan, dirty blond hair, light green eyes and a body that was to die for. But he's my best friend's brother so I couldn't and I shouldn't think of him that way. It's so hard. Holy Jesus he saw me looking at him. Oh my god he's coming over ok, start to breath... steady, steady. "Hi, Jessica how are?" David asked. "Am fine, waiting for my mom she went to get Jake his gift so that we can head straight for his house after this. How are you? How's collage?" I said. He looked at me like if he had never seen me before in his life, it took a few seconds but he finally answered. "It's good, hard but good. I love my room and my teachers are great. We have 2 week vacations so I thought it would be good to come down." I noticed that he was still looking at me funny. "Is everything ok?" I had to ask. "Yes why do you ask?" He answered. "Well your looking at me funny, like you have never seen me in your life and you know me since we were kids and your looking at me like if it was the first time. Is everything ok?" I told him. He started to laugh before answering me. "Sorry but I haven't seen in 2 years and the last time I saw you, you were sitting on a tree trying to bit my sister to see who claimed the highest, and now you look so grown up. Am just surprised." I smiled that's the first I ever hear that. "I am turning 16 next month." I told him. We both laughed, the conversation took a strange turn and we start talking about relationships but of course I have never had a boyfriend and he must have millions of girlfriends. "I thought that you and Jake would have been a couple, you guys were always together. Before my family moved here and Mimi joined the gang. But Mimi had or has a thing for Mrs. Rodriguez middle son, what's his name." he told me. "Jeff, but Jeff was into Stacy. They were quite the couple last summer." I told him. He smiled at me. Jeff was our age and Stacy was a year younger then David. She was the cheerleader, vice president of the school and prom queen. Just what you seen in movies, Barbie type that's her. Blond nice body, every guys wants to get this her but Barbie was actually nice and kind, Stacy isn't. We all knew that Mimi had a thing for Jeff, except Jeff. Stacy left at the beginning of school this year to study at some collage in Ohio. Jeff was crushed for 3 weeks and then got over.

I looked to the side and saw my mom coming towards us. "Hi, David how are you?" my mom said. "Am fine Mrs. Daniels, how are you?" it was so like David very straight forwarded with me and very serious with the parents. He's a good guy but behind every good guy lays a secret and Mimi had been dieing to tell me for 3 days but I wasn't able to go to see her so I promised tomorrow after school I would go with her so we can talk. She said it was big. "Are you going to Jake's party?" my mom asked. "Actually I was heading that way right now, would you guys like a ride?" he asked. My mom nodded and we started to walk to his car. The whole way there it was quite Todd fell asleep in my lap. When we got there my mom put Todd in the guest room to sleep and then went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Goodfell. David went and sat with the other collage guys that came home for vacation. There were only 6 of them but they all stuck together. We had David, Mimi's brother. Dan, Jake's older brother. Dan was captain of his soccer team so he looked good. Nice tan, body, everything. He looked like his dad blond and light eyes. Jim and Tom, they were a year apart but we called them twins, they were Mrs. Foyer's boys. They did everything together one chewed the food and the other digested it. The looked like twins. Both had black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and like basketball. Mrs. Foyer was our history teacher. Brandon, my older brother. He didn't amount to anything no sports just video games and well he looked like my mom just like Todd did but a guy version of her. The last of the gang was Jerry, Stacy's half brother. Well he looked nothing like his sister. Nice football player body, black hair, brown eyes. All the guys were around their 20's. I left and went to sit on the bench with Mimi and Jake.

"Happy birthday Jake" I said. He looked at me like if I had side the worst thing of life. "Yeah thinks" he told me and then got up and left. I just had to ask "What happened?" Mimi looked at me like I should know but I was not paying close attention. "He's mad because you came with my brother. What were you doing with David any ways" Wait a minute he was jealous? Why? What was the problem that I came with David it made no sense. "I ran into him at the clothes store, my mom walked in to get his gift and I stayed outside and he was walking by. We talked and my mom came out and asked him to come. So he gave us a lift. What's the big deal it's David. You really think that I look at your brother that way?" I told her, I knew that it wasn't her, it's was Jake but I just didn't understand what the big deal was. It's not like Jake liked me or anything we were friends. Mimi smiled "I know its not a big deal Jess but Jake is into you and he got mad that you came with my brother. I mean come on it's my brother if we were not related I would be into him." What did she just say Jake into me? No way, not possible, well it's possible but I never thought. "Mimi what do you mean Jake's into me? How do you know?" I asked. "Well at the pool party Stacy had before leaving he was looking at you funny and I asked him. It was hard to get him to fess up but he did and he told me that for some time he's been into but not to tell you anything because your friendship means a lot to him and he didn't want things to be strange." She told me. Now I couldn't believe it but it had to be true Mimi was not the lying type I don't think she knows how. "Well I guess ill have to talk to him later and straighten this whole thing out." I told her. We spend the whole party in the bench, got up to get something to drink and some food until it was time to cut the cake and by that time Mimi and I were stuff with junk food. Our mom's laughed because Jake's mom gave us cake and we couldn't say no so we had to double stuff our selves.


	3. Chapter 3

We were on our way out and I was looking for Jake to explain to him the situation earlier today but there was no finding him. I told his mom to tell him to please call me that it was very important that talk to him. After everyone had left his parents sat and talked to him. "Jake, sweetie we have something to tell you we just don't know how you're going to take it." Mrs. Goodfell said "Mom tell me I have to call Jessica and talk to her." He said "Jessica has to wait son this is important." Mr. Goodfell said "Remember a few months back when we went looking of the house in Washington and then the company decided to hold on the move, well they called me told me that the house is bought and that we move in 1 month" he said "Dad how am I going to tell Jessica and Mimi this? I can't leave them, their my best friends." Jake said "You can stay in touch with them" Mrs. Goodfell said "Jake we cant back down its done we leave in one month" She said. The next morning Jake ran to Jeff's house to talk to him. "Dude we move in a month and I don't know how to tell the girls. Bro you know what am going to ask Jessica out, she's the last on the Cheery List any ways." Jake said. "But don't tell her my mom has something to tell her mom and the move will be the wiped cream on the top" he said. "Jake don't play with Jessica remember that we all care for her and if you hurt her, Sam will hurt you" Jeff told him "Sam? Who's same? I don't care when am done with her Sam can go by and pick up the pieces" he said. After a while of talking Jake left and Jeff called Sam over. Sam was the new guy in town, he just moved in a few days ago but Jeff was the only one that talked to him. I saw him and said hi from far away but that was as much as I was able to do. "Sammy look Jake came over and told me that he's moving at the end of the month, that's your door to go in to Jessica's life as more then a friend" Jeff said "No am going to wait bro I cant do that swoop down like a hawk whiles she's all sad. Plus she doesn't know me and I don't know her. I just thought she was cute." Sam said "Cute huh? She's going to need a friend after what Jake is going to do. She's going to need some one to help her get back up." Jeff said "What is he going to do?" Sam asked. Jeff told him what Jake had planned and he got mad. "He cant do that to her, its not right" Sam said "I told him but he doesn't care" Jeff said "Just don't tell any one I told you because then I cant find out anything and the more info we have the better it is for when Jessica and Mimi want to know what happened" Jeff told him.

After the party we went home and I waited until my eyes couldn't stay open and nothing, Jake didn't call. He had to be really mad. The next day I got up not so happy to go to school I hated going to bed knowing that one of my best friends was mad at me. Hopefully I could talk to him before going to class. When I got to school I saw Jake sitting on the grass. "Hey Jake, can we talk I think that you might have took it wrong me getting to your house with David." I told him "I didn't get anything wrong you guys are dating, its fine I just don't know how or when it happened. Why him though?" he answered. "Jake, am not dating him. We ran in to each other when my mom went to get your gift she invited him and he took us to your house that's it. I don't like David that way. I mean don't get me wrong he's hot but he's my best friends brother and that line I just don't cross. Who told you we were dating?" I said. "Well he told us a while after you guys got there he said that you guys connected that day and that it was heading some were." He told me. When I heard Jake say that I wanted to go and find David and kill him. Come on man am 15 years old and your 20 years old. You can go to jail for that joke. "J, we were not dating. But I found something out. Why didn't you tell me that you were into me?" I asked. Jake turned red, I smiled I have never seen Jake blush it was cute. "I didn't want you to know because I don't want our friendship to get effected. It means way too much to me. Plus I don't want us to be all strange." He told me. "J, I care for you way to much for things to get strange between us." I told him, he smiled and that made me smile. We went to class, we had History together and it was our first class. When we got to class we had a new student a guy, Sam. He was hot, sexy, danger type guy. We saw a moving truck the day of Jake's party but no one had the time to go and greet them.

I sat next to him. "Hi, my name is Jessica Daniels, what's your name?" I asked. He looked a me and his eyes melted me. "Hello my name is Sam Carter." "Nice to meet you Sam, welcome to Blue Mountain." I told him. He just smiled. Wow what a beautiful smile. Sam ended up being in a lot of my classes and we sat next to each other in almost all of them, except English, he had it with Mimi. During lunch Mimi, Jake and I sat at the same table. I felt kind of bad for Sam so I asked him to come sit with us. The whole lunch he really didn't say much but answered what ever we asked. His family moved here from Arizona. His dad got promoted and his mom is a stay at home mom. I would love for my mom to be that. The rest of the day passed pretty fast. After school I left with Mimi, she had to talk to me about her brother and I needed to talk to him about the lie he was telling people about us. To my luck David picked us up so I took the chance and spook to him in the car. "Hi, David I have a question to ask you. Why did you tell Jake that things were heading some were between you and Me.?" He smiled "I was just kidding with him I saw how into you he is and I wanted to play a prank on him." He told me "Well it's not funny he spend his whole birthday mad at me, that's not right." I said. "Don't do that again." He looked at me and said "Ok am sorry ill tell him I was kidding." "Its ok I already talked to him. Thanks any ways." I said. When we got to their house Mimi took me directly to her room. "Ok so what's the big secret that you need to tell me?" I said. "Well sit and ill tell you." I looked at her and then sat on her bed. "Jess don't tell any one because if people find out all hell will break loss." I nodded "Stacy and David are getting married." She told me and I couldn't believe it. "Stacy? with David? Getting married?" I asked. She just nodded. "Wow! When did that happen?" No don't tell me. Poor Jeff." I told her "Yeah my parents told me last week and I was dying to tell some one but Jess you can't tell any one. The wedding isn't until next year and from here to then they will start making it public." Mimi said. "Ok not a problem, my lips are shut." I said. Around 8 pm my dad came to get me. When I got home my mom told me that Jake called me to give me his cell phone number to call him back it was important. "Hey J, you got a phone that's cool. What's up my mom told me you called." I said "yeah I need to ask you something." He said. "Ok what is it?" I said. "Well do you want to go out to the movies with me on Friday?" He asked there was a long pause I didn't know what to say and that's when it came out I didn't think "yes" I said "ok see you in school tomorrow." He said. "Bye" I answered and hung up. I couldn't believe it I said yes, do I like him? Well ill find out Friday. Thank god its teacher planning day and we have the day off. The next few days went by pretty fast we had a lot of homework but we also had 3 days to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday came and I was ready, the day before Jake told me that he would pick me up around 7 o'clock, his mom lend him the car. At 7 o'clock he picked me up and we went to the movies. We saw a romantic comedy. The whole movie we didn't talk we just sat there and sat there. At the end we walked around, sat at the park across the street. It was nice we saw all the stars and the moon. "The movie was interesting, I have never seen a romantic comedy." He told me "Yeah I liked it to it was nice really funny." I said. We sat there a few minutes and talked. I was surprised at the fact that I was liking his company. I had never looked at Jake as more then just a friend. "Jess I know that you just look at me as your friend and I don't want to make you fell weird but I had to ask you out." He told "its ok Jake I actually like being here with you." I told him. He smiled, there was that blushing again, he looked so cute. We started to walk to the car and he went to open my door. I turned to say thank you and he just looked at me and there it was the chemistry that I never thought we had. He leaned in and kissed me. At that moment everything was black and we were the only people in the world, at that moment I forgot that I had to go home, at that moment I didn't want to leave his arms I wanted to stay there. I felt warm and safe and protected. When he backed up I wanted to grab him and stay kissing him. We looked at each other and then I got in the car. The way home we didn't say anything.

He dropped me off at my house and I went to say bye and I didn't stop my self I didn't want to, I leaned in and kissed him, then I got off the car with out looking back. When I got home my mom was waiting for me in the living room. "I hope you had fun" She said. I just looked at her and sat down. "Yes mom." I said. "Jessica you went out on a date with Jake tonight because he's a good guy" She told me. The next day every one was asking about our date. Some couldn't believe that we were dating, Jake and I acted with brother and sister that no one would have ever imagined us dating. "You two it's like Will and Grace just the fact that Jake isn't gay. Are you?" Mimi asked laughing. "No I like girls, only" he said with a smile. I was actually happy I would have never thought about dating Jake but I guess it's true what people say. Your attracted to the person you lest expect, also guys and girls can't be friends. The only strange thing is that I like Jake and am dating him which makes me happy but something I think about Sam, it must just be infatuated at the fact that he is so hot and he has the sexy danger look that makes him so hotter.

Mimi and I were having a sleep over at her house and the subject of Sam, Jake and Jeff came up. "Mimi, have you noticed Sam?" I asked her. "Noticed? Girl how can you not, he's hot. Amy was telling me that he has a tattoo on his arm it looks like a chain that goes all the way around his arm and when he's stretching his muscles get big and the chain grows." She said. "How does she know that?" I asked her. "She has P.E with him and sometimes the guys take their shirts off to run and exercise so she saw it." She told me. "Wow then we got to visit Amy during P.E to see for our selves" I said. "But I thought you were into Jake? Why you checking out Sam?" She asked. "Mimi, I am into Jake but for some reason I think about Sam. I mean like being the Jake, he makes me feel nice but there are times that he's around and my mind goes off and Sam's face comes into view. That smile that makes me melt" I said. "Yeah that smile is hot, have you seen the one that he does when he says something and then after he goes just kidding, that side one?" she asked. "have you seen his face when he's thinking really hard and he knows the answer but he cant remember, that little smirk that comes out?" I asked "God, maybe he has a girl friend" she said. "But we would have told us" I said "No not if he wants to have tow" she told me "Mimi I don't think he's that type of guy. He looks like a good guy." I said "Yeah they all do" she said. "Well what about Jeff?" I asked "What about him he's like a poor homeless dog , looking for the first house that gives him shelter dig his bone in the backyard." She said "but you still like him, actually I take that back, your crazy about him and you always have been" I said "yeah I know but what can I do. When am near him I go crazy, he makes me act all dorky." She said. "Maybe you love him" I said. She just smiled. Jake and I were dating for about 2 weeks and it was going good just for that little problem that I would think about Sam every so often. Mimi was the only on that knew about it and I know she wont say anything.

One day after being in school late I got home ready to shower and do some homework that needed to be turned in tomorrow but I found my mom sitting in the living room and her face didn't look very happy. "Mom is everything ok?" I asked her "Jessica we need to talk about you and Jake's relationship" she said. What happened? I couldn't believe it she didn't want me dating Jake. But why? We know each other for years I thought she, out of all people would be happy that we started a relationship. Maybe am just jumping to conclusions and she's going to tell me that she's happy for me. "Jessica you're going out with Jake. I let you go because he's a good kid but he's not the guy I want you to be dating." She said. "Mom I don't understand. Why can't I date Jake?" I asked. "Jessica am going to tell you something that you should have known a long time ago. Also Jakes mom came by today and there are a few things that I was informed of, that you should know as well." She told me "What? Mom your scaring me" I said "A year before you were born your father and I hit a rock. I suspected that your father cheated on me but I was never able to find out with who. I couldn't stand it so I filed for divorce. Today when Mrs. Goodfell came to talk to me she told me that the one that your father was seeing was her. Mrs. Goodfell and her weren't married yet. After they got married she was pregnant about a few weeks after, to what she says even after marriage your dad and her were still meeting but in secret, if Mr. Goodfell found out he would die. Your father and I still tried to make things work, we tried for almost 2 years but I still felt strange a year later I was pregnant with you. Mrs. Goodfell has a suspicion she thinks that Jake and you can be related and its not a long shot." She said "Oh my god mom why did you let me go out with him? Mom we kissed. We liked it." I told her "Yes I saw through the window that's why I am telling you. Your father is coming down tomorrow so that Jake and him can go to the DNA place. The only thing is that it takes a week for the results to come in" She said. "Mom does he know?" I asked. "His mom is telling him tonight" she said. I couldn't believe it I had to go to bed and sleep on, let's see what will happen tomorrow when we see each other. I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I just tossed and turned. The next day we had to go to the park but I wasn't in much of a mood to go. Jake called but I didn't want to talk to him I wasn't ready for that, not yet. My dad got to the house, "Dad, how could you do that to mom?" I asked "Kiki am sorry I know your disappointed, it was a moment of weakness and am sorry" he said. My dad like to call me Kiki after a movie I use to watch when I was little called Kiki's delivery service. "Dad am not disappointed, am surprise at who it was with but am not disappointed. Just why did either of you tell me anything sooner?" I asked, "Well we didn't know how." He said. I love my dad, he's great my mom would tell me that I look and act so much like him. He had his moments were he messed up like every one else but he had a big heart and love to help people. That afternoon Jake and my dad went to the DNA place, Mimi came over to see what was going on. I told her everything that happened, what my mom told me, what Jake's mom said. "And she just said it like that "am was the one sleeping with your husband" that isn't right, I would have slapped her" she said "I thought my mom would be mad at her and my dad, but she isn't she said that she saw it coming because Mrs. Goodfell was always into my dad when they were in high school and that she never got over the fact that my mom married him" I told her. "Jess if you like some one that I like you'll tell me right?" she asked "I wouldn't keep it from you" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

After a week of weirdness in school Mrs. Goodfell called my mom and told her what happen. I ran down stairs I was dying to know what happened, what the results said. My mom hung up and we sat in the kitchen table , "During the time that your father and Mrs. Goodfell had their encounter she was using birth control. A week later she ran out and was not able to go get more. Jakes father and her had a romantic day and that's when she got pregnant." She told me. "So we are not related?" I asked, she nodded. "We can date?" I asked and she just nodded. Thank god this nightmare is over. We went and had breakfast, then Jake came over. "Hey did you hear?" he asked "yeah my mom just told me, thank god now we can move pass that, no more strangeness." I said. "Yeah now we can be a couple again" he said. I didn't know if I wanted to be with him again. I mean I would be deeply hurt if he died or moved out but I don't think I would die if we were a couple. We got dropped off at the park, we were meeting Mimi, Jim, Tom and a few other people. When we got to the park Mimi ran to where we were. "I can't believe you guys hooked up and didn't even call to tell me." Mimi said. "Mimi, we didn't have time and it's a long story lets leave that for the sleep over tonight." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. "Ok lets go that we have been waiting for you to play the games." Mimi said. "Only 1 person is left out, so Jeff you can be the ref." "Now the game is easy. There is a obstacle course in front of you. One person will be blind folded and the other has to guide them through the course with out touching them. You can only use words. Girls are going to be doing the guiding and guys your going to be blind folded the first team to reach the end wins." Miami explained. I thought the game was funny. Mimi and Tom won. After a few more games we sat down and ate. Jim and Tom were doing a Barbeque. After every one ate Jake, Mimi and I went home. I was a little tired, last night I didn't sleep so I really needed to sleep. There was a week to my birthday and I needed Mimi's help to finish up some minor details but she just wanted to talk about how me and Jake got together and how our date was. After telling her the whole story and leaving her in shock. I got up and went to shower, when I got back she had fallen asleep already. I went straight to bed. The next day would be better to take on the details of the party.

The next morning Mimi and I dedicated our selves to just finishing my party details. The whole day went by. Every so often Jake would call to see how things were going. People were dying to get the invitations. That week Mimi and I passes the invitations out. The whole week people talked about the party. Then Saturday come and I was so excited. I couldn't believe it. It was my birthday Jake called early in the morning so did Mimi. They woke my mom up. My dad came over to wish me a happy birthday. He and my mom sat me down in the kitchen to give me my gift early. The bought me a phone, now Jake wasn't the only one with a phone. That day was pretty crazy but when 8 pm came around it was bad I was nervous and scared. We did the party at Mimi's house, she had a big back yard. When my mom and dad went up to introduce me I got shaken up. After the whole introduction and the whole dance number I got better. We ate and then we started to party with out millions of eyes on me. Mimi looked so pretty. "Hey Mimi, you look so nice" I told her. "No Jess you look hot, damn that dress is really nice your going to have to lend it to me one day" she said. I didn't see Jake any where nor his mom or brother. "Have you seen Jake?" I asked Mimi. She just nodded. I looked around for him but he wasn't there. Jake, my best friend missed my birthday. I found Sam, he was alone sitting at a table. "Hey Sam, lets dance?" I said. "No, your boyfriend will get mad." He said. My boyfriend now we were dating but he never asked for me to be his girlfriend. We kissed but in public, we didn't hold hands or anything. Now am confused were we boyfriend and girlfriend or what? And the bigger question do I want to be? "Its ok he's not here and your not going to watch the party from back here?" I said "How is it that your boyfriend isn't here?" he asked me "I don't know" I said. I took him to the dance floor and started to dance with him.

Mimi asked to play a slow song, any more obvious that she wanted to dance with Jeff. I was dancing with Sam, it was nice, being held in his arms. "Jess can I give you your gift?" he asked. "Sure if you want to" I said. He pulled out a little box from his pocket. "What is it?" I asked. Sam never ruined a surprise. "Open it" he said with a smile. "Oh my god Sam its beautiful I love it" I said. He got me a necklace wit ha fairy on it. "I hoped you like it" he said. After some time dancing I saw Jake from the corner of my eye. As I walked over to them I saw my dad and Mr. Goodfell talking. "Steve is everything ok?" my dad asked. "Brian, we need to talk there are a few things that I was just informed of and I think you should know." Mrs. Goodfell said "Ok am listening" my dad said. "Well, I know that we all went to do the DNA test and I came out negative for you and Jake, but the thing is that I knew it would but I wanted to get out of suspicion because in the back of my mind I thought that maybe just maybe he couldn't be mine. When we found out that Alice was pregnant she was 2 months, you guys had your first meet about 4 months before that and you hadn't been together since because I remember you use to tell me just with out names." He said. My dad's face looked a little confused. "That's true I did and after it happened the first time I felt super guilty about it and we didn't have anything until after the divorce, which was about 5 months later." My dad said. So there was no way that my dad could be Jakes dad ever, not even in thought. "Alice had talked to Jake a few months ago about that but they both knew it was impossible. Her intension was for you guys to split before me and her got married but it didn't happen and the wedding was already in motion and she couldn't back down. So Jake and his mom were in the whole thing but what did they gain for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Fine they want to play guilt on my dad and make my mom suffer by finding out that her oldest and her husband were bumping the bed. Well am going to play now and I need Sam and Mimi's help. I went to talk to them but they were dancing having fun and I didn't want to mess it up for them. There was still something I needed to but with out Jake around I couldn't find out. At that moment I was Jake, his brother and his mom walk in. I went to say hi to his mother and brother and I wanted to talk to him. "Hi Mrs. Goodfell. Hi Dan. Enjoy the party." "Jake can we talk for a moment?" he nodded. "Let me ask you a question are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. He looked at me shocked " Well I don't know do you want to be? " "Well I don't know either but we kissed, so should we be boyfriend and girlfriend.?" I asked "ok" he said. "Is that a yes or no?" I asked "Well it's a yes, I would love to be your boyfriend" he said. "Am sorry Jake but after everything that happened I don't think I can look at you the same way." I said and walked away. "Wait, wait, wait then why did you ask?" he asked. "Well I needed to know it was bothering me" I said, I looked at him. I was hoping to hit him a little harder but with out some guy help I cant really do much. The rest of the night we just danced. The next day people were still talking about the party. Come Monday everything started to get back to normal. No more party talk, nothing.

Jake and I were acting strange and that's the new gossip at our school. A few weeks pasted and Jake started to act strange. I mean he was hardly around. Sam ate lunch with us more then he did. One day I found him sitting on the steps of my house, he hadn't gone to school that day. "Hey Jessica, can we talk?" I just looked at him and nodded. I sat next him. "Jessica am sorry I haven't been around my mom hasn't given me that chance to talk to you or any one, I needed to tell you before it's to late" he said "to late for what?" I asked "Jess am moving. My mom got a promotion and we are leaving to Washington. We leave tomorrow." He said. Now am not much of a say good bye kind of person but this is messed up. "Wait, what? Your leaving? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could have send me a message." I said "Am sorry I tried but my mom had me packing and dismantling thing I really didn't have time." he said. "Well then there isn't much to say. Keep in touch. Don't forget us and we'll miss you" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up. Getting to my door he said "I'll miss you more", right then and there I noticed it wasn't a joke I turned to look at his face and his eyes were filled with tears. What he and his mom was messed up but he was still my best friend and I was going to miss him. After 3 days of being locked in my room, my mom dragged me to school. People asked what happened to Jake, Mimi told them that he moved and to drop the subject. My best friend left and I wouldn't see him any more. Every weekend since I spend it at Mimi's house.

Sam came around a lot but I really didn't want to see any one. "Mimi, she has to get out going from her house to school to your house isn't good for her" Sam said. "Yeah I know but come one I wasn't as close with Jake as she was and to top it off he did something to disappoint her but I haven't been about to find out what. Now let me ask you I know that you moved in a few months ago and that we are all good friends but what's the interest in Jessica's well being?" She asked "How do you know? Well she's a good friend and I just worry that's all" he said. "Well to answer the first part while she's sleeping some times I hear her say things like Jake I cant believe you did, how could you like to me like that. There is more to it then just him leaving. For the second part I know her since am little and I don't worry about her as much as you do, come on spill the beans" She said. "Well Mimi, I like Jessica. I have liked her since we met." He said "Why haven't you told her anything?" she asked "Well look at everything that's going on. I don't want her to think that am taking advantage of the situation or anything. She needs time and I wanted for when I ask her out she wont be broken but in process of healing" he said. I was coming down the stair when I heard Mimi say "Well like I told you there is more to it then Jake just leaving" she said. "There is" I told them "Jess, Hi. How are you feeling?" Sam asked. "Am getting there. I needed to tell you guys something ever since my party but I wasn't able to and then after with the whole "am leaving tomorrow" speech from Jake it all kinds hit me so my mind had a break down but am bouncing back." I said "Well lets talk" Mimi said. We walked to the back yard, Mimi's parents had this nice sitting spot under a tree with a hug ball sit and hangs from the tree. It was cool. "Well how can I tell you its long and I mean long" I said "We can wait just tell us, we're friends and we are here for you." Sam said and smiled. I forgot that they are my friend and I love them. I told them the whole story from what happened with my mom, to the test results, my dad and Mr. Goodfells conversation what I did at the party. Mimi knew some of it already but not what happened at the party and Sam didn't know any of it. "Wow Jess why didn't you call us we would have helped you that night to get him back." Mimi said. "I saw you guys dancing and having fun I didn't want to drop this on you and ruin the night" I said. "Ruin it, it would have been great you know how long I wanted to get back at Jake for what he did to me in P.E one day" Sam said. "What did he do?" I asked. Sam told us about he crash that Jake and him had during P.E.

There was some guys talked smack about Mimi and I, Sam got involved and defended us at that moment Jake got in it and said that Sam was no body to defend is and the guys were right on what they said. Sam asked him how he could be suck a jerk if Mimi and I were his best friends. "Guys can be friend with girls, its not right" Jake said. "But you guys know each other since your kids" Sam told him "Yeah so what that doesn't mean that they didn't make the Cheery list." Jake said "What's the Cheery list?" Sam asked. "The Cheery list is something that we put together out Freshmen year. We pick a group of girls that we call Cherries because they are small and pumped, perfect to pop." Jake said. "And if we cant sleep with them for at least we dated them" he said. "That's not right. If you date a girl it should be because you care for and she means something to you. Not because of a list" Sam told him. I cant believe that, well I guess I never really knew Jake. "Wow, did he hook up with you Mimi?" I asked "Well he tried but it was so strange like he if I was kissing my brother, it was nasty and we tried to take my clothes off and after that he got his hand twisted and thrown out by my brother." She told me "Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked "Jess I was embarrassed by what happen it was month's ago." She said. "I guess we never really knew Jake like we thought." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

The past crashes with the present

The rest of the year nothing new happened and nothing interesting. During the whole summer it was just Sam, Mimi and me. To the end of the summer Jeff entered the group, we did everything together. Relaxing at home a few days before school started my mom calls me. "Jess, phone for you" she said "Who is it?" I asked "Sam, he says its important" she told me. "Ok, Hey Sam what's up?" I said "Can we meet at the park I have something really important to tell you" he said "Ok ill see you in 15 minutes" I said. I went up stairs and go dressed. When I got to the park I didn't see Sam, so I just sat down at a table that I found under a tree. "Hey Jess" he said "Hi, is everything ok?" I asked "Yeah, well I don't know if it is after what I tell" he told me "Tell me" I said. He told me the day that Jeff found out about Jake moving and what he told him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked "I didn't want you to get mad at me but I knew not telling you was going to be worst" he said, he had such a sad I face I knew he felt bad that he didn't tell me. "Sam, its not your fault don't worry" I said and smiled at him. "Your not mad?" he asked "No, I cant be mad at you" I said. I really couldn't he has been nothing but nice with me, plus we didn't know me so it wasn't his fault and the fact the Jake is a jerk is only his mothers fault. Entering junior year people changed. Mimi went from brunet to blond and tried out for cheerleading. I was basically the same but I tried out for cheerleading to. We both made it, Mimi started dating football players, basketball players. If you were in a sport that had ball at the end or had to do with balls, she dated them.

Sam didn't change much other just a little more involved with us and more protective, but he was still the sexy danger type guy. Every girl wanted to date him but for some reason he didn't pay attention to no one. Mimi says that he's into some one but no one knows who and knowing her she would find out. Soon. It was a Saturday and I was heading out the door when I my cell phone rang, I had almost forgotten it. When I looked down it was Jake. "Hello Jake, how are you?" "Am fine how's everything over there?" he said, "Fine I tried out for cheerleading and made it." I said. "Really? That's great, am happy for you." He said "Well Jake I can't talk much am heading out the door to a game can you call me later or tomorrow?" I asked "sure not a problem I have some news for you but they can wait." He said "ok talk to you later, miss you bye" and I hung up. When I got to the game I told Mimi that Jake called. She was surprise but not as much as I was. "Have you talked to him?" I asked her. "No last time we talked he said that he had some news but I couldn't talk to him I was running to practice." She said. "Yeah me to." I said. Well we hardly talked to rest of the game. Sam was in the crowd waiting to take us home. Along the way I told Sam that Jake had called. He didn't say much back. "Sam? Do you know what Jake needs to tall us?" I asked. "No he called but I didn't answer on time. But he left a message something about a trip, I really couldn't understand him" He said. We dropped Mimi off first she lived the farthest. In the car I looked at Sam, he knew what Jake wanted to say but didn't want to tell us. "Jess do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked "What?" I said "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, now I knew that I wasn't hearing things. "Sam are you kidding?" I asked "No am serious. Would you Jessica Daniels go out with me?" he said again. "Umm…" I didn't know what to say. Of course Sam was hot and every girl in school wanted to date him but I didn't know he liked me. "Yeah I would like that" I said. He smiled and there was that smile that Mimi and I always talked about the one that would make you weak at the knees and made you melt. Me, Jessica Daniels had a date with Sam Carter, wow someone slap me this isn't real. But no wait am not ready for dating yet not after Jake, what Jake? Sam Carter asked me out for get that this moment am going to remember. Look at his face, he's happy, I love that smile. "So where are we going?" I asked right before getting to my house. "You'll see, it's a surprise" he said with a smile. "Good night Sam." I said and walked away.

Saturday, last night was the big game we won by 2 points, it was a great game and the after wasn't so bad either. "Jessica" my mother said, but I was lost in my thoughts remembering that Sam asked me out tonight. "Yes mom" I answered but she can tell that my body was here and I was answering but I wasn't really paying any attention to her. "Jessica, I need you to watch your brother tonight" she said. What! "Mom, I can't I have a date with Sam tonight, ask Mrs. Rodriguez to watch him she wont mind." I said. "You have a date with Sam? When did this happen?" she asked. I started to blush because I know that I always told my mom that Sam was hot and that girl's in school throw then selves at him. She had the chance to see him one day at a game that she wanted to stay and watch, she told me that night that he was very hot. "Well last night when we dropped off Mimi, on our way home he asked me and I couldn't say no. It's Sam." I said. "Well this is something to celebrate my daughter is dating the hottest guy in school." She said with a smile. "Mom we are not, its one date, god only knows how it's going to go plus I don't feel ready to open up to some one after Jake. I really cared about him and he just left. It hurt. I said yes because my thoughts and my reactions hadn't meet yet so my reactions took control and answered. When my thought's got organized I couldn't say no I saw his face, he was happy. Plus dad told me some things that affected massively the opinion I had about Jake and his mother. Then Sam told us about a list that he had and that just topped the Sunday." I said. My mom just looked at me she knew how important Jake was to me and how hard it affected me when he left, but what bothered the most about his leaving was the fact that he told me a day before he left and that made me mad. The to find out everything that I did after. I mean it bothered a bit to know that Sam knew and he didn't tell me anything, but he didn't know me and plus I pretty that Jake leaving was nothing, he was new. "What did your dad say?" she asked "Nothing important just stuff" I answered. "Jessica, I know that it hurt and you don't want to go through that again, believe me I saw in your face, that smile that you put was just a way for people to stop looking at you like if your parents died. But it happened a year ago, you need to keep going forward. Remember that your past is just for you to look back on, remember the fun memories and learn from the mistakes. But it's not for you to hold your self back from things that you might like. Sweetie go out with Sam, have fun ill watch Todd and when you get home tell me all about it. After you call Mimi and tell her because she must know first." She told me. "Mom, Mimi doesn't know am going out with Sam, I haven't told her yet." I said with a side smile. "Oh god, well call her so we can head out for you to get your hair and nails done, you need to look hot for the date." She told me. Leave it to my mom to make this seem like prom. But she was right I had to call Mimi first before anything because if people from school saw us and I didn't tell her, she would never let me live it down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?" Mrs. DePaul answered. "Hi, Mrs. DePaul is Mimi there?" I said. "Yes Jessica ill get her" She called Mimi's name and I could hear her coming down the stair. Their phone was on a table right next to the stair. "Yes mom" she said. "Jessica is on the phone" Mrs. DePaul told her. "Thank you." Miami said. "Hey Jess, what's up?" she answered. "Ok you can't get mad at me, I didn't do anything." I said. "Jess what happened?" She said. "Well I have a date tonight" I said. "With Sam, finally I was wondering how long he was going to take. Well I expected for him to do it at the last minute, but yesterday is a big improvement." She told me. "Wait, what? You knew? Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked, now I was a little annoyed. "Jessica he wanted to ask you and see you reaction, not the pre-practiced reaction. If I told you it would have messed it up." She said. "Mimi DePaul you kept a secret from you best friend. How could you?" I told her. "No way your not playing that card. I did it for your own good. You have been mopping around because of Jake ever since he left. Sam has liked you since the day you met but he didn't say anything because you started dating Jake, then the whole drama that went down with your parents. He thought that maybe you wouldn't be together related or not. But you guys were like glue. When Jake left Sam tried to get closer but you shut your self out from every one. So sorry for not telling you that for a year Sam Carter has had a huge crush on you." She said. Wow that was a huge surprise, I mean I was stupid I should have paid attention to Sam from the beginning but I didn't and she's right I should let Jakes ghost keep me from meeting a good guy. "This whole time you knew that Sam liked me? When did you find out?" I asked "Last summer but ill tell you the details later" she said. "Am sorry." I said. "it's ok" she said. "I'll see you tonight" she said. "What? Tonight? Why?" I asked. "Well we are double dating You and Sam and Me and Jeff. Sam didn't want things to be all weird and I am a little shy around Jeff so we thought it would be a good idea to make it a double date." She told me. "That sounds fine with me" I said. Nice a double date. Pressure is off. We said bye and I left to see what my mom was doing.

She was sitting in the kitchen watching Judge Judy, so like her if she's not cleaning, she's watching Judge shows or criminal shows. She recently got into Criminal Mind. I stayed looking at my mom for a bit. She was great and so creative. She wanted to remodel the kitchen change the cabinets and the floor. Make a breakfast nook. It was going to look great. "Mom, you ready?" I asked "Yeah, yeah am out the door." She said. We went to the salon and we only took about an hour and a half there wasn't that may people there. The lady cut my hair a bit, well not a bit my hair was half way down my back and now its was a little below my shoulder and with a lot of layers. "Wow, Jess your hair looks really nice like that." My mom said. "Thanks mom." I said. We spend the rest of the day trying on outfits around 4 o'clock Mimi came over. The guys were coming together so we were going to meet up at my house. She was wearing tight leg pants with brown boots, a dark brown tank top and a black leather short sleeves jacket, on the side of each sleeve it looks like it was crumbled up. She looked nice he hair was all curly and pulled back in the middle. Since she was dressing semi casual, I picked out some thing similar to her. I was wearing tight leg jeans with black boots and a corset type shirt. The shirt had sleeves and a collar it was purple, the only thing is from the shirt from the bottom of my bar it was a corset. My hair was already done. By 8 o'clock we were ready. My mom told us that the guys were waiting in the porch for us. Mimi came out first and I was right behind her. Jeff's eyes came out when he saw her. Sam didn't say anything but "Wow" the whole way to the movies. When we got there we went to go see Beastly Mimi and I were dying to see it but hadn't had the chance. The movie was great, the guy was super hot even looking all ugly he was hot.

The rest of the night we all just talked, laughed, and went down memory lane a bit. "Sam how do you like our little town?" Jeff asked. "It's good I didn't think we were going to be here this long through. My dad was talking a week's ago about moving again. But my mom isn't so happy she likes it here, so do I. So they decided to buy another house, my dad got reassigned to Montana so we are going over there next month for the weekend to look at some houses. They are going to buy it so that my dad can live there and we can go visit every time I get a vacation. My mom doesn't want to leave my dad but she wants me to finish school especially since I only have one more year." He told us. "So your dad is leaving and you guys are staying?" I asked. "Yeah but they need him over there because the company needs to down size and he's really good. They don't want to fire any one or for at least not as many as they have in mind." He said. "Wow your dad must be really good at his job." Mimi said. "Yeah he's good." He said. "Jeff did you like the movie?" Mimi asked. "Yeah it was good, not what I expected. Like a twisted Beauty and the Beast." He said. We all laughed. Walking to the car it started to get a little cold and I wasn't wearing a jacket. Sam took his off and put it around me, he opened the door for me and I turned and smiled "Thank You, Sam" I said, he just smiled. The whole way to the restaurant all we heard was Mimi and Jeff whispering and giggles. Thank god hopefully that a rose will bloom for this. Sam would glance at me every so often but I really tried not to smile.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to Mr. Stevens Italian Restaurant, Mimi and Jeff wanted to go walking a bit before going in. "So how did you get the courage to ask me out" Mimi asked. "Well it was hard because your wanted by so many I had to work my way to the top" Jeff said with a smile. "You have always been in the top." She said. "But I never thought you liked me" he told her "Jeff, I have likes you since the time of Stacy, you just ever noticed and since you never noticed I told my self that if we were ment to be we would" She said. All he could do was smile and blush. Sam and I went in to get the table. "I still cant believe that you asked me out. You know how many girls are dying for you to be with them" I told him "Yeah but I don't like any of them, I like you." He said. Am I blushing? I hope he didn't notice, he's so cute and in a way I have liked him to but I was so tangled up with Jake and his drama that I really didn't listen. "Sam in a way I have liked you to, even when I was dating Jake I would think about you but I thought it was just because you had this sexy danger guy look to you. Am sorry I didn't pay attention before there was just so much drama." I said. He nodded and smiled. "Jess I want you to know that I don't want to hurt you and I don't have a Cheery List. Your really important to me" he said. After a few minutes Mimi and Jeff walked in holding hands and all love struck couple role. Strange but it was cute Mimi has been hooked on Jeff since we were kids. Sam and I just laughed. We all ordered some sodas, after a few minutes the lady came back again to get the order for the food. Sam ordered a lasagna, Mimi a spaghetti and meat balls, Jeff so tortellini's in a red sauce and shrimp, and I got the chicken with spaghetti with white sauce and extra cheese. Nothing fancy just simple and fast. Sam was making jokes and after the food got there we just relaxed. Jeff looked at the door which was behind me and made some strange jester to Sam to look to his left. Maybe it was some one they knew or maybe some one did something stupid what ever it was it made them serious. I wanted to look back but I didn't want to give Sam the bad impression that I was nosy. Mimi looked and she was stunned now I had to look and find out. Oh my god this cant be. Mrs. Goodfell was standing outside. Did this mean the Jake was back in town. No way! I turned back to the table and kept eating, not letting all the thoughts going through my head rush out on the my face. I was calm and collected nothing strange happened. I looked at Mimi, then Jeff and then Sam smiling at each of them. Their faced relaxed and kept eating. On our way home we dropped Mimi off first, Jeff got off the walk her to her house and at the door they kissed. It was cute. Then we dropped off Jeff. He gave a_ it's going to be ok_ look to Sam.

The rest of the way home we didn't talk. When Sam parked in front we both looked at Jakes house and the lights were on but not the one of his room. Maybe his mom just came back, got into a fight with his dad and came home. Maybe his dad got feed up with her being a trap and throw her out on her butt and Jake wanted to follow. I looked at Sam but he was staring at Jakes house, I grabbed his face so that he can look at me. "Sam, if Jake is back or not its doesn't matter. I don't feel anything for him anymore. He made sure of that." I told him. He looked at like if I was just saying this to make him feel better. "Jess, you liked him a lot, it effected you badly to see him go." He said. "Sam, I thought I liked him but I guess since I have known him all my life, or I thought I did. The right thing was to try and see if childhood friends can be more. But did I saw I was thinking about you and it was all so confusing that I wanted to rip my hair out. Plus he was one of my best friends but that's over. Just like what I felt for him, the respect I had he throw it away when he thought jerk was a better look for him. Walk me to my door?" I asked. He nodded and got out to open my door. We walked in silence to the door when we got there Sam couldn't stop looking at Jakes house. I got closer to him and that brought his attention back to me. "Sam thank you for tonight I had a good time" I said. He smiled "Me too, I hope we can do this again, maybe next time just us." He said. "Am hoping on it." I said and smiled. We both did a short laugh and then he lend in to kiss me. My body froze and my lips were screaming for him his. We kissed and it was way better then when Jake kissed me, maybe because we are older now but wow can Sam kiss. So delicate, so sweet, so passionate. When I felt his arms around me my knees gave in but he was holding me so tight and so close that he didn't notice that I was not holding my own weight. Everything seemed so far away when my mom called me seemed like it was 100 yards away. "Jessica!" I heard in the background but I couldn't pay attention "Jessica!" that voice it wasn't my mom, was it my dad? No, he would have interrupted, but in a dad like way. Is it? No way it can't be. I felt Sam pull away slowly he noticed that I wasn't holding my weight. He smiled, we both looked to the side and standing at the foot of the stairs was Jake. "Hi, Jake" Sam said still holding on to me. "Sam" Jake answered but he didn't take is eyes off of me. "Hi, Jake" I said. "Can I talk to you Jessica?" he asked. "Sure" I said. Sam stepped away looked at me and smiled. "Good night Jess" he said. I lend in and gave him a kiss and smiled. "Night Sam, see you tomorrow" I said. He smiled and walked passed Jake. "Night Jake" he said but Jake didn't say anything. When Sam drove away I looked at Jake, out of all the things to do he had to mess up my kiss with Sam.

"Jake Goodfell how dare you?" I said. "Me? How dare you, what are you kissing with every guy that comes your way. I thought that we had something special." He said. "Wait, you left a year ago and you never said anything about coming back. I was messed up for the majority of that year. Starting school I had to move on I couldn't be attached to your ghost. Plus you made sure that I moved on the day you lied to me. Sam has been there even when you were packing and you didn't have the guts to tell me that you were leaving until a day before. Sam has been my friend and he has done nothing wrong and neither have I." I said "Sam? Sam moved in on you once I left. He's a rat, no good for nothing friend." He said. "Don't! Do not come here to act like you gave a crap about me because you left. Not me. You know what am not having this conversation with you. Don't talk smack about Sam not in front of me." I told him. "Am your best friend if you cant have it with me then with who? And ill say what ever I want about Sam" he said. "My best friend? You lost that title the day that you started to pack and couldn't tell your best friend that you were moving and the funny thing is that your mom didn't keep you from telling me you knew a month before you left. You just could stand the fact of leaving and not trying to hook up with the last girl you were missing in your list of cherries" I told him. "What are you talking about? My mom told me a few days before. Did you know that Sam knew I was leaving and didn't tell you anything" he said. "Liar! You told Jeff the second your mom told you. Then your dad talked to mines the day of my party but my dad didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin my party. Your dad said that you guys had gone earlier that year to see houses and that they surprised you and your brother with it the day after your party. Your dad also said that you mom did sleep with some one else but it wasn't my dad. It wasn't until recently that he found out who it was. So that huge lie that your mother told my mom was to get her to divorce my dad, which worked. Now if you excuse me I have to go inside I have a long day tomorrow. Good night and by the way Sam told me that he knew so don't trash talk him" I said and walked into my house.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything went from perfect to a hurricane in just a few minutes. My mom was in a state of shock but I sat down and told my mom everything from how the night went to what my dad told me. I ran up stairs to shower and call Mimi but she didn't answer so I left her a message. _Mimi, when you get a chance call me I need to tell you about what happened with Sam, which went great, we kissed but it got all messed up because Jake came over. Call me or ill talk to you tomorrow. _For the first time in a long time my mom and I fell asleep next to each other on the couch. My phone when off early in the morning it woke me and my mom. As I looked for it my mom went to check up on Todd. "Hello?" I said not even looking at who it was. "Jessica can we talk?" Jake asked. "No, I have to get ready bye." I hung up and ran up stairs to take a shower. By the time I was finished my mom had breakfast ready and Sam was waiting for me. "Hey, I thought we were going to meet up at the park?" I asked. "Yeah but I thought you might need a ride so since I have to pick up Jeff and he lives behind you I thought I pick you up to." He said with a smile. "Thanks" I said. As we walked out Jake was standing at the mail box. His brother waved at Sam and Sam waved back that made Jake turn around and he saw us leaving together and like last night wasn't very happy. I smiled waved at his brother and got in the car. We went to pick up Jeff and head to the park. Ever since we were kids we made is a routing to hang out every Sunday at the park. Have some music, play some games and have BBQ. After every one ate we just hang out. Mimi and Jeff were all cute couples and Sam couldn't stop touching. He would pass his hand down my face and then kiss me, give me a hug, or just hold my hand. It was cute I had never been in such a passionate relationship. Well lets face I hadn't been in a relationship in a while, or better ever. Sam was kind, nice, hot, very affectionate. He knew how to make a girl feel special and cared for. Around him I knew I was protected. Every one that was a couple was having a romance time. Jeff with Mimi, Sam with me, Chris with Britney and Bo with Camren. Britney and Camren became good friends with us when we joined cheerleading. Chris and Bo are part of the Football team and Jeff joined Baseball. Sam was the only guy that wasn't part of a team but it wasn't a big deal, we liked having support in the bleachers. "Hey Jake, how's it going long time no see" Chris yelled across the park. Mimi, Jeff, Sam and I looked up. Impossible that after everything I told him yesterday that he is still trying to talk and if he is not he has a lot of nerves to come here acting like everything is ok. This time Sam wasn't worried like he was last night, he was mad. Jeff went to say hi to Jake, more important Jeff and Sam stood in front of Mimi and I. Jake looked at me and then at Mimi, she just smiled nodded and turned away. I didn't look at him, I went and sat the closes bench that we had, Mimi came right behind me. Jeff and Sam sat next to us a few minutes later.

We all talked and decided to leave. As we were collecting our things, Sam left to get the car and Jeff was getting our bags that were at the table where Jake and the others were at. Mimi and I just waited. At that moment that the boys left, Jake came. "Hi Mimi, Hi Jessica" he said "Hi" we said together. "How have you been?" he asked. "Fine" we said. "My mom is having a welcome home party next Saturday, I just wanted to invite you guys" he said. "Well we cant next Saturday we have a game and earlier in the day we are going to the mall with the boys." Mimi answered. "Yeah I saw now you guys have boyfriends that cool. Well if after the game you don't have anything to do you should pass by." He told us. "Yeah ok thanks" Mimi said. I didn't look at him, nor did I talk I looked up and saw Sam parking the car. I got up waved to every one and left, Mimi right behind me. As we were getting in the car Jake yelled "Nice seeing you guys again" non of us answered. Jeff and Sam just nodded and smiled. The whole way to my house every one was quite. Mimi was spending the night, her parents were going out of town for the week and she was staying with me to go to school. We all got off and sat at the porch of my house. Jeff and Mimi were sitting in the chairs and Sam and Me were on the swing. "I cant believe that he showed up after what you told him last night" Mimi said. "Yeah well he has a point to prove." I said "What is it?" Sam asked. "Jake has always been the guy that people can break. He has to be in control of everything and every one around him. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but he has a strong character this isn't the last that we see of him. He's back and for a reason. Just don't know what it is" I said. "I know what its is" my mom said as she was opening the screen door. "Sorry I didn't mean to hear I was just passing by the door and I heard you" my mom said. "Why is he here?" I asked. "He came back because his parents are separating and his dad stayed with the house over there leaving his mom this house. Dan changed collage and start going to one in Taxes and Jake didn't want to leave his mom so when she packed and said she was coming down so did he." My mom told us. "The day he got here he came running over to talk to you but I told him you were out with Sam" she said. "To be honest with you Jess he's back for you and he's not one bit happy that Sam is with you, be careful. Jeff you be careful to." My mom said "Why am not with Jess?" he said. "No but your with his other best friend. He came back hoping that nothing has changed that everything can take off from were it stopped when he left. But seeing how everything is different its not him, Mimi, and Jess its effecting him. Be careful all of you. Jeff, Sam protect the girls." My mom said.

The next morning we left to school non of us said anything. Sam and Jeff were waiting at the parking lot. We all walked into school together but not saying anything. Jeff and I had Science together, we were partners. Mimi had class with Brit and Sam had class with Camren. We all had our phones so we kept in touch if Jeff couldn't answer I would text Mimi or Sam and if I couldn't answer Jeff would. The whole day, up until lunch we were like that. During lunch we were like glue but no had seen Jake any were. The last class we all had it together. So far the day had gone by and nothing, all four of us sat in the back next to each other. Once the classes started it got bad. Jake walked in, "Sorry, I had to get the papers ready to enroll my self back in school." He said. "Not a problem Jake, take a sit any where and lets get started. You'll need to catch up so when you have a chance partner up with some one and have them explain to you everything that you have missed." Mr. Wellington said. He was a lot older then my mom but hes was a nice teacher. Knew everything about history even things that were not part of the subject, he would randomly say facts. We had History together out of all the subjects it had to be history. When Mr. Wellington finished Jake looked at me and I turned and looks at Sam. Sam was just ready to go over and punch Jake in the face. Not that I blame him, Jake is trying really hard to get under his skin and between Sam and I. After that day Jeff and Sam didn't leave us alone for anything. Every weekend we were together. If I spend it at Mimi's they would come early in the morning and leave late at night. On Sundays Sam would drop Jeff and me off at our house.


	11. Chapter 11

Things got tense in school but we worked through it. Every chance that Jake got he would get close to me or Mimi. Jeff and Sam would get so pissed but they couldn't do anything because people didn't know what happen. "Jess, why are you guys so cold with Jake? Wasn't he your best friend or something?" Cam asked "Yeah he was but it's a long story and I cant tell you now. Some other time ok?" I said. It was coming to our 1 month anniversary and I didn't know what to get Sam or where we were going he didn't want to say anything. Jeff was keeping a secret from Mimi to. I had some baby sitting money for when I watch Todd I used that to buy Sam some colon and a card. That night I was ready by 7 o'clock, I heard a knock on the door and ran. "Jake, what are doing here?" I asked. "Wow you look beautiful. So where are we going?" he asked, his eyes were about to come out of his skull. I wasn't even that dressed up, I was only wearing a long summer dress and my hair pulled back. "No where am waiting for Sam" I said. "Why are you giving him the time of day, he's not worth it" he said. "No your not worth it, and if I recall you liked him." I said. "Yeah hint the word liked." He told me. "Look Jake you had your chance and you throw it out the window, that's your problem not mines and you cant keep blaming Sam for the fact that he's something your not" I said "And what is that?" he asked "A good guy" I said. "Sam, hi" I said. Sam was coming up the steps when I noticed him. "Hey Jess, you ready?" he asked. "Yeah let's go, good night Jake" I said over my shoulder as we left.

"What the hell was he doing there?" Sam asked once we got the restaurant "I don't know I thought it was you and I opened and there he was." I said. "Look lets not let him ruin tonight because that is what he wants and its not going to happen." I said. Sam smiled and we were back to us. "I got you something." I said and I took it out of my bag, he looked at me and smiled. "I got you something to but ill give it to you later" he told me. "What is it?" I asked knowing he was going to tell me. He just smiled and opened his gift. "Wow thanks its great." He said and lend in the give me a kiss. We had a nice dinner. Getting ready to leave I see Sam get up "Is everything ok?" I asked, but he just looked at me. He kneeled down on one knee. Holy Jesus Christ he's going to ask me to marry him. No way we are only 17 years old, way to young we cant get married. "Jessica Daniels, I want to promise you right here and now in front of every one that I would protect you, take care of you, and love you until the day you let me. I want to give this promise ring as my affection and devotion to you." He said. Did he just say he loves me? No way. He loves me. "During the time that we have been together you have been so good to me and so kind. I love you and I accept you ring." I said. People clapped and stood up. Women starting crying, wow this moment is the best memory that I have. Sam had a guy come with roses and another take a picture of us. "Wow Sam, thank you it's the best night ever. I wish I had given you something better." I said. "You did" he said I looked at him because he worked during the summer like a farm animal to come and waste the money on some ring. "You accepted the ring" he said "that's good enough for me". I smiled he was so sweet and so detailed.

He walked me to my door. "I had a really good time, I cant believe you did that in front of every one" I said. He smiled "What I cant make public what I feel for you?" he asked with such a huge smile. "Yeah, but god like that? What's next taking a rose from the Garden of Eden?" I asked "Well if that's what you need for me to show you that am not going to hurt you and am not kidding then find ill take it" he said. We were laughing and he was holding me around my waist. Sitting on the swing was Jake. "What the hell man don't you get the hint she doesn't want to talk to you" Sam said. "Let her tell me that" Jake answered. "I did you just don't want to listen. I don't want to talk to you everything I had to say I said that night. There is nothing more to say." I told him. "But there is so much to say. Why wont you listen to me. I have nothing to do with the lie my mom said. She lied to me to. Jessica I haven't stopped think about you, I love you" he said. "You what? You love me? Look you don't know what love is and am sorry but your to late." I told him. He looked at me and saw on my hand the ring. Across his face went so many emotions, anger, sadness, confused. But one thing was for sure he thought I was getting married. "You're not going to get married with him. You two aren't going to be together ill make sure of that." Jake said. "How about I put you in the hospital and we'll see who's going to make sure of what." Sam said. "Jake think what ever you want I don't care. I stop caring what you think and what you did, and what you said a long time ago. Get off my porch." I said. My mom came out "Good night Jake, kids come inside" she said. "Thanks Mrs. Daniels but I have to go its late." Sam said. "Please Sam come inside for a moment" She said. He nodded and come in after me, she didn't come in until she saw that Jake go inside his house. "You better start talking. Who said that your getting married? Are you pregnant?" she asked I figured that the question was coming since I didn't say anything to Jake and she was listening from behind the door. "Mom sit and listen." I said she sat down and I start telling her everything she started to cry when I got to the part where Sam got on his knees and what he said. "Plus mom I've never sleep with any one" I said ending the conversation. Sam looked at me very surprised but it was the truth I have never had a real relationship let alone sleep with any one. I walked Sam out "Am sorry for Jake and my mom. I guess tonight didn't end so good" I said. I felt bad I mean first Sam wasted the money he was saving up from his summer job and got this ring, I got him a crappie colon. Then to top the night off a fight with Jake and a outburst with my mom about getting married. "Everything is fine Jess, why didn't you tell Jake that it was a promise ring not a marriage ring?" he asked. "I don't know I guess because am hoping that the ring will help him take grasp of the fact that am not his and am not going to be" I said. He smiled at me, his smile made me feel like everything was right again. I loved it. "If the ring doesn't, I will." He said was he chuckled. I smiled gave him a kiss and whispered good night. "Call me when you get home so I know your safe." I said he nodded blow me a kiss and left.

That week in school it was a little tense in a few classes. But after 3 weeks Jake laid off, he stopped trying to talk to me and Mimi, he kept his distance. Things started to get back to normal just with Jake around. My mom had to go on a business trip. She got a new job as the vice-president of a whole sale company, she had to travel a lot to different places for the things they sold making deals with companies if they invest in the company how their money would go up and the profit they would make. The first few trips was just weekend things not to far. This time they wanted her to go California it was going to be about a week maybe two. Todd was going to stay with his friend from school and I was going to stay at home with Mimi. David and Tom were going to check up on us every day. It was the first time we were actually going to be home alone. I could have a huge party but since it was Blue Mountain and what ever we did would get back to my mom in less then 10 minutes I decided to just keep it PG going out with the guys. The first weekend that my mom was gone we did go out a lot. Friday we had a game, Saturday we went to the movies with the guys and Sunday of course the park. But the following weekend we stayed at home.

Friday after practice we came home, got changed and went to Jeff's pool. "So Sam your going to leave Jessica?" Jeff asked in a not so funny joke voice. "No, why do you ask?" he asked "Well Jake is back and your going to start working which means that your not going to be around that much and he can just go in" he said "Sam doesn't have to worry about that. I'm not interested in Jake, he was my past and Sam is my future. Plus if am going to leave Sam for some one else it would be Paul Walker, Robert Pattinson or Alex Pettyfer but Jake Goodfell no way." I said with a laugh. "Which means that he has nothing to worry about because neither of those 3 guys will come to our small town. So Sam your safe" Mimi said. We left the pool pretty late but we had fun. Sam was going to start a job his mom started working after his dad got send to Montana for down sizing. Her hours got cut and the bills were coming on strong. It was something temporary, two and three days a week. He asked Mrs. Rodriguez to give him the hours while I was at practice. We got out of school around 2:30pm and I left practice around 5:30 almost 6 o'clock Monday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's. Two Fridays a month we had games. Towards the end of the year the football team would have a chance to go against the champion and make it to the play off's hopefully we can get there. That means team and cheerleader gets to go to Orlando, FL. Next year for the senior surprise they were giving up a trip to Hollywood. Half of the ticket and the hotel the school paid for it and the other half of the ticked along with food we had to pay for it. Sam's parents were saving up for his so that he can go. My mom had the money put aside. Mimi and Jeff didn't have to worry their parents had everything for them. For at least we knew that all 4 of us were going on the senior trip next year. Now that Sam was working he was more tired then usual but it didn't stop him from coming over after work to pick us up. We had the weekend and the times that we were able to get out of practice early I would go walking to the printing store to help him out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Mrs. Rodriguez, how's the store treating you?" I asked as I walked in. "Fine Jess thanks for asking. Sam is in the back." She told me. I walked to the back and Sam was finishing some prints. "Hi." I said and I smiled. He looked at me and I noticed something was wrong, "Is everything ok?" I asked. "Yeah everything is fine, I just need to ask you something. Last night after I dropped you off at home what did you do?" he said "I went inside showered and started to do my homework for English. Why?" I asked and out of his pocket he took out a picture with some thing written in the back and gave it to me. It was a picture of me and a guy that looked a lot like Jake kissing, in the back it said. "Know what she does when our not around". I cant believe this some one was trying to make it seen like I was cheating on Sam. "You don't believe this do you?" I asked. "I don't want to but in the picture you wearing what you had on yesterday. So tell me what should I believe." He said. I looked at the picture, Jake was smart with computers he knew how to paste pictures together and make it look like if it was real. "Sam look at this picture remember when you were getting out of the car you said that the number on my house was tilted and I was standing on the curve, you were on the street and I turned looked at it and said I would fix it. Then we kissed and you walked me to the door. What did do when I got to the porch?" I asked. "You fixed the number" he said "Look at the number" I said "Its tilted, so the picture is you and me but I wasn't wearing that" he said "No you weren't and look in the corner, there is a small image as if there is something missing there. The car. The person that did this took off the car from the picture and changed what you had on to make it look like a different guy." I said "Am sorry Jess I didn't mean to" he said "No problem I would have acted the same way in your shoes" I told him. His shift was over and we walked out together. To our luck Jake was across the street looking at us, in front of him we took the picture, ripped it up and throw it away. I saw in Jake's face that he couldn't believe that we did "bet he thought that we would be fight right and separating" I said. "Yeah well with a smart person like you I think he needs to work a little harder." He said.

At the game that we had the afternoon I saw Jake confront Sam. "Look stay away from Jessica, she's doing a petty work with you ok. She's not going to last long with you and her mom wont let her date you." Jake said. I run up the bleachers to stop them. "You look Jake she doesn't want to talk to you. You messed up with all the crap you did, all the lies and lets not forget the list you made freshmen year." Sam said "You told her about that you a jerk" Jake said and punched Sam in the face. Sam got up bleeding from his lip and pushed Jake, ran to where he was and punched him a few times. Jeff and a few other guys ran to pull them apart. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked as I ran up the stairs "Sam you bleeding lets go in the locker room so I can get the first aid kit" I said "yeah you treat him, what about me I'm bleeding more them him" Jake said "Yeah tell your leach of a mother to check that out" I said. He shock off the guys that were holding him and came at Sam again, the only problem being that I was standing right in front of him. Jake ran in with a punch and hit me on the side of my head, I fell and got a massive headache that it felt like the New Orland's band was in head. "Jess are you ok?" Sam asked "Ouch that hurts, tell the band to stop playing." I said. "There is no band playing Jess" Mimi told me. The rest of the game was a blur I couldn't make sense of it until Mimi called me the next day to tell me what happened. "Jake punched me?" I asked "Yeah and hard he was going for Sam but he hit you instead" she said. "No wonder Sam was mad when he called me earlier today to see how I was doing" I said "Sam was going to throw Jake off the top of the bleachers if Jeff didn't stop him." She told me. Damn what drama, we lost the game, there was a fight, I got punched, and I can't remember anything.


	13. Chapter 13

School was already coming to an end. We didn't win the Play off's actually we didn't even get close, the last 3 games we lost. We had fun almost every one in the squad had a boyfriend. After every game we would all go to the bowling place to hang out and eat. I was 17 years old already. Jeff was the only one that was 18, he was held back in middle school. Summer was coming and we were all going to Sam's dad's house in Montana for the summer it is going to be great. His dad got a ranch with horses and everything. Mimi with her family and Me with my family and Jeff went for Spring break and it was great we all loved it. The house was so big, Mimi and I shared a room with my mom right next door. Sam and Jeff shared a room. We spend the majority of the days ride horses and swimming in the lake. Todd was going to a summer camp that he has been dying to go ever since Jasmine told him about it. Mrs. Rodriguez was going to pick him up the after school finishes so that they can get there early. Mimi and I had our things packed from a week ago. The last day of school Brit had a party every one in school was invited. Early that day Sam came to my house before heading home to pick up the bags. Mimi and her family dropped off their bags 2 days ago so that tomorrow they just had to go straight to the air port and their bags would be checked out already. I was taking a shower so my mom helped him. "Mrs. Daniels can you please let Jessica know that Jeff is going to pass by to pick her up for the party, I have to help my mom finish packing and they ill head over. I'll be getting there a little late but I'll be there." He said. "Sure that's not a problem ill tell her have a good time and take care of my girl" she told him. He smiled and nodded. When my mom told me that Jeff was coming he was already parked outside. "Have fun and tell Sam not to bring you home to late you need to sleep tomorrow we get up early for the airport." She said. "Yes mom ill tell him" I answered. We left for the party, when we got there people were expecting me to come with Sam and I entered with Jeff a few strange looks came our way but then Mimi came and gave him a kiss and said hi. The people calmed down.

Every one asked me where Sam was and I would just say that he would be there soon. I sat down at a tiki bar that Brit had, Camren and Chris were sitting there already and at the end was Jake with a girl from our history class. "Hey Jess, where's your better half?" Chris asked. Jake turned to look at me. "He's helping his mom finish packing and then he's heading over" I said. "Packing? For what?" Camren asked "For the trip to Montana we are going to visit his dad and spend the summer there. Don't you remember that we went there for spring break?" I said "Oh that's right you did but the whole family went right? This time its just you or the whole family again?" She asked. I saw Jake looking at me with such anger it was funny. I wasn't able to get back at him for the picture he send Sam so I thought that I might have some fun now. "Yeah the whole family is going but them my mom and Mimi's parents are going for like 2 weeks to Hollywood so we are going to have the house to our selves for that time." I said and smiled at Camren. She knew what I was doing and she gave a look at Chris that he understood it to. "Well am going to have to talk to my boy when he gets here because he's going to have to be delicate with you. You bruise easily." He said laughing. "Oh my god Chris your making me blush shut up nothing like that is going to happen." I said. "Look Jess you and Sam have been dating a long time almost the whole year. When is going to happen? When you get married? Have you guys even talked about what's going to happen when senior year ends." He asked. "Actually we have. His dad is going to get us a part time job at the company he works at while we study. He wants to go into Journalism and I want to get my AA in teaching." I said. "Wow never mind, you people are going to be high school sweethearts" he said. "Look here comes Sam" he said "No am not looking because it's a joke I know you." I said.

We all laughed and then Jake got up and left that made us laugh even harder. I turned and Sam was just coming in, he was saying hi to Jeff and the other guys. Damn Chris was right am never going to hear the end of it now. He had on a regular t-shirt with some jeans and a pair of tennis. He saw me and smiled I had to tell him what we said it was funny. He said hi to Brit and Mimi on the way to where I was. He gave me a kiss and then said hi to Cam and Chris. We started telling him what happened he started laughing. When Cam and Chris left he sat down next time. "Jess why did you guys do that?" he asked. "Well I remembered that I hadn't gotten him back for sending you the picture so I thought since he was listening so closely to the conversation to make its something worth listening." I said and smiled. "That's true" he said and kissed me. The rest of the night we were dancing every one was basically dressed the same a few girls in skirts, shorts, or fisher men's. Shirts were all different tank tops and sandals. The boys were all jeans or shorts and a regular shit with tennis. We all left early Mimi was staying at my house and Jeff was staying at Sam's. The next morning we got up pretty early, we had a long drive to Ripley's Airport. Mrs. Carter and my mom left earlier to have the tickets ready. Sam and Jeff came to get us and Mimi's parents were meeting us up there. When we got there all the bags where checked out and the only thing missing was our purses. Mimi's parents got there a few minutes after us. The airplane ride didn't take that long, well all of us fell asleep so that could be why it didn't last so long. Sam's dad was waiting for us at the airport. When we got to his house we all went straight to drop our bags on the room and go riding. My mom called us to tell us that dinner was ready around 7:30pm and came in after that we didn't go out we all just crashed in the couch watching movies. "Kids, wake up" Mr. Carter called we started to wake up "Dad, what time is it?" Sam asked "Its 6:30am we have a surprise for you guys hurry and put your shoes on." He said. We all looked at each other and did as he said, then he took us out to the barn. One of the horses was pregnant but we thought she had more time. James went out to check on the horses and saw her laying. James takes care of the horses and the stables. He woke up kind of early and found her. "Oh my god wow, he's beautiful" Mimi said. We all got together and took a picture with the new mom and her baby. Later that day I send Cam and Brit some pictures that we took while we were out riding yesterday and of the new baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Cam send me an email that I just had to share with Mimi. "Mimi read this, Cam send it to last night. _Hey guys I hope your having fun, cant wait for you to get back. We miss you. Yesterday Brit had a party and Jake went with that girl from English Stephanie I think. Well I had printed out the pictures you send me and in one of the pictures I guess that Mimi took of Jeff. Sam and you come out kissing in the back. I didn't notice until he said something about. He was all mad the rest of the night. He was telling people that he was over you and that he didn't care who you dated that was your problem not his. The he started tell people that he had slept with you which is what he wanted before leaving and that you told him that you loved him and send you to tell that's why you were so broken during the time he was gone. People asked me and I told them that he lied and his mom lied, that's why you hurt because you considered him your best friend for him to back stab you the way he did but that you never slept with him. That you V card was going to be given to some one you love and that loves you and on your wedding night. Well I don't want to mess up your vacation. Keep sending me pictures I love rubbing it in his face. Love you guys Cam._ "He's tell people that he slept with you?" she asked "Yeah but I don't care he's a scum bag any ways" I said. Sam and Jeff came in asking if everything was ok. "Yeah everything is fine just reading an email that Cam send" I said. "How's everything over there?" Jeff asked "Its good Brit doing parties like always nothing new" Mimi said. Now we didn't like to lie to the guys but we just couldn't tell them and have them mad the rest of the trip or bringing it up while our parents were around. After we got back Mimi was going to talk to her parents and I was going to talk to my mom and the guys were going to be left for last.

My mom told us that she had to go to Hollywood for a week something about work and that Mimi's parents and Sam's mom was going to join her. "Its only going to be a week please behave and don't drive Mr. Carter crazy." My mom said. Mr. Carter still worked during the day but by 6 o'clock he was already home so we promised to help him out. Mimi and I would take turns cooking and the boys would help us. That Monday they left. We had 3 weeks of summer vacation left. The last week we were going to go home so that we can settle into our houses and just relax the rest of the summer. Cam emailed me that they cant wait for us to get back. "Mimi what should I make for dinner tonight?" I asked her. "Well lets make some fried chicken with mash potatoes and country veggie's every one will love it." She said. So we got started by the time Mr. Carter got home the boys had set the table and I was pulling the veggies out of the pot to add some salt and butter. "Wow, its smells great in here. What's cooking?" he asked. Sam laughed. "Dad Jessica cooked she made chicken and potatoes and veggies." He said with a smile. "Wow, Sam she's a keeper lets hope you get to be the first and last guy in her life that way you already know she can cook." He said laughing. We all laughed "Don't worry dad am holding on to her until she gets tired of me and throws me away" Sam said and he looked at me. I started to blush "Ok come on lets eat." I said. Dinner was quite every one was hungry. "So what did you kids do today?" Mr. Carter asked. "Well we went riding, then hung out at the lake for a bit and then came home and stayed here." Sam told him. "That's great" he said.

After dinner we were going to watch a movie, but Jeff went to shower and Mimi started to fall sleep so she left up stairs. Sam and I stayed watching the movie, we had already seen it but it was good so we watched it again. "Did you have fun?" Sam asked. "Yeah this place is great and it's so beautiful." I said. "Sorry about the comment my dad made earlier" he said. "Don't worry my mom would have said something along those lines if she was here." I told him. We sat in silence for a few minutes "Well I know we are still young and people would think that we are crazy but I wouldn't mind getting married to you when senior year ends" he said. I looked up at him to see if he was joking but he wasn't even looking at me he was looking at his hand that were folded on his lap. "Sam are you serious?" I asked "Yes, like a heart attack" he said. "Well is this your way of asking me or are you commenting on it to see what I would say?" I asked. "A little of both" he answered then he looked at me. "Sam I would love to." I said and then he kissed me. Mimi, Jeff and his dad came down clapping. Oh my god they knew. I hate them. My mom and the other parents got back and we told them what happened. "Oh my god, thank god. You see I told you she would say yes, my daughter is crazy for you" my mom said as she gave Sam a hug. Every one knew, well that saves me the hassle of telling them, now we just got to tell people at home. "Guys let me give you a piece of advice, don't tell any one from school or at home yet." Mrs. Carter said. "Why?" Sam asked. "Up until now everything is fine with Jake, he's laid off but when this gets out I don't think he's going to take it so good." She said. "Well mom we just emailed one of our friends there and by now more then half the school should know." He told her. "Well then when we get home we are all going to have to keep a close watch for him because he's not going to rest until you guys are separate" she said. In a way she's right he won't. The week that we got back all of our phones had messages from people about us getting married that they couldn't believe it, cognates. No one had anything from Jake, I thought maybe on my phone I would have a message but nothing, it was quite.

The next Monday school started. Sam picked me up and we met Mimi and Jeff in the parking lot. "Oh my god you guys are getting married that's great, you have to let me through you a party" Cam said. "No its ok for right now we don't want a party." I said. We went to the hall and got our classes. Mimi and I had English and Science together, History I had Sam and Math I had with Jeff. My last class I didn't have any one I knew not at that moment. Sam only had 3 classes because we got out for work. He asked Mrs. Rodriguez to give him a few more hours so this time he would go in after lunch and then get out after cheerleading practice was over. Our first class was Science with Mr. Diaz, he was semi old, about my moms age, no kids and wasn't married. He might be a good match for my mom. Nice guy, good looking, blond hair, green eyes and not so bad body. My new project for this year. Mimi and Cam were in the class as well. Next I had Math with Jeff, we sat next to each other but in that class we had Jake. He sat in the row next to me but 3 chairs to the front. Ever chance he got he would look back to me I just kept my eyes on the teacher. By lunch time we were all talking about who we had and what teacher. When the bell rang Sam got up to walk me to class. "No ill walk you because if you walk me you'll get there late and I don't want to hear Mrs. Rodriguez later." I said. "Ok." He said. We walked to the parking lot laughing and talking, when we got to his car we got quiet. "Well Jess ill pick you up after practice." He said and then lend in for a kiss. I moved closer and gave him a kiss, he wrapped his arms around me. His kiss was so passionate and so delicious that I got weak again. He pulled away for a moment and laughed. "If you keep fainting we are going to have to take you to see a doctor." He said. Oh my god he noticed. "Sorry but your kisses make me weak at the knees." I said as I blushed. "Well yours makes me forget where we are." He said with a smile and then leaded in again for another kiss. Just as passionate and just as good as the first one. We stepped away and he got into the car and left. I go to class late but Mrs. Campos didn't mind it was a elective any ways. I picked home ach, mines well eat at the end of the day. After school Mimi, Brit, Cam and I met in the bathroom to change for practice. This year the try outs were held the weekend before class started. "Mimi am going to tell Sam about the email Cam send while we were in Montana" I said "Are you sure? I mean I know I should tell Jeff to but I don't want them to get into another fight." She said "Neither do I but I rather he hear it from me then from some one else and then we will get in trouble." I said. "Lets go to practice, those new girls need to learn the steps before the game" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

There was only 4 new girls but they were good. Practice ended kind of late, Sam and Jeff were waiting for us. "You guys look like something a bull stepped on" Jeff said. "Yeah well you would to if you had to do everything we did." Mimi said. "What did you?" Sam asked as I got close to him to give him a hug and a kiss. "Don't ask, just remembering makes me more tired" I said. "I just want to go home and rest" I said. "Not a problem lets take you home" Sam said. I got home and went straight to the shower and right into bed. I checked my phone and I had 3 messages. Two from Sam and one from Jake. I answered Sam and I told him that Jake messaged me, he told me not to answer to leave it to him. "Sam there's something I haven't told you." I said, am kind of scared to tell him I don't know how he is going to take it. Well I do but it wont be pretty. "Tell me, what's up?" he said. "Well when we were at your dads house I got an email from Cam, I'll email it to you if you want to see it. There was a few things going on, I didn't like or well I don't but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get mad even though I know your going to get mad now." I said "Jess tell me because am getting some ideas and I don't like it." He said "Well she emailed me telling me that Brit was having parties and that at a party Jake was there and he was telling people things." I said "So far am not liking it, What things?" he asked "Well things like he was over me, he didn't care who I date, that was my problem, that all he wanted before leaving was the sleep with me and he got it, I told him I loved him and be blow me off that's why I was all broken." I said there was silence and I could hear him breathing hard. "Sam?" I asked "Yes" he said "Are you ok?" I asked. "No, he's going to hear me tomorrow. How the hell does he have the balls to tell people that. Is he crazy? Am going to show him how to respect women." He said "Sam, please don't I don't want you to get in trouble." I said "Jess don't ask me that please. He has to learn" he said "And he will but please don't do anything, for me , I ask you" I said "Fine but if he crosses the line one more time am going to turn him into a bean bag." He said. We talked a little longer and then hung up.

The rest of the week was the same Sam took me home we talked for about on hour and then went to bed. Cheerleading was killing us. Saturday I slept in, when I got up I didn't find any one just a note on the fridge. _Jessica, got called into work for a emergency. Todd is at Mrs. Rodriguez house if you need anything call my office. Sam called he said he would pass by later and Mimi said to call her when you got a chance. Love you, Mom._ Ok so am home alone. I called Mimi but she had gone out with Jeff. I called Sam but he didn't answer, I called his house and his mom said he was in the shower. "Ok Mrs. Carter can you please tell him I called, Thank you" and hung up. No one answered. I went to fix my bed and I heard a knock on the door. "Am coming" I said and God who can it be. "Hi Jessica can we talk." Mrs. Goodfell asked. "Sure come in" I said "No out side is fine" she told me. We sat in the chairs on my porch. "How can I help you Mrs. Goodfell." I said "Well Jessica I wanted to talk to you about a few things that have been going on that my son has shared with me." She said. "Well I still don't understand how I can be of any help, but ok am listening" I said. "Jessica, my son has been in love with you ever since you were kids. He had a hard time getting use to Taxes because he didn't want to be there. I told him not to tell you about the move until he was sure what he was going to say. Then to come back and find out that you are dating one of his good friends isn't what he expected to find. He was hoping that you had forgive him not forgotten him" Mrs. Goodfell said. She had no idea what she was talking about. "Mrs. Goodfell am sorry that your son feels that way but it has been made very clear that you nor him can be trusted you lied to my mom. Then you came and lied to me. My opinion about both of you is at street level and there is nothing you can do to change it. Jake made the mistake in waiting to tell me at the last minute but that was his choice, I started dating Sam a year after Jake left because I was deeply hurt." I said "Not deep enough" she said. "Look if you came here to insult me or try to make me feel bad about what your son is going through its not going to happen. I stopped feeling bad for him a long time ago. Did you know that he edited a picture and send it to Sam to make it look like I was cheating on him?" I said " Jessica my son is in trouble and your going to fix it, like it or not" she told me "am going to tell you what I told your son the last I he was standing in front of me. Get off my porch" I said and walked in side. Your going to fix it what the hell is wrong with that lady. Going up stairs I heard a knock. If its Jake or his mom I will blow. "What the hell do you want?" I said yelling. "Is everything ok?" Sam asked. "Oh am sorry yeah am fine." I said. He came and I told him everything that happened. "Is that lady crazy or something?" he asked "Yeah I think so" I said. The rest of the day went by smooth my mom got home with Todd, Sam stayed for dinner and then we left to the movies. Sam and I hadn't had alone time in a while. "It's nice to be out just us two" I said "Yeah it is, I thought it was going to take another year for us to go out again." He said laughing.

We were parked at the top of a hill near the town trying to get away from all the people for a bit. "Well the sky is open, the stars and the moon are out. What do you want to talk about?" he asked. I looked at him really I didn't want to talk I just wanted him to hold me and hug me. "Well we can talk about something, I just don't know what to talk about." I said. He smiled at me and lend in to kiss me. Thank god he got the idea. We kissed it was like the first time, thank god I was sitting down because this time for sure I would have had to go to the hospital. My mind was black all I could see was Sam and I. There was no stars or moon or anything. I drifted off on a cloud and there was nothing and no one stopping me from this kiss. We got passionate my lips asked for more as did his. My body wants to be wrapped up with his. There was defiantly some love showing there, he has never kissed me like that before. He pulled away "Ok, Ok its getting hot in here and my body cant stand it." He said. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Why did he pull away? "No you were doing everything right, my body works different from yours when mines get excited you can tell and I mean you can physically see" he said. I knew what he was getting at but it was funny hearing him try to explain it. "Ok if you want you can drop me off at home" I said. "No. I'll be fine just give me a few minutes to collect my self." He said. "Why did you kiss me like that?" I asked "What do you mean? How did I kiss you?" he asked "Well besides the fact that you had me weak again, you kissed me that there was so much passion but kindness and so much love" I said. Just remembering the kiss made me weak. "Jess you deserve all of that. Kindness, passion, love. Caring, pampering. If you let me ill give you that with a kiss, a hug or a touch" he said. He smiled because he saw me blushing. "You know that your smile is super hot" I told him. "And your eyes are so amazing I can lost in them and not care were we are." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the night we talked and then kissed. When I got home my lips were red, my mom just smiled and nodded her head. We had one month till prom, this year they picked Wish upon a star as theme. During lunch Sam came to were I was and gave me a folded paper. "What is this?" I asked "Open it" he said Mimi and Jeff were looking at me they wanted to know what it was to. "Ahh! You bought the prom tickets" I yelled. "Yeah it took me forever the line was super long but I got them." He said. Jeff had gotten his last week, he left class early to be the first in line. "That's great now we all have tickets" Mimi said "Time to go shopping for the perfect dress" I said. That weekend our moms took us dress shopping at Ripley and the boys went to get their tux. Sam and I picked a baby blue color so that we can match, Mimi and Jeff picked red. "Wow I cant believe that we found our dress so fast" I said "Yeah and the guys got the tux everything is done." Mimi told me. Now all that's missing is if we are going to have a limo or not. Remember that its going to be at some hotel in Ripley and my mom already got the room for us. Well she got us separate rooms." She told me. Why did her mom get us separate rooms? I know that Mimi has been with a guy but I didn't think her mom knew. "Why separate?" I asked. "Well you can have romantic time with your guy and I can have time with mine." She said. "Mimi you know nothing is going to happen." I told her. "Yes Jessica we know that you are going to wait until your married" she said. "God, poor Sam". The night of prom my mom talked to me about "the birds and the bees" interesting conversation but I didn't need so much details. "Mom please! Don't worry am going to be fine. Sam is a complete gentlemen" I said "Yes I know but honey when the bottom pops to say hello the top doesn't think" she said. I came to the conclusion of what she was getting at but I didn't say anything I nodded to make her feel better.

The guys came and boy did they look hot, both were in a black tux with the vest in the colors we picked and the ties. Mimi's dress was red with silver décor around the neck, spaghetti straps and the back went chris cross. My dress was baby blue, it tied around the neck and from the bottom of my bra down it had like a over lace that was see through with glitter on it. "Wow Mimi you look beautiful" Jeff said. "Thank you, You look handsome as well" she said. "Jessica you look amazing, no one can bet you tonight" Sam said. "Thank you, You look pretty out of this world to." I said with a smile. When we got to prom Cam and Brit already had our table. I went to the bathroom about twice, I was drinking to much punch. By the third time I ran into Jake. "Hi Jessica, you look nice" he said. "Thank you, excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" I said "Jessica we haven't really talked and I wanted to make sure everything is ok between us" he said "Jake, let me tell you that after the conversation your mother had with me I want nothing to do with you or her. No communications no nothing. Is everything fine? No its not. Am I mad at you? No am not. Do I had anything against you? No I don't. Did I answer all your questions?" I asked. "Yes you did" he said "Good now am going to the bathroom because my boyfriend is waiting for me to dance" I said and walked away.

God leave it up to Jake to get me all worked up, I have to calm down because if Sam sees me this way he's going to get mad and go bet him down. I took longer in the bathroom, by the time I got back Sam asked me why I took so long "There was a lot of girls in there" I said with a side smile. Mimi knew something else happened but she didn't say anything. Prom was almost over, Sam and Jeff ran to the stage. "Hi senior class. Is every one having a good time?" Jeff asked every one screamed. "What the feathers are they doing?" I asked "God only knows" Mimi said. "Now as you know me and my boy Sam are dating the hottest girls in school Miss. Mimi DePaul and Miss. Jessica Daniels. Now we have a gift for our girls" Jeff looked at Sam and he pulls a cord that brought down a curtain. There was a huge teddy bear holding a vase full of red roses. We ran up there and gave then a hug and kiss. "Oh my god how the hell did you guys do this?" Mimi asked "Believe me it was hard keeping it from you but we tried hard" Jeff said. I went up to the flowers that Sam got me but in the middle of the flowers was a black box. I took it out and looked at Sam, he grabbed it and open it. Jeff put the mice next to his mouth. "Jessica Daniels here in front of Blue Mountain High I want to ask you. Would you marry me?" he asked. "YES!" I said and the whole school cheered. Prom was over and now Sam wasn't my boyfriend, he was my future husband.

Mimi had a room in the same floor as I did but to the opposite side. When we got out of the elevator there was a path of rose peddles leading both ways, we looked at the guys and they just smiled. "Have fun" I said "Take care" she told me and we started going to our rooms. When I go to my room there was candles lit every where roses in every corner. Rose peddles in a heart shape on the bed. "Oh my god, I can't believe that you went through all this trouble just from some senior prom." I said. "Its not some prom if am spending it with you." He said. I didn't look at the ring earlier but I was looking at it now. "Sam this ring is bigger then the promise one. How the hell did you get the money?" I asked "I was saving and Mrs. Diaz had set it aside for me a while back, my dad was helping me pay for it, but when I got a job I finished it." He said. "But it's to much money I was fine with the promise one and your mom needs the money" I said. "Your keeping it" he said. I smiled at him and nodded. "Am going to change." He said. And gave me a kiss on my forehead. Can this night get any better. Sam came out he was in shorts and with out a shirt. Damn it can, I had the most hottest guy in school and the most wonderful boyfriend in town. I turned to look at him and did he look hot, nice body 6 pack. I got close to him and he looked at me like if I was doing something wrong. "Jess you ok?" he asked "yeah am fine" I said. I went and kissed him. "Jess, come one please I don't want you to be pressured by anything I know its important to you to go into marriage pure." He said " I know but if am getting married to you, I don't think it would be a problem. Am not pressured by anyone. I just don't want you to leave me." I said while looking down. "Who said I would leave you if we didn't sleep together?" he asked "Everyone" I told him "Forget everyone ok? This is you and me. Am not going to leave you unless you ask me to." He said "Am not going to. I want you be the first and last guy I sleep with" I said "Then I will be" he said. We started kissing and took off from were we left off that night in the car but this time I didn't let him stop. His hands would slowly move up and down my back. He kissed my neck, slowly taking off my dress. My body screamed for his. We moved slowly to the bed, he laid me down and every inch of my body felt his hands and lips and body. That night was a dream come true.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning we woke up hugging each other. "Good morning Jess, want me to order room service?" he asked. I turned to him and nodded. He turned to the phone called the front desk and asked for them to bring up two breakfast. "Am going to shower and get ready for the pool" I said. "Ok, ill go in when your done" he told me as he was hanging up the phone. "You can join me if you want." I said he smiled and walked in after me. We all spend the rest of the afternoon in the pool with Mimi, Jeff, Bo, Chris, Brit and Cam. That night we watched movies and enjoyed each others bodies again it was great. I knew right then and there that Sam was the guy for and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Jeff and Sam went to go get the car the next morning while Mimi and I packed. "So man how did everything go?" Jeff asked. "It was good, I knew from the moment that I met Jessica that I wanted her to be my wife but now am more convince then ever. Jessica Daniels is going to be my wife and I could never be happier. I love her. How did it go for you?" Sam asked "Good, really good I think Mimi could be the one also" he said. Back at the room we were packing. "So… did you have fun?" Mimi asked. "Yes I did, prom was great and Sam has been amazing" I said. "Did you do it?" she asked "Mimi, that's non of your business." I said "You didn't? Are you serious? Bro Sam is going to drop you like a bag of potatoes" she told me. Let her think whatever she wanted. Sam and I knew what happened between us and we knew what we feel for each other is true. "Mimi, Sam is not going to leave me." I said and smiled. "Oh my god you did it, tell me all about it" she said "No, that stay privet ok. Did you and Jeff connect?" I asked trying to chance the subject. "You know we did and the man is a animal god I was begging for more after." She told me "Ok like I said to my mom keep the details to your self." I told her, she laughed and then the guys walked in. "Your ready?" Sam asked. "Yeah everything is packed and we are out" I said "ok we already check out." He said.

When we go home my mom asked me how everything went. "Mom its was amazing. The décor in the banquet hall was great they really went all out. We took that picture in the front so Sam is going to buy it so that you have one." I said "Jess he's been wasting a lot of money on you" she said. "I know and I told him not to but he says that as long as he could he would." I said. "Well not all girls are as lucky as you, so he's a keeper" she said. "How did Mimi enjoy her self?" she asked. "Well mom you know Mimi, she's has always had great silent language with guys." I said smiling, my mom know that she had slept with guys. I mean she had a few boyfriends before Jeff worked up the nerves to ask her. She was 15 when it happened, but Jeff liked her just the way she is, hopefully Jeff can make her settle down and stop thinking with her friend. "Yeah she's been really good at that language. How did it go for you? Did you learn that language yet?" she asked. Now my mom is cool but I don't know how cool she would be to know that Sam Carter deflowered her daughter but I had to tell her any ways. "Yeah I did" I said. "Really? Ok tell me about it." She said. "Now mom I didn't want to have this conversation with Mimi and I really don't want to have it with you. Its privet and I would like for it to be kept that way. Please!" I told her "Please one little thing about last night. Was he good?" she asked. "Mom, please." I said but her face was priceless that I had to tell her something. "Fine, when we kissed before the whole night happened he was delicate and so passionate and so caring that I got weak at the knees, I mean everything he felt I could feel through his kiss it was amazing." I said. She respected the fact that I didn't want to say anything else, I mean I have never given her any reason to not trust me. People in school noticed something different about me, Mimi said that when my little friend for discovered my hips got wider and I would walk differently, but Sam said I looked the same. We wanted for it to happen again but we were not going to disrespect our parents and do it at our house and I was not going to be street trash and do it in the hill or a bush. So we waited when ever it happened we would be happy. Our relationship grow from that night, we were more closer and people can tell that this wasn't a high school romance it was something for the long run.

My birthday was coming up and I was turning 18, I was the last one in the group. I told them that I wanted to go dancing at this new place that opened up in Ripley's. My mom helped me out and got me a hotel room. Mimi's mom was going to do the same but Jeff had it taken care of. Brit, Chris, Cam and Bo all sleep in a room together. My mom had got me a room thinking that Sam was going to be with me but he couldn't come. After we all got tired of dancing we left to the rooms. Going up stairs I noticed that my door was opened half way. Who the hell is in the room? If it was Jake I was going to call the police. Mimi and Jeff had a room but in a different floor, so did the others. I walked slowly over and pushed the door open. "Hello? Is any one there?" I asked. Come on Jessica no is going to answer and if there is some one there just turn around and run. I kept going inside, there was something on the bed, a box. Maybe it's a boom, or a stupid prank from the guys for my birthday. "What is this?" I asked. There was a card. _Happy Birthday Beautiful, sorry I couldn't be there ill make it up to you. Hope this gift makes up for it. I wish I could be there to hug and kiss you. Love Always Sam._ It's from Sam, how cute. He has to stop wasting money on me and am going to tell him. I opened the box but there was nothing there just another card. _Sorry I didn't know what to get you. Open your closet and find out what I finally picked. Sam._ My closet? Now this is strange I went and opened the closet, but I didn't see anything there. "There is nothing here, What the hell is wrong with this man" I said and I turned to walk away out of the corner of my eye I saw some one coming out of the closet. "SAM!" I yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it." I said "No I could but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you to have time with your friends, give them you undivided attention. Then I wanted to have you all to my self after." He said. "God, I love you. You're the best." I said and gave him a kiss. That night was our night we loved each other like if it was the first time. So much passion, so much love, so much heat. We had about 3 breaks. We went and would try to just lay next to each other but then he would get up to go wash his face and I would push him back on the bed and we would start all over again. The last time I went to go shower and he joined. My birthday ended amazing. The next morning when we walked down stairs every one was surprise to see Sam. "He came last night to surprise me" I said. Every one smiled and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

After going home my mom went to the store to buy some food, people were coming over to celebrate my birthday. I was in the kitchen when I heard a loud knock on the door, it was like if some one was trying to break the door down. "Excuse me can I help you?" I said "What the hell, you turned in a tramp now." Jake said. "What?" I asked. "You sleep with Sam last night. How could you, your suppose to wait until marriage, until you find the one you love." He said. "I did find the one I love, its Sam." I said "Yeah well how about marriage, I bet your mom wouldn't like this one bit. Doing it all over town." He said now he was getting me mad. "Look Jake it's non of your business what I do or don't do. Am not doing anything all over town and How do you know that Sam was with me last night?" I asked. "Well…. I was renting a room in the same floor and when I walked out to get some ice I saw him walk in and then a few moments later you walked in and non of you left until the next morning." He said. "Oh ok, your spying on me? Sam is going to be my husband and thing's like this happen. We slept in the same bed, big deal and my mom knows. I have to go every time I see you my day gets bad and I have to get ready for the BBQ today. Bye" I said "Your not going to get rid of me that easy I laid off thinking that you would come to your senesce but you didn't. Am not going to let you marry him." He told me. "Jake there is nothing you can do about it." I said and then I closed the door. The BBQ was great people had so much fun. Later that night my mom went to the mail, she forgot to get it earlier today, when she came in her face was serious. "Mom is everything ok?" I asked. "Jess I want you to pack your things." She said "Why?" I asked. She showed me a letter. _Separate you daughter from the Carter boy or they will get hurt._ "Mom your not going to listen to this?" I asked "Jessica who can it be? You and Sam have to get out of town." She said. "Mom its Jake he's trying to scare us and if we panic and start running then he gets what he wants. Am not going to miss school and Sam cant miss work, him mom and him need the money." I said. "Jessica please." She said "No mom and don't tell any one about this, not even Sam." I said. The next day was Sunday we had to go to the park but my mom didn't want me to leave the house and I had to go because I knew that Jake was going to be there and I needed to show him that I was not leaving.

"Hey Jess, Hey Sam" Cam said was we got to the table. Jake looked surprise to see us. "Hi" we said. That day went like every other Sunday food, games, and dancing. I told Sam that I wanted to leave early though. When I got home Mimi, Jeff, Mrs. Carter and my mom were all sitting in the living room. "Hi every one, how are you?" I asked trying to keep everything mellow. "Mom? What are doing here?" Sam asked. At that moment some one knocked. Jeff got up and opened, its was Mimi and Jeff's parents. "Ok every one sit down please I have something really important to tell you." My mom said "Mom I told you to not say anything." I told her. "yeah well am the parent." She said. "Saturday night after the BBQ was over I went to get the mail and I found this, a note, it says for Jessica and Sam to separate or they will get hurt. Jessica thinks its Jake and I think she's right. But we need to be extra careful. Jake will get excided from seeing us throw them a different planes and he will go after them if he sees that they meet up some where." She said "So then what do we do?" Mrs. Carter asked. "I talked to Mrs. Rodriguez and she is going to keep a close watch on Sam while he's at work. Mimi, you and Jeff need to watch Jessica during practice. During classes don't let Sam and Jessica out of your sight." She said "Mom, we have a problem." I said. "My last class I have it with Jake." I said. "No that can't be. I'll fix it ok." My mom said. She walked out and went to the kitchen, we all stayed talking about how to go about the situation. "Jess why didn't you tell me that you got that note?" Sam asked me "I didn't want to worry you." I said. "yeah but I was walking around acting like everything is ok when something bad was going on. Jess, he was at the parking acting like everything was ok." He said. "God that's why he had a surprised look on his face when we got there." He said. "Sam I didn't say thing because I knew that when you saw him you would kill him and I didn't want that. Please can we just act like everything is fine. That will bother him more then if we run." I said. "Ok everything is taken care of. You classes are changed. After lunch when Sam leaves to work you will leave as well." My mom said. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I talked to Mrs. Rodriguez and she called the principle and told him that she needed help in her store, that she wasn't feeling very good and that you were hired. So he changed your classes and took off the last one so that you can leave with Sam." She said. "Wait mom, I have math with Jake not Home ach and in math am with Jeff" I said. "Well its been done so lets just leave it at that" my mom said.

That week I went after lunch to tell my teacher that I was no longer in her class. Two weeks went by and nothing happened I was beginning to think that maybe the note was just some bad joke. That Saturday we had a game, Sam called me telling that he was going out of town but that he would be back in time for the game. Jeff came and pick me up with Mimi. "Guy's I have a bad feeling" I said "About what?" Jeff asked "About Sam's trip out of town" I said "He's going to be fine, he's a big boy don't worry" He said. During the whole game I was looking every where and I didn't find Sam. During the break that we had I called his phone but he didn't answer and I called his mom but she told me that she was calling him to and nothing. "I have a bad feeling Mrs. Carter I don't know why." I said "Oh Jessica lets hope your wrong because I have one to" she told me. I told Mimi that Sam was missing she called Jeff and he started to call Sam and see if he can get in contact with him. After the game we sat in the parking lot for a it all of us trying to get in contact with him. My mom called me telling me hurry home. We all the left the game running to my house maybe Sam was there, maybe she heard something. I ran through the door "Mom is every thing ok?" I asked "Jess, the cops" Mimi said as we looked out the window. "MOM!" I screamed. What the hell's going on? "Jess, am in the kitchen" she said. Chef Carson, Mrs. Carter and my mom were sitting down in the table. "What's going on?" I asked tears were filling my eyes already. "Sit down Jessica" Chef Carson said. "No am fine, what's going on?" I asked. "Mom?" no one answered me they just looked at me like if I was E.T. "Jessica they found Sam." My mom said. "Where is he?" I asked. "His car went off the hill, he has a few scraps and cuts but he's going to be fine." His mom said. I started to cry "mom take me to him, I want to see him." I said. "Calm down jess you can't go any where in those conditions, go up stairs and change and ill take you to the hospital." She said. They took him to the Ripley's hospital, Jeff and Mimi left before I could so they were there when my mom, Mrs. Carter and I arrived. Sam was put in a privet room. I went to go see him, he looked so beaten up. His leg was in a cast and he had stitches on his forehead and a few scraps on his arms. He woke up and looked at me, a smile came across his face and through my tears I had to push a smile. "Hey, don't cry am fine, ill be up in no time." He said. "Yeah I know your strong, but it hurts me to see you like this, to see you here, hurt." I said still crying. "Well for at least I know you love me." He said and laughed. "I do love you, I don't know what made you think other wise." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

The doctor said it was minor injuries, he would be back home and in school in no time. "He just needs rest and nothing that can effect emotionally because of the medications he's taking god only knows what affect it can have on him." The doctor said. I spend the first 2 days in the hospital with him and then his mom came and stayed with him the remaining 3 days. "Call me once you get home so I know your safe." He told me "Ok I will." I said. "Mrs. Carter please let me know as soon as you guys get home" I said. "Not a problem Jessica, once we leave the hospital I'll call you." she told me. When I got home Jeff and Mimi were waiting for me in the porch. "Jess I have to go to the store for a minute am missing onions for the stakes am making. I'll leave you with Jeff and Mimi but please don't open the door to any one ok?" she told me "don't worry mom I wont." I said. She left and as a was walking up the stairs I was Jake crossing the street, I turned around and he came over. "Get off this property" Jeff said running in front of me. "Look I just came to tell Jessica sorry, I heard what happen to Sam and I got worried." He said. "Let me tell you something Jake Goodfell, I don't believe a thing you say. You caused to accident and am going to prove it. You came just to find out had bad I was feeling and how injured Sam is, but guess what you're not going to give you the satisfaction of it. Get the hell off my property and if I see you here one more time I will call the police" I said. At that moment I had so much anger that I cant help my self I wanted to punch him, I got close to him "What do you want?" he asked. "This." I said and I punched him so hard I think it hurt me more then him. He dropped to the ground and Mimi took out her camera and took a picture. His nose was bleeding and my hand hurt like a mother. I walked into the house with Jeff and Mimi right behind me. "Bro where did you get the guts to do that." Jeff asked. "Damn girl you can swing. How did I not know that my girl can scrap" Mimi said. I was walking to the kitchen to get some ice to put on my hand. "I just had to, I needed to do it." I said. "Wait until people find out that Jake got knocked out my Jessica Daniels." Jeff said. We started to laugh, when my mom got home we told her what happen, she wasn't to happy to find out that Jake was near me but when I told her that I punched him she started to laugh. By Saturday Sam was home. We all went over to see him, he was better they left his leg in the cast until the end of the month. He couldn't drive so I would drive for him. Every one left, only Mimi, Jeff and I stayed so we told him about the encounter we had with Jake out side my house, he got mad but Jeff told him to relax and to listen to the rest of the story. Mimi continued while I went to the bathroom. When I got back Sam was laughing "That's my girl, who knew she can scrap?" he said smiling. "I said the same thing" Mimi said.

By the following week Sam was able to go to school. During History Chef Carson came and called Sam down, and then he asked for me to go as well. "I called you guys in because I know that you are interested in knowing how the accident happen." He said we both nodded our head. "All I can remember is that my breaks did work and the week before I had just put them new." Sam told him. "Yes we checked the breaks are new but it didn't have any break fluid. Some one cut the tube that distributes that fluid. In other words some one was trying to kill you." He said. "Some one what?" I asked. "Do you know of any one that has a grudge against you" he asked. Sam really didn't want to say anything knowing him he would take care of it by him self. "Well there is one person or better yet two." I said. "Who are they? And why would they have a grudge against Sam? He asked. "Well its Mrs. Goodfell and her son, Jake. Jake isn't that happy when he found out that Sam and I are getting married and said that he would take care of that. Then one morning his mother came and said that I was going to fix it weather I liked it or not." I told him. "Well ill look into that." He said and then let us go. After lunch Mimi and Jeff walked us to the car and asked us what had happened with the police. "I told him the truth, that Jake and his mom had to be behind." I said. "Well lets hope that they catch them before the next person that they target is you, Jessica." Mimi said. "Yeah let's hope." Sam said. At Mrs. Rodriguez store I was bored. Sam was doing some prints and I was helping him but today was a slow day. They usually had big prints to do but today was not one of those day. "If you guys want once you finish there you can go home." Mrs. Rodriguez said. It was only 1 o'clock and my practice got cancelled today and my mom didn't get home until 6 o'clock so what am I going to do for the next 6 hours. "Hey want to go to my house and have lunch?" I asked. "Sure that's not a problem" he said.

My house was quite, Todd was at school and my mom called and said she was running late. "Mom, Sam is here. Is that ok?" I asked. "Yeah that's fine, If anything ill call Daisy and let her know that Sam is going to stay at the house and when am on my way home ill pick up some clothes for him." She said "Mom, where is he going to sleep?" I asked. "Jess did you forget about your brother room" she said. My brother Brandon had a room next to mines the bathroom connected our rooms. "That's right I forgot ok ill tell him" I said. I started to make dinner and I got the chance to tell Sam that he was staying the night. "My mom is getting home really late she said she would call your mom and let her know." I told him "What about clothes I have to shower" he said. "Yeah she'll pick it up when she starts heading this way" I said. "Oh ok that's fine with me. Where am I sleeping in the couch?" he asked. "No, in my brothers room ill show you were it is." I said. My mom knew that with his broken leg nothing can happen between us. Saturday came and I took him to get his cast off. On our way home all he could say was how happy he was to have the thing off. We were just a few months away from the Senior Trip. We all got to pick where in Hollywood would we go and we picked the Walt Disney Park. I hadn't been there. The week before they gave us a paper saying everything to take and that this Friday they would have a meeting for all the parents. Saturday we had to be at the school at 5 o'clock am. Sam and I sat to the middle, Mimi and Jeff sat in front of us. The whole way there we were sleeping once we got there it got good. We got our room assigned and after we dropped off our bag we got in a bus and it took us to the park. "Wow, it's amazing. So big, what are we going to ride first." I asked. The first day we spend it in the park, ever ride that we saw we got on it and every food that Mimi and I wanted the guys got. That night my mom called me. Said that they have a guy in custody but its not Jake. Apparently Jake paid some one to do the dirty work or so the Chef of police thinks but unless the guys talked and connects Jake to the crime he cant take him in. I informed everyone the next day when the bus dropped us off at the beach. At the end of every day I would up load pictures and send them to my mom so that she can see that we were fine. On Sunday night when we got back my mom had something else to tell me but she wanted to say it at home. "Sweetie we need to start planning the wedding I spoke to Daisy and we have made a list of the adult guest but we need your list of your friends that you want to invite. We thought it would be nice to have to reception at the same place were you had prom. Do you like it?" she asked "I love it the space is great. But aren't we using the church here, its to far of a drive for people." I said "Well you tell me what you want and ill make it happen" she told me. "how about using Mimi's backyard like we did for my sweet 16's its came out nice." I said "that's a great idea ill talk with Daisy and we can start getting the chairs and tables so far we have 160 people, once you finish your list let me know and we can add it on to the total we have." She said. On Monday I was tired so I didn't go to school, I messaged Sam early so that he wouldn't come to my house. I started to look for dresses on the computer.

We had 3 months until school finished and just about the same time to plan the wedding. After school Mimi came over and we picked the party favors. Mrs. Rodriguez called in a favor and a photographer from out of town was coming in to take us pictures next week for the entrance. My dad send me a letter saying that since the wedding is the most important day for me and that my mom couldn't do it alone. He said that my mom, him and Sam's parents talked and between all for of them they would pay for things. Up until now he put into a account under my name 3,000 dollars for me to buy what it is that I was able to get for the wedding. Anything that we could not find in town or at Ripley's we will order it. So far we send 2 weeks looking for a dress. I found the one for the girls it was like my dress for prom in a darkish orange. Mimi was my made of honor, joined be Cam and Brit. Sam put Jeff as the best man, joined by Bo and Chris. My mom took us to one more store. "if they don't have the one you like here, forget it your ordering it" she said "mom this dress has to be perfect." I said. We all laughed, I tried on 6 dresses and I was just about ready to give up and Mimi brought over the dress that I have been looking for. It was a princess cut dress, spaghetti straps, V-cut around the boobs, and silver little beads coming down. "I love it" I said. "Wow, its gorges" my mom said. That's it I found the dress that I want.


	20. Chapter 20

The Romantic Getaway 

We decided to make the Wedding at the beginning of June. Since we graduated in May we had 2 weeks before the wedding to have a little fun. The first week we went with the class to California. It was amazing. We were able to get a hotel by the beach every one put their money together and we got the best hotel Mimi and I had rooms that were connected by a door. The beach was amazing and all the attractions were great. "I cant believe we are back and with no chaperons" Mimi said "Yeah we are graduation class of 2009, we have adults and he need to have fun." I said "That's true our parents can trust us" Jeff said "The only bad thing is that not every one here I wanted" Sam said "God, you had to ruin the moment stop bring Jake up and we will have fun" I said "Fine ill stop bringing him up when you let me throw him off the balcony" he told me "Not going to happen" I said "Fine" he said "Sam please its suppose to be a fun trip with our friends, remember that in 3 days we are leaving on our romantic trip and I don't want us to be mad at each other when we do" I said. He smiled because our parents put together a Cruise for us. Something to enjoy because after we get married we have to start school a few weeks later. "Ok that's true lets have fun now" he said and picked me up, "See you guys later" he said over his shoulder. He ran into our room closed the door and locked it. "Sam lets have fun with our friends" I said "Yeah we will lets have fun you and me now, we can see them later." He said with a smile. There was something about Sam that no matter what I couldn't stay mad at him at all. Everything he said sounded fine to me and anything that had to do with me and him being together in bed was A ok with me. There was a night that I was laying down about to go to sleep and he went to kiss my neck and I turned over to look at him and we started to kiss, the room got hot from that moment we took out clothes off and started feeling every inch of each others bodies. He's strong arms around my body and his hands caressing my face "I love you" he whispered in my ear "I love you to" I whispered back. The moments that we were together were amazing. Later that day during dinner every one was in a love bubble. Bo and Cam were having a head butting deal but once they saw at dinner that every one didn't care they went back to eating each others face off.

The next morning we went scuba diving. It was awesome; we saw different color coral and fish. It was like sticking your head in a rainbow and seeing a different world. The rest of the afternoon we spend it on the beach the guys were playing soccer and all the guys stayed getting a tan. "This is the life, no worries, no school. God the rich people live good." Mimi said "Yeah we are going to look great, nice bodies and a great tan." I said. "Hi girls, how would you like a ride on the jet sky?" a guy asked. When we looked up it was one of the guys that worked at the store where you rent things to ride in the water. "No, thank you" Cam said. "What's a lovely group of girls doing in the beach all by them selves?" he asked. "Well we aren't by our selves we are here with the rest of our class." Brit said. "Oh so you guys are in school?" he said with a face that we all had to laugh. "Well we graduated" Cam said, right there his face changed "Well in that case let me be your tour guide" he said "No its ok we're fine." I said. It took the guys a few minutes to notice that some one was trying to hit on us. They were standing next to us in the blink of an eye. "Is this guy bothering you guys?" Bo asked "No Bo we are fine its not a problem he was just asking if we wanted to rent some jet skies" Cam said. The guys didn't look that convinced but the guy nodded and then tried to rent them the jet sky. I got up to go buy something to eat but every one was already getting tired. We all decided to go up stairs and rest a bit, shower and get ready for dinner. There was this really nice fish place that my mom told us about when she came and we all wanted to go try it out. "How many?" the lady asked "Table for 8 please, outside if possible" Chris said "Not a problem follow me" the lady lead us outside to a big table we all sat down each girl next to her guy. "Your waiter is Dan and he will be with you shortly" she said "Thank you" we all said. We all sat there and talked and laughed, the waiter came after a few minutes "Hi am Dan ill be your server can I start you off with something to drink?" he said "Every one ordered soda except for Cam, Mimi, and me. We ordered ice tea, "leave it to the girls to make us feel crappie for getting soda while they drink healthy" Jeff said. "Hey leave my girl out of your statement she always drinks ice tea." Bo said. Cam always had ice tea and every once in a while Mimi and I would drink it to but out all time favorite thing to drink is Canadian Dry Ginger Ale. A few minutes later the server came back to get the order of the food.

The rest of the night we just hung out. The food was really good and really fresh. "Well guys am turning in so lets pay and get to the hotel." Chris said "Dan the check please." Sam said, the server just nodded and turned away. A few minutes later the server came back and we all had out money out to pay. All of us had separate rooms, well all the girls had separate rooms, the guys just joined the girls in theirs. We got back to the rooms and we were dead. Sam called for room service to bring up some strawberries. "Sam, am tired lets go to bed" I said "Ok lets go to bed I brought fruits up just in case you wanted some" he said "Yeah with that slay look on your face you had something else planned." I said with a smile. "Jess you know me, I never do anything that you don't want to." He said. It was true Sam never tried to go pass base with out me wanted to play. "I know but am tired, don't get me wrong I want to but the beach drained me" I said "Yeah I know am dead. Am going to wash up and change" he said and kissed my forehead. I sat in the bed and then got up to pull my pj's out and I heard a knock. Sam stepped out of the bathroom "I'll get it don't worry" I said and he went back to finish. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Jake was standing outside the door "I needed to see you" he said "No, after almost killing my husband the least thing I want is to see you" I said "He's not your husband" he said really angry. Sam came out of the bathroom and I couldn't close the door on time. "What do you want?" Sam said "Non of your business" Jake snapped "Don't fight ok not now" I said. In that moment Jeff, Mimi, and Cam came out "What's going on?" Mimi asked "Jake, dude stop leave her alone." Cam said "Don't you think you have done enough damage for one year?" Mimi said sarcastically. "Butt out, go back to your rooms I want to talk to Jessica" he said "Well she doesn't want to talk to you so leave" Sam said "Sam, sweetie let me talk to him please" I said "WHAT!" he said. Jake smiled "No don't smile because am going to talk to you but in here and with Sam present but the first bad comment you make against Sam your out and neither one of you will fight or argue because I will leave the room, Both of you got it?" "Yes" they bother said. We went into the room, I saw every ones face but this had to be done, it needs to be over with.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok so what do you need to talk about?" I ask "Jessica I want you to give me another chance, let me show you that am the right guy for you" he said. Sam got mad but I gave him a look that made him calm down. "Jake you had 15 years to prove that you were a good guy and in 3 weeks you grabbed in throw on the ground, spit on it and then ran over it with a tractor. Instead you can be the bigger person and for at least be happy for me." I said "How can I be happy when your getting married to some one else." He said "Sam is a good guy, he's the right guy for me. He's been there for me, he's waited for me, he's helped me. You on the other hand send little threaten letters, tried to kill him, and trashed talked. If you cared about being my friend because best friend you lost, but for at least my friend you wouldn't act like that." I said "Sam, I beg you let me be the one to marry her" he said "No, Jake am sorry. I love her and am going to marry her." He said. Jake didn't take rejection very well but I couldn't lie and be with some just because I felt bad for him. "Jake I know its hard but am with Sam and I love Sam. I really wouldn't want to pick between you two but if you make me it will be him" I said. "He's not the guy for you. If I cant have you no one will I promise you that" he said and slammed the door. I turned to look at Sam and he came over to hug me, he knew that Jake wasn't kidding. That night Sam and I slept closer together then ever. The next morning we were leaving for the cruise but we didn't tell any one, just in case word got around and Jake got wind of it. We packed and then checked out, Jeff drove us to the dock. "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said. We smiled gave each other hugs and left. Our romantic get away was starting and no one could stop us.

The room in the cruise was amazing, we had a ocean view with a balcony. I mean don't get me wrong every one has ocean view but I get to act like am floating on the clouds instead of sleeping with the fish. "I love this room, the bide id big on comfy. The view is great. And we have a all you can buffet at any time of the day." I said. "Yeah well this would just be a ship if you weren't here. You make it amazing" Sam said "Well what should we do first, go to the pool?" I asked "No we had enough pool at the hotel" he answered "how about dance class?" I asked "No, I like dirty dancing and they don't show that" he said, I had to start laughing "So then what do you want to do?" I asked He came close to me, kissed me, and picked me up "This is what I want to do" he said as his lips got close to mines and we got close to the bed "Sammy come on let's go out" I said but I couldn't push away. His body was so tempting and his lips were so addicting. "We have a whole week to get tired from doing activities outside I want to do a activity inside and that we just might not be able to get enough of" he said. He was cute that I couldn't argue. We got to the ship around 12pm, we didn't leave the room until 7pm just to go eat and came right back. The whole night we were locked in there, thank god neither of us are screamers because then we would be in big trouble. Sam was romantic and sweet, even though I was still new at the whole loving making thing he still made me feel like I was doing everything right. We were laying in bed and I was wondering if I would be as good to him as he was to me. "Jess, why do you judge your self and think that you do something wrong?" he asked. "Sam, look at everything that has happened. I thought I knew some one and I didn't. I almost got you killed. I think I earned judging my self." I said "Well you didn't almost kill me, Jake did and he had every one fooled not just you." He said "Jessica Daniels your human and we make mistakes. Learn from them and you should be fine. No one was meant to know everything or how to read people and get it correct the first time. You messed up big deal, get back on that horse and show that your not scared because if you go running the opposite way it was chase you until you stop it." He said, damn were did so much wisdom come out I knew he was smart but wise to damn I got the package. "Your right but am scared of making the same mistake. Am scared of not being the right girl for you and disappointing you, my mom, my dad." I said "Jess you cant disappoint me, you make me happy. Jess what you did that night to talk to Jake, I know you did it because you want this to get squashed and am sorry that it didn't work but you learned. When you make a choice you think about and see it from every angle. Now your not going to make the same mistake again." He said and then kissed me. "You my angel and angels don't make mistakes they just do colorful picking until they like the color." He said. It was the first time I hear something like that but it was cute.

The next day we went to do the activities outside. We were always holding hands and hugging, kissing. During lunch that day we had some lady come up and say congratulations for being newly weds. We smiled and nodded, I hated the fact that in 3 days our vacation is over and we had to go back home. Thank god it was only for the wedding and then the next day we would be on a plain going to Montana. The next day we spend it in the pool and while he was watching some game in the lounge I went to the spa, it was the only time we were apart. "So how was the game?" I asked when I saw Sam walk in to the room. "It was fine but we lost" he said "Am sorry sweetie I know how much you wanted them to win" I said "Yeah I know but its just a game" he said and laid next to me in the bed. "How was the spa?" he asked "It was good, I did my nails to have them ready for the wedding, got my hair cut and a facial" I said "You look beautiful" he said "Your such a liar, god for at least make me think you mean it" I said with a laugh and I got up to go shower. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bed. "Look little lady I mean what I said and I said what I mean. If you weren't beautiful I would tell you." He said. I didn't know if he was kidding or if he was serious. "I was only kidding Sam you didn't have to take it serious" I said and got up. In the shower I couldn't believe that he got like that, I mean I know his favorite team lost but come on its not my fault. I heard the door close from outside, maybe he went to walk or something. "Sam are you there?" I asked but I didn't hear anything. I finished showering and got dressed when I went outside I didn't see any one but out in the balcony there was something. "Sam? Are you here?" I asked as I walked out. A table for two was set, "Am sorry I treated you like that but I knew if I did you would take long in the shower and I would have time to get this set up" he said "You mean your not mad at me?" I asked "Nope I never was" he said and tears started to fill up in my eyes "Jess why are you crying? Am sorry I didn't mean to talk to you like that" he said "No its not that am just glad your not made at me" I said. He ordered chicken with a garlic, herb and butter rub, rice and veggies. When I finished dinner I got up and walked to the balcony, Sam got behind me and hugged me. "Is everything ok?" he asked, Sam knew me very well. "I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with you." I said "Me to but if we don't go back we don't get married" he said "I know that's the only thing that's letting me go back." I said, I turned to kiss him and we had a outrages night better then all the rest. I think it was because we had our first semi fight or that we thought we were mad at each other and when we noticed that it wasn't true our mines took a back seat and our bodies did the driving. We did things that we had not done before. That night I felt everything and I was great. "Sam, I love you" I said when we were laying down watching a movie "Jess I love you to" he said and kissed my forehead. The last day on the ship we spend it like the first in the room. When we docked my mom and Mrs. Carter where waiting for us thank god we took a lot of pictures. "Hi Mom" I said as I was getting down the ship "Hey mom, how was everything?" Sam asked. "Come on kids, lets have lunch and we'll catch you up on everything since tomorrow is the wedding you guys need to know how everything, because tonight is the rehearsal. We went to Mr. Steven's our moms started telling us about how the group was and the things with Todd. "Mom I know there is something else that you need to say, tell us" I said. "Well kids, Mrs. Caster had a problem with the house paying for it and well she had to rent it." My mom said "What!" we said "Mom so we're leaving?" Sam asked "No Sam your not leaving, you just moved" my mom said "Where?" I asked "Jess they moved in with us," she told me. I smiled and gave my mom a hug because I know that she did this for me. "Thank You mom." I said "Thank you Mrs. Daniels" Sam said.


	22. Chapter 22

When we got back we unpacked and got back in the car to go to the rehearsal. Mimi, Cam, Brit and all the guys where there waiting for us. We spend some time talking catching up and informing every one on how the trip went. "Did you know that Sam and his mom are going to live with us?" I asked Mimi. "Yeah my dad is going to help, he called in some construction guys so that the garage can be turned into a room for them" she said. "Yeah she said that since its going to take some time to finish and your brother isn't coming till Winter then they can stay in his room." She told me. I nodded, I was so happy that Sam was living with us. He makes me happy and I know my mom did it because she knows how much he means to me. "Ok, ok lets begin. First it will be Sam with his mom, followed by me with Sam's dad. Cam and Bo, Brit and Chris, then Mimi your coming alone and last Jessica with her dad. The ceremony begins and it's the opposite bride and groom, then made of honor and best man, follow by the court. Every one got that? Good" my mom said. We just nodded. My mom was really excited, I mean we all are but she won us all. "Sam wait until you see Jessica in her dress. Your going to fall back" she said while we sat down to eat. "She always looks amazing, she's just going to look more amazing" he said. "Yeah if you get to see her". "What?" he asked, it was Jake. "I said if you get to see her" he repeated. "Jake please don't, this is the most important day of my life, am going to marry the guy I love and he loves be please be happy for me" I said. "No your not going to marry Sam I wont let you" he said and left. Everyone started to get worry Sam didn't let me out of his sight the rest of the night.

When we got home my mom made me sleep in the room with her. Sam slept in my brothers room and his mom in mines. "Sweet dream I'll see you tomorrow" he told me. "Sweet dreams". Early that morning my mom and Mrs. Carter were down stairs. "Morning, am heading out to get the girls dress and Mrs. Carter is going to get the flowers. Don't open the door to any one, Mimi and Cam are on their way." My mom said "Ok mom am going to go up stairs and shower." I said. Mrs. Carter and my mom left a few minutes later I saw a van park next to my house but I didn't go outside. There was a knock but I was up stairs and I wasn't going to open. I grabbed the phone and messaged Mimi to hurry, then I called my mom but she didn't answer. The last person I wanted to call to worry was Sam but I had to. "Jess is every thing ok" he asked. I heard the door slam and I locked my self in the bathroom. "Sam some came in and am scared." I said "Where are you?" he asked "in the house locked in the bathroom" I told him "we are on our way" he told me "stay hidden" he said. I remember it being second, as I looked down to hang up the phone some one grabbed me, put something over my mouth and I blacked out. "JESSICA!" Sam called "JESSICA!" Jeff called. "Man if she's gone am going to die" he said "Sam don't talk like that we'll find her" Jeff told him "it was Jake, I know it was. He took Jessica. If he so much touches a hair on her ill kill him." Sam said. "lets just look around maybe we'll find her" Jeff said. But all that was found was the phone stepped on in the bathroom. Every one was looking but Jessica couldn't be found. "Where am i?" I said "What happened?" I asked "Am sorry my love but I couldn't let you see where you were being taken it would ruin the surprise." Jake said. "Jake? Why are you doing this? Let me go. My mom was be worried" I said "Don't worry about anything they will soon know were you are." He told me. "Sam did you find her?" Jeff asked "No Mrs. Daniels and I walked all thorough the forest to the places she could be and nothing did you?" Sam asked. "No, Mimi and Cam are still looking." He said. "I found something" Mimi yelled from a corner. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Well Jessica yesterday was wearing a long sleeve shirt, well here in this corner it's a piece of it with blood. Which means that she has to be hurt." Mimi said

"Why does that burn? Why did you do?" I asked "I didn't do anything, this huge guy accidentally dropped you on the way to the car and well you got cut." Jake said "Yeah just a cut, like If that's nothing." I said. I couldn't see anything, this kid had me blind folded. "Ok guys you can go. Don't because she will notice who you are" he said. So I know them ok, next time lets get them to talk. I heard a door close and then Jake took off the blind fold. "Am sorry but I need to protect my friends" he said with a smile "Your friends or your workers. What is this untie me Jake it's not funny. Am going to miss my wedding" I said "that's the point and look you already did its late and your far and no one is going to find you." He said. "Why? If it hurt you that bad that I was with Sam then you should have gone with your dad" I said "my dad? My dad left us. He went off with some girl and left my mom alone and Dan backed him up. Both of them are trash. I came back because you were the only thing that was keeping me from losing my mind and you leave me to for Sam." He said "Your dad left your mom because of all the lies that she said and everything that she put people through." I said. At that moment I saw the anger in his face "Don't you talk about my mom" he said with such rage, he hit me. I was bleeding from my mouth "Jessica am so sorry" he said "No your not, Jake leave me alone." I said holding back my tears. "I bet you don't tell that to Sam" he said the anger coming back again. "Why would I tell Sam to leave me alone if he doesn't hurt me like you. He protects me and keeps me safe, he's a real man." I said "A man? Am going to show you a man." He said and went to untie me "Jake what are you going to do? Leave me alone" I said when I felt my hands free I pushed Jake and ran for the door but it was locked right behind me was Jake he grabbed me and slapped me again "Your going to do what I say and your going to be a good little girl" he said "Jake think about what your going to do. You hit me twice. Don't do something that your going to regret later." I said. "I have wanted you ever since that day that I saw you when you went out with Sam in the long dress." He said. He throw me around until he was able to throw me on the bed.

My head hit the back board and I was bleeding from my forehead. He took off his shirt and I knew this wasn't going to end good. All I could think of was Sam and how sorry I was. _Am sorry Sam I wasn't strong enough to keep him away. Am sorry that I turned into trash._ Jake started to kiss me but I did everything I could to push him off. He was so strong, with out noticing I said out loud "Sorry Sam" and that made him so mad he hit me until I could no long see thorough one of my eyes. I felt my face fat as a cow. I begged and pleaded from him to stop but it made him even more mad "I bet you don't tell Sam to stop, am going to show you want a real man is." His ripped my clothes and I could fell his body close, his hands and lips and I just cried all I wanted was to get burned alive so I wouldn't have to go through this. After every thing was over I didn't move I prayed that I was dead but it didn't come true. "I bet Sam never did that to you" he said with a smile. I turned to him and it came out with out me thinking on it twice "No, Sam and I make love. We make our bodies one, you just satisfied your self because I didn't even feel a tickle." He got pissed that this time instead of slapping me like he did he punched me, throw me on the floor and kicked me. He throw me my close "get dress tramp" he said. His mom came in a few hours later "Jake what did you do to her?" he asked "Dont act like you weren't in on this. He raped me and bit me both of you are sick you and your son can go to hell." I said with tears coming down my face. "Jake your suppose to scared the family not Jessica, she's suppose to be unharmed." She told him.


	23. Chapter 23

I knew I was in a room some where but there was no windows so I couldn't see where, I was in there already for 4 days. Every morning his mom would come and Jake would leave. She would tell me how my mom and every one are looking for me. Chef Carson has asked for the FBI to come in and take over the case, he called police from other towns to keep an eye out. Sam hasn't gone to school he's out with Chef Carson, my dad and Sam's dad looking for me. "Mrs. Goodfell, if you feel or truly felt anything for my dad please let me go." I said "Am sorry Jessica but as you can tell my son is out of control and am more scared of him that any one else." She told me "So I doesn't hurt you to see my dad suffering for his lost daughter?" I asked "No, he deserves it, just like your mom, she took him from me." She said. Now I know were Jake gets the crazy from. She blind folded me and the other guys came "Keep quiet and don't let her loss" she said. I heard the one guy sit in front of me and the other on the bed. "So how does it feel to be Jake's puppet?" I asked "No words yeah I wouldn't say anything I wouldn't want any to know that I was a loser to." I said, it was hard but I had to crack them so I can hear who they are "Mrs. Goodfell you that she would spread them for any one give a 100 and she's your. Don't like older girls? That fine I wouldn't like the idea of dead skin on me." I said. It took about 3 hours but I got one to talk after I said that if what was happening to me would happen to their sisters or mothers would they stay quite. "Look some one hurts my sister or my mom and ill kill them." The first guy said. It was Sid he graduated about 4 years ago and no one heard from him. "Sid, please picture how my brothers are." I said "let me go and ill keep it quiet about you guys or ill try to cut your years for being involved. But let me go" I said I started to cry its been like 2 weeks and I don't know what's going on. "I cant Jake will kill us." Sid said "Fine how about you tip off the police and let them Jake will never know that it was you. Make them follow his mom or some thing." I told him. He promised to help. Three days pass and nothing, his mom was going to leave to buy something but she was coming back. "Don't let her go" she said "Yes ill get you chips" she told him. So she was going to the supermarket. A few minutes after she left I heard a phone ring and it was on speaker. "Chef Carson" they called the Chef "If you follow Mrs. Goodfell you will find Jessica Daniels." Sid said through a device that changed his voice. Thank God. "How do you know that?" Chef Carson asked. "Just follow her because after tonight you wont fine the girl alive" Sid said and hung up. "Sid?" I asked "Yeah its me" he said "Is that true? After tonight they wont find me alive?" I asked "Yes, Jake called yesterday a guy to do the job he was going to take you to Montana and drop you there so the guy can do the job." He said.

After a few hours Mrs. Goodfell came back "Ok go help Jake put the bags in the car" she said "ill get the girl ready" he grabbed me and untied me from the chair but tied me hand in front of me and my feet together. There was a door slamming and people yelling I couldn't understand anything. Mrs. Goodfell throw me behind something big and told me to shut up. "Come out Alice with your hands up we know that you have Jessica." Chef Carson said "I don't know what your talking about I don't have anything" she said "Liar you have my daughter" my dad said "Give us Jessica" Mr. Carter said. She didn't say anything , "Search the place! Turn everything up side down and check every corner. I tried to yell but she put something in my mouth so all I could do was mumble but I tried as loud as I could. "Did you hear that?" Mr. Carter said. Then I heard foot steps coming my way. "She's here!" he yelled and every one came running. When they took the blind fold off I was in a cop car. "Jess are you ok? Did they hurt you?" my dad asked. I couldn't bring my self to tell him what Jake did but he saw the physical part of everything. "Am going to kill that guy" he said "lets just take her home so she can shower" Mr. Carter said Jake had raped me more then once but to get him I need to get a kit done. I heard my mom screaming in the back ground and I had to tell her. "Dad don't let any one near me, just mom" I said "Jess why? Mimi, Jeff, Sam and every one are dieing to see you" he said "Yes I know but I need to talk to mom and only her." I said I was dieing to see every one especially Sam, but I didn't have to face to give him after what happened. "Jessica!" my mom yelled "Mom" I said with tears in my eyes. "Sweetie why don't you let any one close to you? Sam is dieing to see you" she said "I know mom but there is something I need to do and I need your help. The cops wont be able to blame Jake because he can put his act that his mom made him. But there is something that he can be charged with" I said and it was just tears "What?" she asked "Rape" I told her and I know she understood why I didn't want people around. "Office take us to Ripley's hospital please" she told him. "Yes ma'am" he answered. We took off not telling any one where we went and what we went to do. "Ma'am I need for a rape kit to be done to my daughter." My mom said to a nurse. They took me in to a room and checked me after a few hours my mom stepped out. "Brian, its me" she said. My mom stepped out to call my dad "Yes I know we left with out saying anything but Jessica had a idea to catch Jake and incriminate him, ill explain later but tell every one to stay calm we'll be home soon. Bye" she came in and the nurse was behind her "Ma'am the results are in" the nurse said "And it came out positive, your daughter was raped multiple times. Did the person that did these marks on you the same one that rapped you?" she asked and I nodded. They took pictures and filed a report I talked to the cops and did a report with them.

I got home and every one was waiting for me. I stepped out of the cop car and Mimi, Cam, and Brit ran to hung me. Jeff, Chris, Bo and Sam were right behind them. I hugged the guys but when I saw Sam I started to cry and ran into my house. "What happened?" he said "Sam lets walk and ill explain to you" my mom said. Mimi and the rest of the girls came in and I told them what happened. They couldn't believe it that night they stayed over. In the morning the guys came over but I didn't see Sam. "Jess can you get my jacket from your bed" Mimi told me "Ok ill go later" I said "No go get it now am cold" she said. I looked at her but didn't say anything, I went up to my room but I couldn't find the jacket. "Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked "I need to talk to you" he said "Please don't look at me, am embarrassed" I said and started to cry "Jessica you shouldn't be embarrassed, you didn't do anything" he said "That's it I didn't do anything, I should have fought harder. But I couldn't, he was strong." I said "Jess I know I don't blame you." He said with a smile "Sam am not that girl that was pure, am tented, trash, a trap." I said "No your not you had some guy take advantage of you but to me you're always pure" he said and hugged me. It was nice to feel his hugs and know am safe again. "Am sorry I didn't protect you. That I wasn't there fast enough" he said "Sam you always protect me" I said, he kissed me forehead and whispered in my ear_ I love you._ I looked up at him and he kissed me, with me lips touching his I told him _I love you_. Thank god that everything with Sam was fine. The rest of day we all stayed at my house and watched movies.

When every one started to leave Sam asked to stay up a bit long. "Sam you need to go to school tomorrow" my mom said "Am not going to, I went in and delayed it until the fall so we have a few more months" he told her. She looked at him, but she knew he did the right thing; she went up stairs to shower and go to sleep. "Jess I know you don't want to talk about it but what happened while you where there?" he ask, I knew that he was going to but I didn't think so soon. "Well these past few days it feels like it was just a nightmare. Jake was so angry, I have never seen him like that. Can we talk about tomorrow?" I asked "But Jess..." he started to say "But nothing I know you did it so that I wouldn't say anything in front of every one else but I would like to just answer every one together and not repeat my self." I said. He accepted it and went off to bed. That night I had my first nightmare. "Jess, wake up" Sam said "Oh am sorry did I wake you?" I asked "You woke up every one Jess, what happen?" Mrs. Carter asked "Am sorry I was having a nightmare. I was dreaming of when Jake, did what he did and I started screaming and yelling and kicking am sorry I didn't mean to wake any one" I said "Come here sweetie ill stay with you tonight" my mom said "No if its ok I would like Sam to stay with me not because of anything I just feel safer." I said, our mom's nodded and left. Sam came and laid on top of my blanket, a few minutes later my mom came in "I thought you might need some to tea to calm down. Sam take care of her" she said "I will" he answered. We spend some of the night talking I didn't answer his questions about what I went through.

The next morning a few people came over. Mimi and Jeff were having breakfast with Sam and my mom. "Kids take care of her am off the work ok" my mom said gave me a kiss and left. "So how did you sleep?" Mimi asked "Fine I had a bad night but Sam stayed with me, so it got better." I said. I looked at every one and I knew that they had questions "Hey lets go into the living room sit down and you guys can ask all the questions you want." I said and got up. "Jess if you don't want to talk about it that's fine" Jeff said "Nope its ok lets hear them" I said "Well the day you left what happened?" Mimi asked "Well I saw a white van park next to the house I started to call people but no one answered. I heard a knock but I stayed up stairs and when I heard the door slam I knew that the were in, I ran into the bathroom and locked my self, I called Sam and then in the moment that I hung up and looked down I felt some one grab me from behind and put something over my mouth after that I blank out." I said "Do you know where you were?" She asked "No I don't there was no windows" I said "How did Jake act?" Jeff asked "Well he was fine at first but then I guess I started to push some buttons that he start getting mad." I said "Push his buttons like how?" Sam asked "Well first there was something about his dad leaving and then me leaving. I told him that his dad left because of the lies that his mom did, he got all touchy and said don't talk about my mom and then slapped me" I said "he hit you? Bro that guys needs to get a bit down" Jeff said "Of course he hit her look how he left her" Sam said getting mad. "Did you try to leave?" Mimi asked "Yeah I did but it didn't end so good." I said "Why was that when he bit you up again?" she asked "um no that's when he raped me" I said and looked at every one. Mimi and Jeff face were stunned and Sam was pissed "He raped you?" Mimi asked, I just nodded. "Oh my god that beast, he needs to get put away" she said. "Jess you can stop if you want" Jeff said "No its ok I have to do it sooner or later. I reported him to the cops so I have to talk in front of people." I told them "You reported him? That's great." Mimi said "Yeah thank god" Jeff said "Bro if it wasn't for that guy that called we would have never found you" Sam told us "Yeah I know" I said "How do you know" Sam asked "Because I told the guy to call you" I said "You? How?" Mimi asked "Well I recognized the voice and I started pushing some buttons there until I got the sentimental part out and well the guy called, but I told him to call like 3 days ago" I said "Do you know who he was?" Sam asked "Yeah I do but I promised I would try so that the judges wouldn't be so hard on them" I said. After Mimi and Jeff left, Sam and I were in the living room watching TV. "Jess you know that you didn't have to tell us anything" he said "yeah I know but I wanted to, you out of all the people need to know what happened, even if you leave me, you needed to know the truth" I said "Why would I leave you? Jess we had this conversation already. What happened was not your fault Jake is a sick kid and he needs mental help.


	24. Chapter 24

The Big day

In 2 days we were getting married, Jake was no where to be found. Those days Sam didn't let me out of his sight for nothing. Mr. Carter had already rented out new apartment in Montana. "Are you excited?" Sam asked "Yeah, we are getting married in 2 days and then we are going to our new place. Our home" I said. "You have your dress and every thing?" he asked "Well my mom is going to get new flowers but that's it." I said. If any one knew how much this day meant to me it was Sam, we have had so many things happen that we both deserve this day. "Ok kids let get to it we have dinner with the court and tomorrow every one is having their parties and after that the wedding" my mom said as she came into the house. "Mom! I want to stay home." I said. "Not going to happen you guys are going and that's final. Get dressed cup cake you have 15 minutes," she said. Sam and I walked up stairs but we didn't want to go, but everything was all ready and people were waiting, so if we didn't go we would have a hard time looking at people in the face after. Mimi set up the party for me, just girls it was Beach thing all girls in bathing suites and in the back yard was Tiki torches and everything it looked Hawaiian. "I cant wait to see how this is going to look lit up tomorrow" I said " I know its going to be great" she told me "do you know that Jeff has planned for Sam?" I asked "yeah they are going to the bar and watching the game and playing pool" she told me "well as long as there isn't any strippers am fine" I said "no way there are no strippers I would kill him" she said. It was great to see everyone being locked up like a animal really makes you notice that good things. Every so often people would try to get information about what happened but until the day of the court I wasn't talking to anyone about anything and I was going to give any information about anything that happened during the time that Jake had me. "Don't worry I talked to the judge and he's going to give you a few days because your getting married." Chef Carson said.

Later that day I had to go to Mimi's for the party. "Don't be home late, you need to look nice and refreshed for tomorrow." My mom said. I spend the day in my room just relaxing, I really didn't want to do much. Sam left early that day; he had to go help his mom do a few things. "Mom I miss him" I told her "Yes, I know that's how you know your in love" she said "I can't wait for tomorrow" I said "Sweetie your going to look beautiful" she told me. Around 5 o'clock Mimi came by with Cam to pick me for the party. "Drive safe and don't be home late" my mom said. "So where are we going?" I asked "Well since we really didn't have anything planned and we know that your going to spend the whole night talking about Sam." Cam said "We decided to crash the guys party" Mimi told me. I had to laugh it was to funny. "Crash the guys party? The guys aren't having a party, they are playing pool." I said "No that's what Jeff told Sam because he knew you were going to ask and Sam cant lie to you" Mimi told me "What! No way we are going to that party" I said. All the girls met up at a dinner that there was a few blocks away from Mimi's house. "Jeff what the hell is going on? I thought that we were playing pool" Sam said "Nope, I told you that because Jess was going to ask and I didn't want you tell her the truth and you cant lie to her" Jeff said. "Now if she finds out she's going to get mad and am going to get in trouble." Sam said. "Come on dude live a little" Jeff told him "live? After she's done am going to be dead." He said. "So where did they go?" I asked Mimi "Well Jeff rented a whole floor at Ripley's. One half is for the guys to use to sleep and get dressed there tomorrow and the other is different rooms. There is a foam room, a glow in the dark room," Mimi was telling me "And a stripper room" I said "No, Jeff didn't get any strippers he knew that I wouldn't like that" she said. When we go there we heard the music from the 6th floor. "God that's loud" Brit said. "Come one girl's time to crash a party" Mimi said. When we go to the 6th floor it was madness, even if we didn't want to split up we had to there was no way to go through with out splitting up. Mimi and I went down the room were there was the foam and glowing lights. I didn't find Sam but we found Jeff and Bo. They got pretty steamed to see us there. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked "We are crashing, what's it to you?" I asked "Where is Sam?" Mimi asked "He left to his room right now said he had to check his phone" Bo said and told me where to find him. I walked to his room but I just stood there, I didn't have the guts to knock this was his party not mine I shouldn't be here. As I turned to walk away the door open and a hand pulled me in. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked "Well it was Mimi's idea she wanted to crash the party, I don't know if to say sorry or surprise" I asked "Surprise, why would you say sorry I was about to message you telling about this. I didn't know Jeff didn't tell me anything or he did but it was a lie and am sorry" he said "Don't be I know everything Mimi filled me in on the way over here" I told him. We sat and talked a bit before I had to head home. Jeff and him were going home to so that they could sleep well.

The next day was the wedding. All the girls came around 12 o'clock, the wedding started at 4 o'clock. We had our hair done and then got dressed by 3:50 we were done thank god that we were right there and it wouldn't take us long. At the last minutes things were changed a bit. Sam would stand at the alter and Jeff would walk in the Sam's mom. Then the other couples, Mimi and last me with my dad. We got to the church a few minutes late but not that much. "Ok girls get ready" my mom said. The guys were in their position waiting for us "Wow Jess you look beautiful" my dad said "Thanks dad" I told him "You ready?" he asked and I nodded. I saw as the couples were walking in but no one could see me. When I heard the song for me to walk I got so nervous and scared I didn't want to trip "Dad, please don't let me fall" I said. He just smiled at me "You're doing fine" he said. When I stepped for every one to see I heard people whispering but I only had my eyes set on Sam. He looked so handsome in his tux. All the guys were wearing the same thing black suites with dark reddish orange vest and tie. I couldn't believe that he was about to be husband. Sam Carter the guy that every girl in school wanted and some still want. Mr. To cool to tell people how I feel and show girls am interested. He picked me. He can calm me down when am mad, make me feel safe when am scared, and make me laugh when am sad, only him and he's about to be all mine. "Take care of my daughter and be good to her" my dad to Sam when we got to the front. "I will" he answered. The ceremony was almost over and the pastor got to the part that I was dying to hear. Sam better not back down. _I hope she doesn't back down_. "Sam do you take this women to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the pastor asked I looked at him "I do" he said and a huge smile came on my face "and do you Jessica take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" he asked "I do" I said and I saw Sam smile as well. "What god has united let no man separate. I know pounces you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said. We kissed leaving it PG-13 for every one.

When the party started they introduced all the girls and our parents, leaving us for last. "Now lets all stand and give a warm welcome to the new Mr. and Mrs. Sam Carter." The M.C said. As we walked in every one was clapping and whistling. "Now the bride and groom will have their first dance." He said. We picked A moment like this from Kelly Clarkson. I looked at my mom and she was crying along with half of the girls at the party. "We are married" I told him "Yeah we are, you happy?" he asked "I couldn't be happier. You?" I asked "You have no idea how long I waited for this day" he told me "Jess you're the girl that I have wanted to get married to ever since I saw that first day. You took my breath away" he said "I can't believe that you're my husband the most wanted guy in Blue Mountain high. Together for 2 years and married for life" I said, he smiled at me and then we kissed this time we pumped it up to R because for a minute we forgot where we were. "If you want the bride and groom to kiss tap your knifes on the glass." The MC said. "Now the bride will have a dance with her father" he said. My dad hugged Sam and then stepped in to dance with me. I picked Butterfly kissed; I thought it was a nice song. "Hi daddy" I said "Hey kiki, are you happy?" he asked "yeah, am really happy" I said and tears started to form in my eyes "kiki don't cry you'll mess up your make up" he said with a smile. "Am just happy dad." I said. I was there was nothing like spending that moment with the people that you care about the most. "Now the groom with have a dance with his mother" the MC said. They were dancing to Dear Mother from Boys II Men. "She's a nice girl" his mom said "I love her mom, and she makes me happy" he told her. "I know, I can tell when you look at her, you have this ill do anything for her look that I thought I was never going to see in you" she said "Yeah me either but then I met her and I knew that I have to be with her forever I didn't care how long it would take I would wait for her" he said "didn't have to wait long" she told him. "Now the bride has a request" the MC announced "Can all my friends please come up?" I asked and all the girls I knew came up "Now please play the music" I said. When the song started no one remembered it and then they got it, it was my girlfriends theme song. We all started to sing it, that moment I knew that I had friends to count on for life. "Please every one take a seat the food will be served in a moment" he said. Every one walked to their tables and waited the appetizers were served while the food was getting its last touches.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam's dad had a mini stage made for our table to be at. Ever so often some one will come and want a picture or to congratulate us, it was nice but I didn't really want all the attention. "I cant believe that you guys are married out of every one from our class I didn't think that you guys would end up together" Sasha said, she was from out graduating class we hardly talked but she was nice. "Yeah I know I always looked at Sam like a good friend nothing more" I said "Come on Jess you had to notice the body and the looks" she told me "Oh yeah that I noticed and the smile" I said "Yeah you got to love that smile." She answered. After everyone started to eat no one came up to say hi or anything. "This is so weird, center stage and every time some one looks up they are looking at us" Sam told me "Yeah I know but what can we do that's what your dad wanted." I told him "what did you want?" he asked it seemed strange that Sam would ask me that if I told his dad and his dad said that he talked to Sam and his mom and that they liked the center stage thing "Sam, I told your dad to get a long table for us to sit with the court. He said that he spook with you and your mom and you guys liked the center stage thing." I said "No, I told him that I didn't like it and that if you waned the long table to give you the long table" he said. At that moment his dad came up to hug us. "Hey kids how do you feel married?" he asked "Dad, how come you told Jess that I liked the center stage idea? I told you to give her the long table and you told her that I liked it" Sam said "Sam I got a message from a strange phone it was from you and it said _Dad, I take it back the center stage idea is great tell Jessica that I liked it and call this number so that the guy can give you a good price on the stage. Sam_. "I called and some Jerry Longhorn answered and he's the guy that did the stage. Why?" he asked "Jerry Longhorn? I have never heard of any one by that name" Sam said. But I was thinking I didn't know why that named seemed like I heard it before but where? Jerry, Jerry, Jerry? Oh my god "I know who that is and am telling you now we need to act like every thing is fine and get off the stage now, we need to get people away from the stage." I said "Why?" Sam asked. "Jerry is Jakes cousin and he was put away in jail for trying to rob a bank and for putting bombs on the hostages." I said "Bombs?" Sam and his dad said together "Yeah bombs, don't we have a fire work presentation or something?" I asked "I don't know you have to ask Mimi and that" Sam said. I got up and asked Mimi and she just nodded "We need to get people to start dancing so that I have time to go and check under the stage when I find what am looking for I will give you the signal and start the fire works presentation.

As the DJ started the music Mimi and Jeff were helping me get people up. I needed for there to be tom much going on that who ever was watching couldn't see me. I ran to the bathroom and changed into the going away outfit and so did Sam we took 3 minutes. As we blended into the crowd I made my way over to the stage and got under it. To the corner I saw I blinking light and as I walked over to it I was that 10 minutes was left I got out and Mimi had already set up the presentation so I stood on the stage and acting like I was drinking champion. "Ok every one please make your way to the barn so that the fire work presentation can start. Walk fast we don't want to keep the fire works waiting." Mimi said. The people from the court helped us hurry people along. With 2 minutes to spare we had almost every one there but I couldn't see my mom or dad. "Sam where's my parents?" I asked "The last time I saw them they had gone inside the house" Mimi told me. I ran but by the time I got close to the house the bomb went off and I was half blasted. I wasn't close enough to get effect but I was close enough to get thrown a bit. "Jess!" Sam yelled as he ran to me. "My parents!" I said "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. The house was burning and I couldn't hear them any where. "Please step aside Miss ill take care of this" Mr. Cruz said, he was captain of the fire department. My dad was friends with all of them since they were kids. By the time that they were able to get the fire down and do a check it was to late my parents were burned. The happiest day of my life turned into the worst day ever.

We spend 2 days arranging everything, but we couldn't leave until the lawyer came to read the will. It had been a week, Sam and I stayed at my house while his dad left to Montana to get things sorted out with school. We were sitting in the living room when we heard a knock "That must be the lawyer, ill get it" Sam said. The lawyer came in and we decided to read the will in the kitchen. "Your mom redid her will last week. She wanted to have to changes done ahead of time. She also left you a letter. Lets get started." The lawyer said. I nodded. "To my dearest kids am sorry that I am not there to share the most important things with you weather its your wedding or your prom I am truly sorry. I leave this will with all my most important things for you to keep and pass down. Jess, am so happy you found some that loves you and will protect you. I leave you the house with every thing inside. I also leave you the car so that when your brother is older you can pass it on to him. Forgive me that there isn't anything more that I can leave you. Jessica I have given Mr. Smith a key, that key opens a safety deposit box in the bank it hold something very valuable to me that I want you to have, its something that my father gave me when I was being a rebellious kid and it helped me a lot. " The lawyer stopped reading to give me a chance to sign the paper that stated that the house and the car were mine and to give me the key. "Now I will read you your fathers will." He said "Jess, am starting with you because you are the oldest and for my first and only daughter. I leave you my house in Washington and California. I also leave you a sum of 37.6 billions dollars. My secretary will have all the paper work for you so that a debit card will be issued to you and a monthly check. All your bills phone, car, insurance, medical, anything will be paid by the company. When your brother grows of age and gets married I would like for you to sign over one of the houses to him, which one that is your choice. Also for you both I leave behind 2 lands. One that a ranch has been build on it and another that is being used to plant food. Also one of those will be handed to your brother the day of graduation of College. Something that I am leaving that you will need to share is the company. It has passed over to you and Todd. Take care of each other and watch over each other. I love you both." The lawyer once again stopped and gave me the papers of all the properties. "Jessica you would have to go to California to get the money portion." He said "not a problem, thank you for what you have done" I said.

After the lawyer left I went to my room to take a nap, but I was just not able to so many thought came to my head that I just couldn't go to sleep. "Sam am going to the bank and see what is in the deposit box." I told him "Let me go with you" he said "no I want to go alone please. Plus I need some time to think." I said, he just nodded and I left. "Hi Eric can I please see the deposit box that this key belongs to" I said when I got to the bank. "Sure Jessica not a problem just give a few minutes" he said "Ok" I answered. A few minutes later Eric came in and asked for me to follow him. "Here is the box, ill just give you a moment" he said and stepped out. What did my mom leave? As I opened the box there was a smaller box inside, looked kind of old. For some reason this box reminds me of a story my mom use to tell me when I was younger. I opened the box and there was something wrapped in a cloth with a note on top. _Jessica, I use to tell you the story about the little girl that grow up in a Christian family but felt like a black sheep. When she grow up she decide to leave her family and go on her own path. Remember how I would tell you that she would always have that one saying Who is God to make my choice if its my life, Sweetie I was that girl and the day that I left my family was the day that I regretted everything. My father was a pastor and I use to be the rebellious child, I hated going to church it never made any sense to me. Who's God? Why is he so important? If I want to do something I will and when I die, I die. There is no heaven and hell. No God and the Devil. But when I left and I saw my self struggling to find my way your grandfather found me. He asked for me to come back and to let him guide me to find salvation. I laughed but as I saw his face and it hurt him to see his only daughter struggling. I went back with him, I was much older and able t understand what they were saying at church. We need salvation, we need God's forgive, we need to be in his light. Am sorry I was not able to share that with you and you grow up not knowing God. I only blame my self because I should have known better. After you grandfather died I turned my back on the path that he worked so hard to get me on. My mother just before her death gave me this bible, she said that my father would hold on to this bible and pray that his daughter would come home one day. Inside he had written something to me that now am going to tell you. Daughter never give up on life, if you don't know god, get to know him. If you don't forgive god, he wont forgive you. People in life are given to you so that you can evolve as the his daughter reach the level that he needs for you to. A daughter of the Lord. A solider of Christ. My love get to know god, don't let the bad over power the good, for god will be watching and if you walk in the light, the devil will not be able to turn you away and you, along with your family will be blessed. Love you and God Bless You, Your mother. _She gave me my grandfather's bible. My mom had told me that he was a pastor and that in his family all the guys were pastors and evangelist and prophets, but when he died she let go of all of that because it was to hard for her. At this moment I started to understand what God has been trying to tell me, where my life is suppose to go.


	26. Chapter 26

I got home and I sat to talk to Sam about where my life is going to lead me. "Sam, in the deposit box was a bible that belong to my grandfather, I need to go to his grave and talk to him. I think that he might have something for me" I said "Jess how can he have something for you if he's dead?" he asked. "He's going to have something for me spiritually and after everything that has happened in my life I need what ever it is that he has for me. Sam, my mom cold have left me in that box anything a picture, a letter, a key to a different box, pictures, a lease, a title, anything but she didn't she left me a bible and not just any bible, my grandfather's bible. I need to go" I told him. The next day Sam got the plane tickets to California. Good this is that my dad's company was there and so was my grand father's grave. "I'll wait for you here" he said and I nodded. I walked to his grave and I was scared. What was I going to get? what was I going to feel? Maybe am just being stupid and this was the most craziest idea I have had. I remember my mom telling me that my grandfather ended up in jail when he was only 18 years old for covering for a friend that was robbing a house and ended up raping a little girl that was there. The judge gave the guy 25 years and he gave my grandfather 10 years. When he came out he started working with his father at a tire shop that he had started his father also had a small church where m grand mother assisted ever Sunday morning. That's where they met and fell in love. My grandmother was only 23 but he loved her so much that after his father died he went on and took over the church. After 5 years of working hard they grow from 35 people to 500 people. They would go into the streets in the worst parts of the city and bring people to church. When my mind came back from remembering the things my mom use to say about my grandfather I was reaching his grave. His grave read _John Rodriguez, a caring husband, a kind father and a loved pastor. _I never thought that seeing his grave would affect me so much I got on my knees and started to cry. At that moment I heard some one call my name but I knew no one was around then in a whisper I heard some one say _My daughter I am never far away, take my hand and I will guide you, lean on me when you want to cry. I am the one that will be there with out being seen, the one that will tell you when something is wrong with out being heard. Look at me my daughter and you will never be lonely again._ At that moment I felt a sense of peace come over me. Like no matter where I go am not there along. If am in danger I will always be protected. In my heart and in spirit that I was at the right place and I knew what I had to do now.

"Hey is everything ok?" Sam asked me "Yeah everything is fine, I just have something to do" I said, we went to the church that he had build the last year of his life, well he expanded the one his father build, it was called Protected under Christ. When I walked in I asked for the Pastor, it was my uncle. "Hi, how can I help. Wow you look so much like my sister." He said "Hi Todd my name is Jessica Daniels. My father was Steve Daniels and my mother was Elizabeth Rodriguez." I said "Your my sisters daughter" he said "Yes I am and I have a smaller brother that she named Todd, I am here because of my mom" I said "Really? Is she here? Where is she? God thank you, I pried that she would come and visit I haven't seen her in years." He said "Actually she's not here. I came alone. Am here because I wanted to inform you that she died a few days ago in a fire" I said as my eyes got watery. "What? In a fire?" he asked "Yes, they were trying to hurt me and I couldn't get to her or my dad in time and they got trapped in a house that got on fire with them inside. She also left me this" and I took out the bible. His got so watery that I thought he was going to let out a river. "That was my dad's, my mom gave it to her when she was dieing." He said "yeah I know my mom left me a letter and she use to tell me stories about he life and memories that she loved. Her eyes use to glow when we was talking about her family. You, grandma, and grandpa." I told him. "Come lets go and sit down we need to talk" he said


	27. Chapter 27

The Truth about the Family

"There are thing about your family that you might not know. The day that my father died you mother promised not to say anything to any one for the fact of the position our father had and the respect that people have for him. The looked up to him and they depend on our family. Since you came that means that you are ready to know what has haunted this family for so many years." Uncle Todd said. I sat there waiting to see what this mystery was. "Years before our family came here there was a stream of sins and god awful things going on here. There was murders and rapist going on left and right. When my great great grandfather came he tried to change everything but it was hard people didn't listen and others were to scared to do anything about it. So he grabbed the few men that didn't want to stand up and deiced to hunt those people down and burn them. They did a cape crusader thing. After a few months my great great grandfather left and the city was happy that those bad things weren't going on. After 3 years he came back some knew who he was so they cheered the man that stopped the bad things had come back to protect them." He said "Ok, but how is that a tragedy? Grandpa saved people not the way it should be done but he saved them." I said "Yes but that's just the beginning of it. Two years before you mother left she got into a bad crowd and started doing things that girls her age shouldn't. Yes she was old enough to know better but she didn't. She was going around the town causing trouble and my father couldn't have that. Since the kids that she was hanging out with were kids that had been in trouble before if they went missing then no one would really care or notice. My father went to talk to the families but most of them were in foster care and others were just with one parents and they didn't care. So to not have the town turn on us and blame us, we took action we rounded all the kids and send them off to a camp. There my father tried to show them gods way but they didn't want to listen. They spit in his face and hurt him. He got mad and with my help we did what my great grandfather did so many years ago" he said "You burned them?" I asked. "Yes we did, it was the way of the lord. They were satin worshippers and they had to be stopped" he said "Is the what your father told you? Let me guess he also said the god told him that the kids were demon's and that the fire would help it go back to hell?" I asked. I couldn't believe it the peace that I felt not that long ago was gone I was disgusted with what they did. How could they kill people and think that god asked them to. "God did talk to him" he said "Not to kill some one, that's against everything God stands for. He is a righteous god and a fair god. If those kids were meant to die then they would have. If you family was meant to brought to the light for making people believe that your something you not then so be it. I am going to finish what god started exposing you. You brought shame to the family and you should be in jail. God wanted people to know the fakes that you are and that your hiding behind him. A wolf in sheep's clothes, that's what you are" I said and got up and left.

I came here hoping to find the path to God and I ended up finding out that my family are murders. "Lets go to my dads company I need to get the check, I know what I must do now." I told Sam. "What are you going to do?" he asked " ill tell you once I get all the information that I need" I said. That night I started looking for contracted to help build a house on the land that my dad left. "Are you going to tell me what your planning?" he asked "Ok, am going to use some of the money to build a house in the empty land that my dad has. The house is going to be huge with a bunch of rooms and on the side its going to have a church. That house if for kids that have no parents and no were to go. The drug user that don't want to use it any more. Prostitutes that want to have a good life. I want a home for each of them. They help pay the bills in the house. We help them get cleaned up and then help them get a job we will have 3 cars that will be able to take them to their jobs and pick them up. Everything we help them and the right way. I want to find people that can help finish this in about a month." I said "Jess a month? That's hard." He said "I know but that's what am going for maybe the longest 2, but no longer" I said. We went to talk to his dad about my idea and he loved it "I'll help you kids out there are called I can make give me until tomorrow and ill have all the information for you that you need." He said.

The next morning Sam and I head out and started looking for a Bank. We found a good bank it was every where and that's what we needed, I opened my account and I walked out with checks, my new debit and credit card. Then we started looking for contractors. I found some one that can do the pluming and lights. I sat down with a sketch artist to do a out line of how I wanted to house to be. The rooms were super spacious, the back yard I divided it. One part for eating outside under a nice roof, second part was for the kids a playground, and the third was to have space to throw parties out side. The inside I wanted it to be modern but classy, kids rooms were kids room but with a twist. Women's room were elegant, and men's room had what a man needed. In the afternoon Sam's dad called us and said to meet him at his job that he made his calls and that they are going to meet us there. When we got to his office there was a conference room down stairs that there is were I was able to talk to them and tell them my ideas. The president and owner of Sam's dads company was there and he was amazed at the project that we were going to do. "Miss, I am hoping to sit down with you and talk about this project a little bit more" the owner said "Sure its not a problem. Is today ok?" I asked "Today is fine lets go to my office" he told me. We talked for about 45 minutes and went back and forth on some numbers. "Miss what you are doing is a good thing. You know? I would like to give something to this project. When you reach the desk in the front there will be a envelope waiting for you." He said "Thank you Sir. Have a nice day" It took us some time to get down for the fact that the guys office was in the 8th floor. "Hi, my name is Jessica and Mr. Duran told me that there was a envelope here for me?" I asked "Yes Miss, here you go" she said.


	28. Chapter 28

On the way home I had forgotten that Mr. Duran gave me a envelope. "Jess, what did the owner give you?" Sam asked "Yea am kinds curious my self" his dad said. I was sitting in the back so what ever it was I would be the only one to see. I opened the envelope and there was a check for 37 thousand dollars. "Wow! He gave a check" I said "What!" they both said "yeah I check for 37 thousand, that would help pay for the electrician and the Plummer" I said with a smile. "Hey maybe if we let people know, like do a report with the news maybe more people will give us something, that way we don't have to use all your dads money. Because this is going to cost a lot. So what do you say? You want to try it out and see what happens?" Sam asked "Sure lets see what they people say and see if any one will give money to our project." I said. The next day Sam's dad , Sam and I sat down and started calling every news place we could find to tell them about the project that we are doing. Only 6 were interested because they are human resource piece, but 6 is better then none on Tuesday they will be coming to do the interview and then we were going to see how it goes. Monday night Sam helped me get together all the papers and drawing for the interview tomorrow. "Are you excited?" he asked "a little but am also kind of scared. I have never done a project this big before and let alone with so many wanted to be involved" I said "I thought you might say that so yesterday I called a few people" he said "who?" I asked "check your room you'll have a big surprise" he told me. I walked to my room and I didn't see anything but something told me to check the bathroom. "AHHHHHHH! Oh my god I cant believe you guys are here" I said, standing in front of me was Mimi, Jeff, Brit, Chris, Bo, and Cam. "The whole gang is here" Jeff said "Come on Jess lets get everything ready because we have a interview tomorrow." Brit said. I was so glad that they were here now I know that with them here we can get it done and it will be a success. The next at 11am we had every single news reporter that said would came and more. "Miss Daniels how did you come up with this idea?" one reporter asked "Mrs. Carter, and I came up with this because my mom's family are all Christians and I met them last week, they are the ones that gave me the idea to help all there people in need. Its not right for kids with out parents to be going about thinking that no one cares about them and that there life is worth nothing. There is no reason for a drug user that wants to quit but continue going on with their day thinking that drugs is what's going to get them by even if they don't want it. Its not right for a women to think that selling her body is the only way to make money because she's not good at anything else. This house is going to have a church and its going to have teachers and instructors that will teach them arts and crafts, wood shop, cooking. If they don't know how to read and write they will learn. If they didn't pass their high school and get a diploma they will. We also what to provide a house for them to stay at." I said

The interview lasted for hours there was a lot of questions but by 3pm we were done. Around 5pm we started getting calls asking for our address. By the following 3 days we got a bunch of mail and it was all checks. By the end of the week in checks we had 87,528.36 dollars. Thank god I opened the account I was able to deposit everything and that paid for the majority of the things we had to buy. "Damn I have never seen so much money." Bo said. "Yes sweetie but its not for you its for the greater good." Cam said "Guys tomorrow we are going to have the presentation for the people" Mimi said "So lets get everything ready. Every one that is going to talk have your speech ready, if your going to sing have your songs well practiced and anything else your going to do have it done and ready. We have no space for mistakes. Cam since you have the best voice your going to sing that song that Jess picked its _You raise me up_ while she talks to the people at the end." Mimi said. At that moment people started to get up and head there own separate ways to get the things done. Around 6pm we all got in the car to check out the stage. Sam's dad got the best builders to do and the best sound equipment and tech's. "Wow it looks great, I have never seen anything better not even at MTV" Chris said. It was beautiful, the stage looked like a half moon with a roof that looked like a dome. The floor we got non slippery because we were going to have water and a bunch of things going on. We took the chance and practiced a bit before heading out. Everything was going great, but I was super scared for the past week we had been going to the bad neighborhoods and talking to people that have been having a hard time. Brit and Chris went to the foster homes and kids that were turning 18 and were about to be taking into the streets to come. We gave every one that was interested blue tickets that also gave them a chance to win a surprise that we planned. There was going to be food and music and everything, its going to be out of this world. During the show I saw how people got into everything we did. There was a song that at the beginning the girl and god were super close but then bad choices separated her from him and at the end god saved her, the show was amazing and people stood up and clapped I saw women crying. After each performance we had people go up and talk. Towards the middle we had a pastor go up from a church in Miami, Fl. The church's name is Alpha and Omega. People loved the pastor and they got up to clap, he was young but all the people, kids, men, women, everyone got super touched by him His name is Pastor Mike. His life and all the wrong choices he made, made people connect with him and feel that pastors are like people they made mistakes but god healed them and gave them a second chance.

When it was my turn to go up I knew what I was going to talk about, during the whole night watching people and hearing what every one said gave me the best idea. "People think that because they have money, they are better then the ones who don't, that if they went to school they are smarter. But that's all lies no one is better or less then any one. No one is smarter or more stupid then any one. I make mistakes just like any other women does. But god touched me in the most strangest ways, while I was looking at my grandfathers grave he touched me and I know that I was going to right way. I found out the truth behind my holy family but that lead me to do this project. One night while I was praying to go to sleep I asked God to show that what I had decided was right and you know what he did? In my dream he talked to me through my dad and I remember the exact words that he said, he told me _Daughter never fear for I am here. Don't doubt the choice you made, for it is correct. I have brought you here because I have planted a seed in you and in Blue Mountain that seed will not grow and blossom. I need you here where sin run deeps. I need you just as you need me. Jessica you have take the first step in to the path that I have set for you and this house is only the beginning. The checks that you have been blessed with is only the first of many blessing to come. Don't judge your self for pat mistakes, you did not know better look forward for I have painted the ending of your path now its up to you to find out what it looks like._" I said. My eyes were in tears just like half of the people, "You see I made mistakes but God is giving me the chance to mend them to prove to him that he might not have been in my life before but he will be now. I was blinded but light always prevails. If you want to have the same chance to have god guide you by the hand in the right direction then Stand up and let Pastor Mike pray for you. Receive your salvation because it will be the greatest gift that god will give and believe he will bless you in everything you do as long as he is by your side and in your heart." I said "Don't think that your alone because your not and don't think that you have to do what your doing because you don't know anything or because people will judge you badly just by looking at you. God will judge you and if you show him that you are going to change that your heart will open up to him, then he will open the doors that are needed for you take that step into faith." I said. When Pastor Mike came up to continue and say the salvation prayer with people I looked at the crowd and there was easy 150 people standing, it was the best thing that I had seen and thank god all those people that are getting saved have some were to go. The house was almost done it needed for at least 2 more weeks. Once people said the prayer and Pastor Mike finish I went up again. "Wow give god glory for he has put us here so that you can make this beautiful choice. Now to every one that got saved stay standing my friends are gong to pass by and give you a card. When the presentation is done we need you to stay in your seats because we have something to give you. You don't have to pay for it, its free just stay seated." I told them. About 30 minutes later the show was over and there was everyone that got saved waiting.


	29. Chapter 29

I walked up to them and congratulated them for what they have done, then Mimi got the mice and talked "Hi every one, that card that you have is going to be your room card if your interested in truly becoming a son or daughter of God. This room card is for a hotel near Walt Disney World, you get to stay there for 2 weeks. After the 2 weeks are up we have a house for you to stay at. Now this house was build just for you. There will be teacher and instructors what ever you want to learn they will help. We will all be there to help you also the founder of this beautiful home and project is Jessica Carter along with her husband Sam Carter. They will be living there with you. After a 6 months program depending on what you need, if you had problems with drugs, or selling you body, or anger issues. You will have people come to the house and interview you to see if you can get a job. After you pass the interview, because you will pass, you will start helping in the house with the bills each person will have one bill to pay. Tow days before the bill is due you need to go to Jessica and give her the money and she will check you off." Mimi was telling them. "Now there are rules. No drugs, drinking, fighting. You have a problem with some one you tell us and we will do with it. Think of it as school, you get 3 chances, if you keep up the bad behavior you will get kicked out. We need people that will be dedicated to god and that will give there all. If we find out that your using your money for something other then the bills, saving up to buy a car, or buying your self clothes you will get kicked out. Now we know it sounds hard but we are all going to be there to help you and guide you. Every Sunday morning there will be a church service that every one will attend." She continued. "Guys taking the step is hard but we are here to help and God will give you the strength that you need to keep going forward and not look back" I said. Every one seemed a little confused. "Any one that doesn't want to do this you are free to go we are not here to force you to do anything you don't want. We are here to help you, to be your friend and your family." I said.

We gave people time to think, the cars were waiting outside the fence. "Any one that does not have second thoughts and know that this is what they want then outside the cars are waiting to take to Disney if you need time to think there will be one car waiting with the 2 people Brit and Chris will stay behind to wait for those that want to think or just don't want to it. If in 45 minutes you haven't made up you mind there is a cottage just south of here you are welcome to go there and sleep and maybe tomorrow you might think a little more clearer. Have a nice night, everyone that wants to take this path not because of the place we are going to be truly feels in their heart and spirit that this is were they belong follow me" I said. More them half of the people came, when we got to the hotel there was 10 employees assigned to us. "Ok I know that this only fashion but there are 2 floors rented, 4 people per room. Now on one floor there is the guys and on another is women. Remember there are 7 people at your watch, anything that you do we will know and anything you need feel free to call the gentlemen's and they will help you. The also have instructions to what can and cant be given to and up to what limit in money you are allowed to go. Each room has a budget of 500 dollars you pass that you pay for the rest." I said "And that's not 500 each that's 500 in total for the whole room. The same people you are rooming with here you will room with at the house, every two weeks there will be a switch so that you get to know every one that you are living with. Now let us put you into groups of four and we will take you to your rooms. In the back of your card is a letter when I call the letter all 4 people that have that letter will come up, those will be your room mates." Mimi said. After separating people into the groups each of us took them to their rooms. "On your bed is a paper that will tell you what we are going to do. Every day you have 3 hours of free time to do what you want in the hotel properties. No one is allowed to leave unless its with one of us and telling to hotel employees does not count" Jeff said. All the guys went with Sam, Jeff, and Bo and all the girls came with us. Before going to the rooms they were searched to make sure they brought nothing that wasn't allowed. The next day we had a good time every got along and we had our first day in Disney every one enjoyed them selves. Sam's dad and mom came to meet us at the entrance of the park to help us, they came with a few friends. "Thanks for coming we can use all the help we can get, Before leaving the hotel we got every ones name each of us have a list. Now we are going to split it up a little bit more if its ok so that you guys can watch some to" I said "Its not a problem we are here to help" Sam's mom said. "Ok so now there is 5 groups per person. When we come out we will do a head count make sure you stay with your group if you for what ever reason you get lost you have a phone in your bag. Its only allowed to call us and message us no one else. So go head with your team leader and have fun" I said.

As the days went by I was watching people to see if there was anything off about any of them. The drug users were a little edgy but when it got to that we had a doctor stay with them in the hotel and watch them. Every one else seemed to take things fine. Once the first week was up people were starting to act like they were related. We only had on problem with a girl that slapped a lady that worked in the hotel because she wouldn't give her a beer, but for the most part everything was fine. During dinner the Friday of that first week, we thought it would be nice for us to go around the table and have people say nice things about the people they are rooming with. The next morning we thought in changing the planes a bit instead of spending all day in the park we took them to the beach and then to the mall to buy them a few things. Every one was able to pick 3 outfits and 1 electronics. Saturday we spend the whole day at a water park called Soak City Water Park, it was great everyone enjoyed them selves, there was a huge tunnel that you go through that was great, I think the best ride it had. Sunday morning we all went to church and then the rest of the day we let people do what they wanted. To our surprise they wanted to come back to the hotel and just relax. When we got there some one went to the pool there's the spa, every one did there own thing. We went and had lunch outside in the hotel. Some of the people joined us others just went off. But they knew once in the hotel they couldn't leave. "Wow Jess I never thought that we would get so many people, and they are all adapting so well" Sam said "Yeah I know I never thought that people would give so much money if it wasn't for that we could give the people this trip" I said. Sam and I hadn't been able to have one nice night together in a while so Mimi and the rest of the guys said that they would watch everyone and for us to go out. We went to this nice place, I cant even remember how its called but it was a Cuban mixed with sea food type of place. Sam orders a plate that was yellow rice mixed with sea food clams, scallops, muscles, a bunch of this and green peas. It was really good I tried it. I had a breaded fish with a butter and garlic sauce and some rice with red beans and fried plantains. Both of our plates were amazing, when we got back it was a little late thank god every one behaved.


	30. Chapter 30

The following week we changed this up we took them to different parks and museums. We split into groups and took a tour in the city taking pictures of everything and every one. Mimi thought it would be nice to make a collage when we get to the house to but in the bulletin bored that we put in the hall. For lunch we didn't meet up each of us just ate with our group. We met at the front of the hotel to go get ready relax a bit and get ready for dinner later that day. I think we were out a good 6 to 7 hours walking through the city. We walked were the stars were and ate this awesome burger and it was like 3 bucks, great. For dinner we though instead of staying in we would all go some were out, we made a vote and we went to a Italian place up the street. Some of us got pasta, others got lasagna, and others got stuffed something. By Friday afternoon I got a call from the guys finishing the house. "Hi Ed how are? How is everything going?" I asked "Good Mrs. Carter I just wanted to let you know that the house is done and am leaving the keys with the guard at the front gate for you." Ed told me. Ed was hired by Sam's dad to watch over the project in the time that we were gone. "Thank you Ed I will tell every one right away. On Monday the guys will get there checks and so will you. Have a nice day." I said and hung up. Some people were eating lunch and others were in their rooms. "Hey guys guess what?" I asked as I got close to the table were Sam, Mimi and the rest of them were eating. "What? No wait don't tell me your pregnant?" Mimi asked. "Um No, but nice thought. The house is ready" I said "Really so we can leave tomorrow" Jeff said "Yeah lets tell every one to pack up and we are out tomorrow morning, but Sunday afternoon we should be there." Mimi said. We all split up and went to tell every one to pack, Sam went to tell the manager that tomorrow morning we were checking out so that the last night they can credited it back to us. Some of the girls came to us to ask if we can celebrate the fact that the house was done. "Bebe we are but at the house we are going to have a big welcome home party you guys get to meet the staff that are going to work on the grounds and they get to meet you. Now girls remember we are not grounding you, you guys want to leave you leave" I said "Mrs. Carter can I talk to you privately please?" Bebe asked me. Bebe was a lady around her early 30's that became a prostitute for drugs. "Sure lets go sit outside" I said. Some of the girls I got know me and Sam wanted them to get to know us so that they fell comfortable to talk to us about anything and we would help them in what we can.

Once outside we sat in this swing chair thing that they had. "Tell me Bebe what's on your mind?" I asked "Well Mrs. Carter I have something nig to ask you. Before doing what I was doing I had a daughter, right now she must 10 years old. The state took her from me when she was very little. I want to try and get her back" she told me "Well to do this you must get your self fixed and cleaned up. You have to show the state that you are a fit mother and that you will provide for her" I said "at the house if I can get fixed and I get a job can she be with me?" she asked "yes she can we have rooms for parents, its fully loaded with every thing a bed or a crib and things for the baby or toddler. Now you have to get a job, that wont be a problem because we have hired some one to watch the little kids while the parents are at work. But one thing is what am asking of you" I said "anything" she said "once you get your daughter, because you will get here am going to help you. You job is going to be 2 things. Your one bill and the things she needs pampers, cream, clothes. That you get we take care of the food but the rest you have to buy. When it comes down to the time we have to buy things for the house which is going to be 2 times a month. There you will give Mrs. Pepper the list and the money she will let me know what you asked for and how much you paid that why if later on there is any type of problem I can a record of everything. If you need a lawyer don't worry you have hired on for the house that he is living at the house. Sound good?" I asked "Yes Mrs. Carter thank you very much" she said "Please call me Jessica, and if you know of any one else that has the same problem as you are any guys that cant see their kid let them know that we will help and what the conditions are. Please?" I asked, she nodded "Not a problem, there isn't many of us but there are some ill let them know" she said.

The next morning we were all ready and the cars were waiting for us out side the plane was fueled and ready to leave. I thought it would be better to buy a plane that way we can travel at our own time with out a hassle and if any one wanted to visit us they just called in and asked for the plane or if we wanted to visit Blue Mountain. "Ok every one please let's keep moving so that we can get in and out fast and easy. The trip is a little long but don't worry you wont notice" Mimi said. The trip was pretty quite some people slept, others played games, Sam and I just sat and talked. Mimi was finished some papers for the house that we needed printed for people to sign and the contracts with the employees and stuff like that. The papers that the people needed to sign was more the rules and regulations that we have, taking a drug test very 2 a month. We knew it was going to be hard but it had to be done to help them and especially to help the ones that wanted to get their life back. Dad's that were thrown out of there kids life because they made the wrong choice and moms that for taking the easy way lost there kids. Almost every foster house had out number and address any kids that didn't have anything or any where to go and where doing thing a little wrong there lady's would call us and we would go and talk to them give them that same choice we gave the rest of them. We started getting close and some people saw what they thought was the house but to find the house it was a head breaker, so many turns and things that I just said forget. The drivers that were assigned to the house had to go through the routine about 5 to 6 times a day so that they would learn it and do it in there sleep. "Hey guys we are here lets go to the cars they guys will put the luggage in the cars and take it to the house. They are not going to know what your room is so in the hall they will leave it so around 8 o'clock they would be there so at that time every one needs to come down so that they can get it." Mimi said. We got to the cars and started heading to the house, once we were near I could hear peoples comments "Damn now this is a house" Bebe said "Forget it, if I get to live here I don't care if I have to clean the men's bathroom" Daisy said. She was part of the group that Bebe hung out with, they were a group of 8 during the trip in Disney they grow pretty close. It was Bebe, Daisy, Erika, Shanty, Christina, Lizzy, Sandra, and Kelly. They got close so we thought it would be good to just leave them together, their rooms were next door to each other.

"Ok every one. Welcome to you new home. We know everything is in the Wow factor so go and look around we are going to check in with the staff see how things have been and meet back here to get you settled in with Keys and who's who here ok." Sam said. We went to meet Mrs. Pepper she is going to introduce us to the rest of the staff, "Hi Mrs. Pepper how are you?" I said "Very fine thank you. How was your trip?" she asked. Mrs. Pepper was from Scotland or Ireland some place around there I just can't remember but she was really nice. She had this Sounds of Music look to her but instead of being blond she was a red head. "It was fine every one enjoyed them selves. How was everything here?" I asked "Fine, very quite. Would you like to meet the staff?" she asked, we all nodded our head and followed her. In the kitchen was the staff waiting, they picked uniforms and everything, it was funny. "Mrs. Carter, Mr. Carter this is the staff. Burt, is the gardener, David is the front gate guard, Missy, Didi, Stacy, Cassandra, and Mary are the maids. Jacob is the chef, and we have Tom, Danny, and Freddy as the butlers. Every one this is Mr. and Mrs. Carter they are the owners of the house and your new boss." She said every one clapped, "hi everyone my name is Jessica this is my husband Sam and these are our friends get to know there faces because they might not live here but they will be coming often. Any besides us, David please call us to let us know who is here, if we are not home we will let Mrs. Pepper know if we were expecting any one is we didn't then no one can come on. There is one person missing Mr. Davis, he is the lawyer staying on the property only he can be allowed in. Thank you please feel free to tell us anything. Mrs. Pepper is going to be in charge of your vacations and she will pass is on to us to sign off. Thank you" I said and smile. "Please step into the hall so that you can meet the rest of the people that will be living here I know that they are a lot but please try to remember their faces because they are not allowed off the property unless its with us.


	31. Chapter 31

When I got home I pulled out the tape recorder and connected it to the computer. Hopefully I got everything, there it was everything he said now I just needed to send it to the reporter that I had talked to so that he can air it. "Jess is everything ok? You left really early this morning and I didn't see" Sam said as he walked into the den "yeah everything is fine I just had to go talk to my uncle for a minute sorry to worry you" I said. I looked at his face and I knew that he was worried that this whole thing was going to effect me to much. "Sam there is something that I want to talk to you about" I said, he looked at me with a face that broke my heart. "Yes my love what do you want to talk about?" he asked and sat down in front of me "Well tomorrow I have a appointment with a doctor" I said "are you sick? Is everything ok?" he asked "yes everything is fine, well I think it is, he's going to do some blood test and see what comes out. I haven't been feeling good a little to tired and a little to high on emotions, things bother me to easy. So u thought I should get checked out that's it" I said and he nodded and got up "am going with you" he said and left. For the past few days I have been feeling tired but I didn't want people to worry about me or anything Mrs. Pepper was the one that suggested me going to the doctor because she saw me pale one day that I went down to eat and the smell got me sick. I told her no to tell Sam because I don't like for him to worry about me, a few days ago while I was getting out of the shower I lost my balance and fell, the room had gone in circles and it turned black for about 3 seconds. Mrs. Pepper was the one that found me and that's when she did the appointment for the doctor.

The next day I got up to get ready for the doctor's appointment and Sam was up and dressed eating breakfast down stairs. "Morning honey how did you sleep?" he asked "Fine am a little sleep though I don't know why" I said "Well I don't know how you went to bed like at 8 o'clock, you didn't even have dinner" he said "Well lets get on our way I don't want to be late" I said as I walked to the hall to get my bag. At Dr. Perez office we only had to wait the time that I was filling out the papers. Thank god that Mrs. Pepper found a women doctor because with a guy I would feel a little strange. "Hi Mrs. Carter how are you? Am Dr. Angela Perez now why are you here?" she asked "Well Dr. Perez am here because I have been feeling a little more tired then usual, and some times a little dizzy, I just haven't been my self so I wanted to do a check up and get some blood works done to make sure everything is ok" I said "Sure that's not a problem but the blood works takes about 2 to 3 days to get in, I hope that's fine. Lets take a look and ill call the nurse to get some blood and you can go home" she said. The whole thing took about 45 minutes when everything was done she gave me a note telling me to come back in 3 days for the results. When we got home every one was wondering what had happened that I had gone to the doctor, I sat every one down and told them what had happened, a few minutes later the guys from the construction called saying that the church would be done in 3 days. "Hi Pastor Mike, its Jessica how are?" I asked as I called the pastor to let him know that in 3 days the church was done and he had to be here for the grand opening. "Am fine Jessica how can I help you?" he asked "Well Pastor Mike that church will be ready in 3 days, and the grand open will be the following day so if it would be ok can you be here in 4 days?" I asked "Sure not a problem ill pack and be there in 4 days" he said and we hung up. "Ok every one in 4 days we have a grand opening so lets get started" I said.


	32. Chapter 32

When I got home I pulled out the tape recorder and connected it to the computer. Hopefully I got everything, there it was everything he said now I just needed to send it to the reporter that I had talked to so that he can air it. "Jess is everything ok? You left really early this morning and I didn't see" Sam said as he walked into the den "yeah everything is fine I just had to go talk to my uncle for a minute sorry to worry you" I said. I looked at his face and I knew that he was worried that this whole thing was going to effect me to much. "Sam there is something that I want to talk to you about" I said, he looked at me with a face that broke my heart. "Yes my love what do you want to talk about?" he asked and sat down in front of me "Well tomorrow I have a appointment with a doctor" I said "are you sick? Is everything ok?" he asked "yes everything is fine, well I think it is, he's going to do some blood test and see what comes out. I haven't been feeling good a little to tired and a little to high on emotions, things bother me to easy. So u thought I should get checked out that's it" I said and he nodded and got up "am going with you" he said and left. For the past few days I have been feeling tired but I didn't want people to worry about me or anything Mrs. Pepper was the one that suggested me going to the doctor because she saw me pale one day that I went down to eat and the smell got me sick. I told her no to tell Sam because I don't like for him to worry about me, a few days ago while I was getting out of the shower I lost my balance and fell, the room had gone in circles and it turned black for about 3 seconds. Mrs. Pepper was the one that found me and that's when she did the appointment for the doctor.

The next day I got up to get ready for the doctor's appointment and Sam was up and dressed eating breakfast down stairs. "Morning honey how did you sleep?" he asked "Fine am a little sleep though I don't know why" I said "Well I don't know how you went to bed like at 8 o'clock, you didn't even have dinner" he said "Well lets get on our way I don't want to be late" I said as I walked to the hall to get my bag. At Dr. Perez office we only had to wait the time that I was filling out the papers. Thank god that Mrs. Pepper found a women doctor because with a guy I would feel a little strange. "Hi Mrs. Carter how are you? Am Dr. Angela Perez now why are you here?" she asked "Well Dr. Perez am here because I have been feeling a little more tired then usual, and some times a little dizzy, I just haven't been my self so I wanted to do a check up and get some blood works done to make sure everything is ok" I said "Sure that's not a problem but the blood works takes about 2 to 3 days to get in, I hope that's fine. Lets take a look and ill call the nurse to get some blood and you can go home" she said. The whole thing took about 45 minutes when everything was done she gave me a note telling me to come back in 3 days for the results. When we got home every one was wondering what had happened that I had gone to the doctor, I sat every one down and told them what had happened, a few minutes later the guys from the construction called saying that the church would be done in 3 days. "Hi Pastor Mike, its Jessica how are?" I asked as I called the pastor to let him know that in 3 days the church was done and he had to be here for the grand opening. "Am fine Jessica how can I help you?" he asked "Well Pastor Mike that church will be ready in 3 days, and the grand open will be the following day so if it would be ok can you be here in 4 days?" I asked "Sure not a problem ill pack and be there in 4 days" he said and we hung up. "Ok every one in 4 days we have a grand opening so lets get started" I said.


	33. Chapter 33

"Kids, when did you go to the doctor?" Mrs. Carter asked "We went about 4 days and did some bloods test, but we got the results yesterday" I said "Why did you call us? We would have been here earlier" Mr. Carter asked "We didn't want to bother you, plus we wanted it to be a surprise" Sam said "I love it, am going to be a grandmother" Mrs. Carter said. Every one turned to look at me because I wanted me mother there for me and she wasn't, I needed my mom to help me through this. I love Sam's mom but it wasn't the same. "Sweetie am sure that your mom is protecting you from where ever she is" Mrs. Carter said "I know but I cant help wanting her to be here" I said "yes its only natural that you wanted her, every girls wants her mom when she fines out she expecting a baby, I cant take the place of your mom Jess but I will do my best to help you through this so that your not alone" she said, I gave her a hug and a kiss. "I just need to go lay down a bit today has been a busy day" I said "Please Mimi don't forget to finish the events that we have for the grand opening. Am going to lay down a bit if you need something just call me. While they finish eating get the people for the concert ready" I said "ok not a problem the events will go as planned" she said. I went up stairs, I hated not being apart of the celebration, opening of the church means so much to me but I was tired as hell, like a bull ran over me. Every so often Sam's mom, his dad or Sam would come and check up on me. I was asleep but I could hear the door when it opened, when it was Mrs. Carter I would hear the heals, Mr. Carter he would open the door and close it, Sam would come and give me a kiss and touch my face. Around 7 o'clock I heard the fire works and people clapping and cheering, the events were almost over, all that was missing was the raffle to see who won the iPod and it was done. The fireworks took some time a good 45 to 60 minutes ad people loved each moment of it, I was so happy.

Later that night Sam came in very quietly so that he wouldn't wake me, but I was already awake. "How was the opening? Did every one enjoy them selves?" I asked as he came out of the bathroom "I thought you were asleep?" he asked "yeah but I heard you come in so I had to ask if everything went good" I said "yeah every one loved it, they said to tell you to rest and enjoy your pregnancy" he said "lets go to bed Jess" he said "actually am not tired so you can sleep ill just walk around or something" I said and got up from bed, but I guess it was so fast that I got dizzy "Jess are you ok?" he asked as he ran to help me "yeah I just got dizzy, am fine I got out of bed to fast" I said "ok then get back in bed I don't want you to fall down the stairs or something" he said as he helped me back in bed, "am going to be fine Sam, please don't worry" I said, but telling Sam not to worry was like telling a cow not to moo it was part of his nature when it came to me. "Jess please take care of your self, you haven't eaten anything have you?" he asked and I nodded. "Am going to tell Mrs. Pepper to bring you something up now, you need to eat your energy runs out faster with the baby now" he said as he walked to the phone. "Mrs. Pepper? Hello its Sam, can you please bring something up for Jessica to eat, she didn't eat all day and she almost fainted please? Thank You. She's coming in a few" he said "Sam I know that you do it because you love me and your worried but please don't. The last thing that I need is a few days before school starts for you to be all stressed and worried, looking like you haven't slept in 3 years" I said "Jess, you don't worry about me, as long as you eat and take care of your self I will be fine" he said. I nodded, he was right I had to take care of my self eat and rest nothing more, but with school and every else how was I going to.

The next morning Mimi can in "hey girly how you feeling?" she asked "fine just tired but I guess that's normal" I said well don't worry about anything with people here in the house and the teachers and instructors coming, we took the liberty to divided the jobs between us and we are going to take care of the house while you go to school" she said "what? Wait you guys got to go back to school. You cant stay here, go to school" I said "Jess relax ok we are going to go back to school, but none of us are going to leave you even if you stop talking to us ok, so if you don't mind I have a meeting with some teachers in 20 minutes and I need to make sure that the room is set up right" she said and left. God now every one is going to be watching my every move, I cant breath or blink with out some one thinking am going to die. I went down stairs for some food, "hi Mrs. Carter how are you?" Stacy asked "Am fine Stacy just going to get some food" I said "Well Mrs. Pepper is in the kitchen am sure she wouldn't mind making you something" she said I nodded and walked into the kitchen "hi Mrs. Pepper just wanted to know if there was anything to eat" I said "yes Mrs. Carter I made some lentil soup with ground beef and rice, would you like some?" she asked "sure it sounds good" I said. I sat down next to the window and I was looking outside I saw Mimi, Jeff, Sam, and Bo sitting in a table eating Bo turned and saw me and waved, then every one turned to look at me, I just smiled. "Here you go Mrs. Carter, I hope you like it" Mrs. Pepper said, I nodded. Half way through my food I heard them coming through the door, talking about god knows what I really wasn't paying attention to them. "Hey you how you feeling?" Bo asked "fine a lot better with the soup that Mrs. Pepper made, its really good" I said "how about you how you doing? I haven't seen you since yesterday" I said "fine here talking about school and stuff with the rest of them" he said "nice, so I guess you guys are going to stay here longer huh?" I ask "yeah every one wanted to stay and for you, you know we would. We love you" he said "yeah love you guys to" I said. Sam came and sat next to me "when did you get up?" he asked "a little after Mimi left the room, got a little hungry and before it gets bigger I thought it would be better to just come down and eat" I said "that's my girl, am proud" he said and kissed me forehead.


	34. Chapter 34

"Kids, when did you go to the doctor?" Mrs. Carter asked "We went about 4 days and did some bloods test, but we got the results yesterday" I said "Why did you call us? We would have been here earlier" Mr. Carter asked "We didn't want to bother you, plus we wanted it to be a surprise" Sam said "I love it, am going to be a grandmother" Mrs. Carter said. Every one turned to look at me because I wanted me mother there for me and she wasn't, I needed my mom to help me through this. I love Sam's mom but it wasn't the same. "Sweetie am sure that your mom is protecting you from where ever she is" Mrs. Carter said "I know but I cant help wanting her to be here" I said "yes its only natural that you wanted her, every girls wants her mom when she fines out she expecting a baby, I cant take the place of your mom Jess but I will do my best to help you through this so that your not alone" she said, I gave her a hug and a kiss. "I just need to go lay down a bit today has been a busy day" I said "Please Mimi don't forget to finish the events that we have for the grand opening. Am going to lay down a bit if you need something just call me. While they finish eating get the people for the concert ready" I said "ok not a problem the events will go as planned" she said. I went up stairs, I hated not being apart of the celebration, opening of the church means so much to me but I was tired as hell, like a bull ran over me. Every so often Sam's mom, his dad or Sam would come and check up on me. I was asleep but I could hear the door when it opened, when it was Mrs. Carter I would hear the heals, Mr. Carter he would open the door and close it, Sam would come and give me a kiss and touch my face. Around 7 o'clock I heard the fire works and people clapping and cheering, the events were almost over, all that was missing was the raffle to see who won the iPod and it was done. The fireworks took some time a good 45 to 60 minutes ad people loved each moment of it, I was so happy.

Later that night Sam came in very quietly so that he wouldn't wake me, but I was already awake. "How was the opening? Did every one enjoy them selves?" I asked as he came out of the bathroom "I thought you were asleep?" he asked "yeah but I heard you come in so I had to ask if everything went good" I said "yeah every one loved it, they said to tell you to rest and enjoy your pregnancy" he said "lets go to bed Jess" he said "actually am not tired so you can sleep ill just walk around or something" I said and got up from bed, but I guess it was so fast that I got dizzy "Jess are you ok?" he asked as he ran to help me "yeah I just got dizzy, am fine I got out of bed to fast" I said "ok then get back in bed I don't want you to fall down the stairs or something" he said as he helped me back in bed, "am going to be fine Sam, please don't worry" I said, but telling Sam not to worry was like telling a cow not to moo it was part of his nature when it came to me. "Jess please take care of your self, you haven't eaten anything have you?" he asked and I nodded. "Am going to tell Mrs. Pepper to bring you something up now, you need to eat your energy runs out faster with the baby now" he said as he walked to the phone. "Mrs. Pepper? Hello its Sam, can you please bring something up for Jessica to eat, she didn't eat all day and she almost fainted please? Thank You. She's coming in a few" he said "Sam I know that you do it because you love me and your worried but please don't. The last thing that I need is a few days before school starts for you to be all stressed and worried, looking like you haven't slept in 3 years" I said "Jess, you don't worry about me, as long as you eat and take care of your self I will be fine" he said. I nodded, he was right I had to take care of my self eat and rest nothing more, but with school and every else how was I going to.

The next morning Mimi can in "hey girly how you feeling?" she asked "fine just tired but I guess that's normal" I said well don't worry about anything with people here in the house and the teachers and instructors coming, we took the liberty to divided the jobs between us and we are going to take care of the house while you go to school" she said "what? Wait you guys got to go back to school. You cant stay here, go to school" I said "Jess relax ok we are going to go back to school, but none of us are going to leave you even if you stop talking to us ok, so if you don't mind I have a meeting with some teachers in 20 minutes and I need to make sure that the room is set up right" she said and left. God now every one is going to be watching my every move, I cant breath or blink with out some one thinking am going to die. I went down stairs for some food, "hi Mrs. Carter how are you?" Stacy asked "Am fine Stacy just going to get some food" I said "Well Mrs. Pepper is in the kitchen am sure she wouldn't mind making you something" she said I nodded and walked into the kitchen "hi Mrs. Pepper just wanted to know if there was anything to eat" I said "yes Mrs. Carter I made some lentil soup with ground beef and rice, would you like some?" she asked "sure it sounds good" I said. I sat down next to the window and I was looking outside I saw Mimi, Jeff, Sam, and Bo sitting in a table eating Bo turned and saw me and waved, then every one turned to look at me, I just smiled. "Here you go Mrs. Carter, I hope you like it" Mrs. Pepper said, I nodded. Half way through my food I heard them coming through the door, talking about god knows what I really wasn't paying attention to them. "Hey you how you feeling?" Bo asked "fine a lot better with the soup that Mrs. Pepper made, its really good" I said "how about you how you doing? I haven't seen you since yesterday" I said "fine here talking about school and stuff with the rest of them" he said "nice, so I guess you guys are going to stay here longer huh?" I ask "yeah every one wanted to stay and for you, you know we would. We love you" he said "yeah love you guys to" I said. Sam came and sat next to me "when did you get up?" he asked "a little after Mimi left the room, got a little hungry and before it gets bigger I thought it would be better to just come down and eat" I said "that's my girl, am proud" he said and kissed me forehead.


	35. Chapter 35

Every after noon I would take a walk in the garden, one day half way through I started to feel a little fatigued, like my body lost all the air I was 4 months a 2 weeks. In a few days we were going to do the ultra sound to see what we are going to have. Sam says he doesn't care but I know that he would love for it to be a boy, I don't mind boy or girl. I sat down next to a fountain that we put to get some rest for a moment before heading back to the house. "Mrs. Carter are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Missy said "Yes am fine I just lost my air for a moment" I said "Give me a moment and ill get David so that he can help take you back to the house" she said and ran off, a few moments later she came back with David "Mrs. is every thing ok? Let me help you get to the house" David said. As we got close to the house I saw at the window Mimi and Brit looking out and then they disappeared and reappeared in the front door. "Jess are you ok" Brit asked "Yes am fine I just lost my air for moment" I said "you cant be walking like that its to much for you" Mimi said "Mimi the doctor said that the best thing for me to do was walk and I have been doing for months now with out any problems but I guess since the baby's bigger I lose more air. Where Sam?" I asked "he went off with Jeff and Bo to the store to get some things for the baby's room paint and decorations" Brit told me "don't tell him what happened" I said "What? No way we are telling" they said together. I couldn't believe it my friends were betraying me, taking Sam's side don't tell him please I beg you, I could have said that crying with blood coming out of my eyes and they will still tell him. I laid down up stairs for a little bit and then Mrs. Pepper came up with some food. "Thank you Mrs. Pepper, it looks really good" I said "Your welcome Mrs. Carter" she said and then left. I ate and then I heard the car pull up I knew that Sam was home and it will take then 2 minutes to tell him and 1 minute for him to get up here with that face that I hated for him to have so in total I had 3 minutes to eat with out feeling guilty. There you go the hurried foot steps and he's in "Jess are you ok the girls told me what happened" he said "yes am fine nothing big just lost some air and felt a little light headed that's all" I said "that's all? How could you say that like if it was nothing. Yeah I lost some air and almost fainted but its nothing" he said, he was mad but he was more worried then anything. "Sam ok I should have been more careful am sorry I wasn't, I have taken that walk to many time's that I didn't think it would affect me so much. I wont do it again" I said "I know you wont because your not going to walk unless some one goes with you" he said and then went into the closet to change, I got up and went to get the shower ready. "Jess please don't try to take care of me, I want to take care of you ok. Jess your all I got and I don't want anything to happen to you" he said as he entered the bath room "actually I was thinking in taking a shower with you, we haven't don't that in such a long time I thought it would be nice" I said and then laid down in the bed. He came over to were I was, he loved rubbing my belling and talking to the baby. "Hey baby tomorrow we get to find out who you are. Cant wait for you to come out so I can play with you and your mom can sing to you" he said "_Rock a bye baby on the tree top when the wind blows…."_ We heard a knock and I stopped singing "Come in" I said "Mrs. Carter there is some one down stairs to see you" Missy said "Who is it?" I asked, she just nodded, "Tell them she can't come down that she is busy and for them to leave their information with you and she will get back to them soon" Sam said and Missy left, closing the door behind her.

We spend the whole night up stairs, Sam had Missy bring us dinner to the room. The next morning we left for the doctor "Sam when we get back I want to check on the things going to with the house what people are learning and were are they at, what they need help in and things like that ok" I said "Jessica you shouldn't stress your self out with that you need to relax" he said "Sam I have done everything you wanted until now please let me do this when we get home" I said "ok fine what ever you want" he said. We got to the hospital and went in to get the ultrasound done. "Well so far everything is good, this baby is growing to be a strong health baby" the nurse said "can you see what it is?" Sam asked "Not yet just give me a few minutes and ill tell you just a moment I almost got it. There it's going to be a very health baby girl" she said "A girl" we said. "Yes let me take some pictures so that you can take home with you and show your friend" she said. When we got home Sam's parents and everyone in the house were waiting for us in the living room "Well what is it?" Brit asked "IT'S A GIRL!" we said and everyone jumped and screamed. "Dude you need to buy a shot gun" Jeff told Sam "What shot gun ill just stab the kid and dig a hole some were in the back this land is big no one will find him" Sam said. That night Mimi had Mrs. Pepper make something special for dinner and started planning the baby shower. "So what colors do you want?" Mimi asked me as I turned on the TV in the room "Something like the ones we put in the baby's room, natural colors. Green, brown, yellow those type of things" I said and she tough of a theme Nature baby. It was cute I liked it and it was what I asked for, I went down stairs and told her to give me every ones files that has gotten a write up to my surprise only 4 had a write up and 1 of them had 2. "What happened with Erik? What's going on with him?" I asked "Well he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and then if some one tries to tell him something about it he gets mad and then starts punching people" Mimi told me "Where is he now?" I asked "In PE with the others" she answered "ok go get him and bring him to me I want to talk to him" I said "Jess that's not a good idea" she said "just go get him please" I said. She left and came back a few minutes later with Erik, he was one of the guys that was a drug user and wanted to stop. "hi Erik, I want to talk to about your write ups I know you don't want to talk about your dreams with people but if you don't talk you cant get pass them" I said "I don't want to talk about it" he said "ok fine since I care about you and I want you to do better and get a head in life I will send you to do some community hours with Pastor Mike, you don't feel comfortable talking to us but with God you should be ashamed because he knows everything and there is nothing that you can hide that you he does not know, before laying he knew what you were going to say and if you felt bad for saying it" I told him, he didn't even look at me "Ok so ill tell Pastor Mike to expect you today in the afternoon around 3 o'clock no later. You can go thank you" I said and he left.


	36. Chapter 36

"Now Mimi how is everything going with the lawyer and Bebe's case with her daughter" I asked "Well its not going to be that easy she messed up the lawyer is trying to get her to have visitation for a least supervised until they see that the child is safe with her" she told me "Ok that's fine as long as we are going one step at a time" I said. She filled me in on a few others that are doing well and are getting their life in order, in 3 months they were going to have the interviews and they needed to be ready for it. We let people sign up for the list of jobs we had so when the company came they knew who was going to be their interviewer. The month before we had 15 companies confirm that they were coming to the house, this was going to be one of the biggest event ever. "Ok Mimi, Brit please make sure that every one that has signed up for the test are ready and remember that its tomorrow at 9 am, not later and please remind every one else that the gathering will take place in the back yard tonight at 6 o'clock. There are a few things that they needed to be informed of, Thank You" I said. As I got all the announcements ready for tonight Missy knock but the door was open "Mrs. Carter there is some one here to see you" she said, I didn't look up but I nodded my head, as to let the person pass "Hi Jessica remember me?" a familiar voice said, a women, as I left my head the person that I least expect saw standing in front of me. I was not about to stand up so that she can see my belly but I picked up the phone and asked Missy to bring some juice for the lady and to do it fast because I needed her help with some papers. "How can I help you Mrs. Goodfell?" I said "Now I know we have had this conversation before, in front of your house. I told you that you were going to fix my son, like it or not" she said. At that moment Missy came in "Thank you Missy you can leave" she told her "Am sorry you don't tell me staff what they can do. Missy please put the cups down and help with the papers, I need you to put together the copies that I made for the following events for the house. Now Mrs. Goodfell I still don't understand how I can help you" I said trying my best to keep my self calm, getting all hyped up isn't good for the baby. "Well your going to get my son out of jail and then your going to tell the judge that your going to put him in this program and that your going to take full responsibility for him" she told me "really I am? What makes you think that I will do that" I said "well if you don't I will take what means the most to you, your husband" she said , at that moment Sam came in with the cops and David "Actually your under arrest for trespassing on privet property and for helping your son in the rape and kidnap for Jessica Daniels" the cop said, at that moment I stood up and she looked at my belly "your pregnant? Its Jakes isn't it? I know it" she said "no what happened with you son happed 10 months ago am only 6 months and when I found out I was only 1 month, this baby is Sam's" I said and the cop took her out "Are you ok?" he asked "yeah am fine, I didn't think it would take her this long to find us, I thought she would have been here months ago" I said "wait how did you know she was coming?" he asked "I had my hunch, a few days ago remember Missy came, said some one was looking for me and you told her to tell the person that I was busy?" I asked "yeah" he said "well I asked Missy what the person looked like and she told me I knew that it had to be her" I said "Ok Nancy Drew, you solved the case, now lets get back to the papers at 3pm and we still need to get ready.

"Hey every one, lets get started. Every one knows that tomorrow morning some of you have signed up for the test that it's a practice of the SAT's which if you get a good score, on the resume that we are typing up for you it will come out. For those who don't do such a good job don't worry it wont come out and you get another in 2 weeks. In 3 weeks we are having the job fair event going on, remember that this is kind of like school, if you got the scores and the grades then you get to go if not then am sorry you stay inside and continue with the teachers, 3 people have a meeting with me and the lawyer tomorrow afternoon, please have what ever extra that you think we might need for that meeting. Missy and the girls are passing out a copy of everything am saying right now for those that lose it there will be one posted in the bulletin bored in the hall. Also don't forget that next month the classes will change if there is something that you want please sign up, we will have a paper that you can sign up for classes, you make your own schedule, if you don't mind us doing it then you don't have to sign up. Now month you have your 2 week vacation, no teachers or instructors, but for the first 2 weeks of the month we will sit down with you and talk to you see how you feel here and if you still want to stay or leave. So for those that are having second thoughts during the time that we sit down, you get to tell us how you feel." I said "Guys, I know that right now everything is school and work and church and test and homework and pray but after this last 6 months its going to change, we are just helping you in the direction that god wants you to go. He doesn't want you on the street asking for food, or selling your body, or doing things that does more bad then good to your body. Our body is our temple and if you don't take care of it, we destroy it. The holy spirit lives in us but if we let our selves get wasted the holy spirit wont want to be in us. Its like taking a king that lives in a castle and putting him in a shack, he's not going to like it. He's going to leave. We are the ladder that your using to get out of the whole, once your out of the hole god will do the rest. Jessica and I are a microscopic part of the big plan that he has for you. What you were doing before coming here, killed him, he hated to see his children like that, he hates to see his kids parted from him and out from under his protective umbrella. He cares for us, he nurtures us, protects us, blesses us. He does so much and we don't say thank you, we don't show him gradated. So for a few minutes right now I want for you guys to thank him. Forget where you are and who's around you, just say Thank You god for everything that you have given me. Thank you for helping out from that dark place. I looked for the truth and I found you. Spend some time in that" Sam said. I was watching him, he was kind of imitating what Pastor Mike does but it looked cute, there was a sense of peace that came over at that moment like the earth stood still and time had stopped. "Now I want you guys to ask him for forgiveness, tell how sorry you are for not spending more time with him or for not praying more or reading the bible more. Sorry lord for letting the world rub off on me and letting it influence me the way it did. Forgive me that I didn't say God bless you to that man when you told me or give a hug to that lady and say Jesus loves you" Sam said, he was on a roll I was so amazed. Sam and Pastor Mike had been spending a lot of time together, they had talked about doing some thing called discipleship, guys under a strong man of god that will help them grow spiritually and continue pushing them to follow god, and women under a strong woman of god. We promised that we would sit down during the two weeks that they had vacation to get everything ready, Pastor Mike said it would be a Live group, like a semi church during the week apart from the Sunday church service, I think it would be great.

The Sunday of that week when Sam and I entered the church to take our seats we saw some many people there, everyone that was there for the grand opening and a lot more, the whole town was there. People were standing in the side of the church, kids on their parent's laps to make space for others to sit. Faces of heaven was now the most packed church I had ever seen, there were people for the town were my uncle church was. Pastor Mike blow the roof off the church the message was powerful and all the women were on the floor crying. To lead the end of the service Pastor Mike asked Sam to take over so that he can pray for people. Sam got up and he was so amazing that I started to cry he made men cry, I turned to look around and there were men on the floor on their knees cry out to god in such despair that I couldn't believe it. After the service we had people so thank you to us for opening such a powerful church. "This church has brought me to the reality of what I should have know but didn't" one guy said "I have never been touched by god until I got here. Once I entered I felt a peace that no other church has, you guys a blessed and protected by god" a lady told me "I guess this is the beginning of your new ministry" Pastor Mike said as we all walked out "I guess it is" Sam said "I guess it is"


End file.
